Vitrail
by Ookami97
Summary: Envoyés en mission dans un village mystérieux, où les habitants cachent un lourd secret, Allen et Kanda seront confrontés à leurs angoisses les plus profondes. Alors que le symbiotique est persuadé que le japonais n'est pas si mauvais, les évènements créent entre eux un lien nouveau. Kanda finira-t-il par s'ouvrir totalement à Allen?
1. Nocturne

**Auteur:** C'est toujours moi, hein.

 **Titre:** _"Vitrail"_

 **Disclamer:** Bla bla DGM est à Hoshino et tout et tout...

 **Rating:** T

 **Genre:** Aventure, Horreur

 **Note:** Hourra! J'ai enfin commencé à écrire cette fic, je sens que je vais bien m'amuser. Pour tout vous avouer, Takkaori m'a contaminée avec le Yullen, et maintenant, me voilà en train d'écrire sur eux alors qu'il y a quelques mois à peine je ne jurais encore que par le Lavyuu. C'est la vie, que voulez-vous. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira.

* * *

 **Chapitre I \- _"Nocturne"_**

La journée arrivait à son terme. Dehors, le soleil déclinait lentement, les ombres grandissant sur le sol et les murs du bâtiment, engloutissant dans l'ombre fraîche du soir toute chaleur et toute activité extérieure. On pouvait entendre le chant des oiseaux, assuré, accompagner la nuit qui pointait au loin, assombrissant le ciel de teintes rosâtres et violacées.

L'été commençait à peine à arriver et déjà, les journées se voulaient plus longues et plus chaudes. Tôt le matin, le soleil accompagnait le réveil de ceux qui avaient pour habitude de se lever aux aurores, et il leur tenait compagnie jusque tard dans la soirée, avant de s'éteindre à l'horizon pour aller saluer les autres continents.

Aujourd'hui, la journée avait été des plus calmes, le soleil ayant réchauffé les murs froids de la haute tour de l'Ordre noir, pendant que certains profitaient des rayons de l'astre du jour pour se prélasser et s'échapper de leur fardeau quotidien, et que d'autres s'entraînaient des heures durant en vue des éventuelles missions qu'ils se verraient confier dans les jours à venir. C'était en particulier le cas de deux exorcistes, deux jeunes hommes qui venaient de passer toute l'après midi à se battre l'un contre l'autre en guise d'exercice. Un coup, ils utilisaient des armes, l'autre, ils usaient de leur poings et de leurs jambes pour se battre au corps à corps. Hors d'haleine, le plus jeune des deux fit un bond en arrière avant de se remettre en position de garde, les poings fermés et les bras en avant pour se protéger, toisant son aîné, camouflant non sans mal son essoufflement.

« Tu fatigues, Moyashi ? Lui lança le plus vieux avec un rictus moqueur sur les lèvres.

-C'est Allen, Bakanda ! » Ne manqua pas de lui rétorquer l'autre, sentant sa fierté remise en cause.

Ces altercations étaient devenues leur quotidien, du moins, lorsqu'ils se trouvaient dans le même périmètre, et que Kanda ne s'appliquait pas éviter ses camarades. Allen et lui étaient deux jeunes exorcistes, d'à peine quelques années d'écart, se battant aux cotes de l'Ordre et au nom de Dieu contre le Compte Millénaire et son armée destructrice. C'était leur destin, leur sort, se battre corps et âme contre ces machines n'ayant plus rien d'humain, et ils devaient être prêt à donner leur vie à chaque bataille, ils devaient foncer sans peur et sans hésitation pour détruire l'ennemi et espérer un jour remporter cette guerre sainte. Voilà à quoi se résumait leur réalité. Une vie de guerre et d'affrontements au nom d'un dieu dont ils n'avaient même pas de preuve de l'existence.

§

Le soleil avait définitivement franchi la ligne de l'horizon. À certains endroits le ciel était encore clair, mais à l'opposé la nuit faisait déjà son entrée, quelques étoiles commençant à l'illuminer de faibles éclats blancs. La lune, dominatrice du monde de la nuit, ne tarderait pas à faire son entrée, laissant l'extérieur silencieux, baigné sous sa lumière. Le calme de la journée commençait à se transformer en agitation nocturne, la fraîcheur de la nuit prenant rapidement relais à la chaleur qui s'était installée entre les murs. Au sein de la Congrégation, rares étaient les moments où le calme régnait, il y avait toujours de la vie et de l'activité, à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit.

Allen, épuisé après sa session d'entraînement toujours plus intensive contre Kanda, se rendait au réfectoire. Lui et l'autre garçon avaient des relations peu cordiales, sauf quand il s'agissait de quelques heures de combat, où ils avaient appris à se tolérer. En dehors de ça, ils s'évitaient soigneusement la plupart du temps, et quand ils avaient le malheur de tomber l'un sur l'autre alors que l'humeur n'y était pas, ils finissaient le plus souvent par s'empoigner par le col pour s'insulter de tous les noms et manquaient souvent de se taper dessus. Allen et Kanda ne se comprenaient tout simplement pas. À vrai dire, ils n'étaient peut être même pas faits pour s'entendre. La façon dont ils avaient vécu, grandi, les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées, leurs chemins étaient si différents que leur état d'esprit était tout bonnement diamétralement opposé. Alors que Kanda reprochait à Allen d'être trop altruiste même envers l'ennemi, Allen lui, trouvait que l'asiatique était trop renfermé et ne faisait aucun effort pour s'ouvrir aux autres, quand bien même ils étaient ses compagnons d'arme. Pourtant, ils arrivaient à faire abstraction de leur différents une fois les portes de la salle d'entraînement closes, armes en main ou Innocences activées, pour se battre l'un contre l'autre lors d'une stimulation de combat. C'est cette entente qui faisait que malgré tout, le jeune symbiotique tentait en vain de trouver du bon chez l'autre garçon, bien que ce dernier ne semblait pas disposé à lui faciliter la tâche. Allen essayait de rester persuadé que Kanda n'avait pas un si mauvais fond, il était peut-être juste un peu réticent à l'idée de le montrer si facilement… Mais l'anglais voulait quand même tenter, même si pour ça, il devrait se frotter à son sale caractère.

Perdu dans ses pensées, l'adolescent se laissa porter par ses pas qui le dirigèrent inconsciemment au comptoir où l'attendait Jerry, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Après avoir commandé une bonne dizaine de plats comme à son habitude, ce qui ne surprenait plus personne à part peut-être Lavi qui s'extasiait encore et toujours sur la quantité de nourriture qu'Allen était capable d'avaler, il s'installa à une table, ne tardant pas à être rejoint par ce dernier accompagné de Lenalee qui se plaça en face des deux garçons, son air bienveillant ne quittant pas ses traits. Alors que les trois jeunes exorcistes commençaient à s'attaquer à leur assiettes, la conversation, lancée par le rouquin, détourna vite sur le sujet Yû, qui s'avérait être assis quelques tables plus loin, toujours en éternel solitaire. Allen se retourna pour jeter un œil sur lui, et se replaça aux côtés de son ami poussant un soupir fatigué.

« Ben quoi ? Questionna le borgne, je croyais que vous vous étiez entraînés tous les deux ? Pourquoi tu tires cette tronche ?

-On s'entraîne peut-être ensemble de temps en temps mais on a quand même du mal à s'encadrer lui et moi, tu le sais. Regarde-le ! Je suis sûr qu'ils nous entend. Il dégage une mauvaise aura. »

Lavi se mit à rire en tapant gentiment dans le dos d'Allen qui manqua de renverser le verre dans lequel il buvait, ce qui eu pour effet de faire redoubler les rires du roux. La jeune fille en face d'eux les regardait faire amusée, avant de couper :

« Peut-être que vous n'êtes pas devenus les meilleurs amis du monde, mais Kanda et toi vous entendez mieux qu'au début, tu ne crois pas ? » Questionna-t-elle gentiment.

Allen la fixa quelques secondes, perplexe, et se retourna de nouveau pour observer l'asiatique par dessus son épaule, qui avait apparemment terminé puisqu'il se levait en emportant son plateau. Se replaçant en face de son interlocutrice, il répondit dans un soupir :

« _S'entendre_ , je ne crois pas que ce soit le mot juste. Vraiment, lui et moi on se tolère à peine. Mais c'est vrai qu'en comparaison avec les premiers mois que j'ai passé ici... »

Il posa son menton au creux de sa main, le coude appuyé sur la table et le regard dans le vide, pensif. C'était vrai. Lors de son arrivée à l'Ordre, Kanda avait été le premier qu'il avait rencontré, et on pouvait dire que la tornade qu'il était ne lui avait pas donné la meilleure des premières impressions. L'irascible asiatique l'avait d'abord agressé en menaçant de le découper en morceaux, puis n'avait pas arrêté de lui prendre la tête au moindre de ses actes lors de leur première mission qui, comble de la malchance légendaire dont le symbiotique était victime, se déroulait entre eux. À ce souvenir, Allen poussa un soupir. Partir en mission uniquement avec l'autre exorciste ne lui était plus arrivé depuis, pour son plus grand soulagement, d'ailleurs. Même si leurs rapports étaient légèrement moins tendus qu'au premier jour, Allen n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver en face à face avec Kanda pendant un temps plus ou moins long, sous peine de finir par s'entre-tuer pour de bon.

Sorti de ses pensées par ses deux amis, le garçon secoua la tête, retournant à la réalité, avant de s'empresser de terminer ses assiettes. Son plateau vide, il se leva, annonçant qu'il allait aux bains, le borgne s'empressant de lui dire qu'il l'y accompagnait aussi.

Peut-être qu'Allen avait du mal à s'entendre avec Yû, mais c'était loin d'être le cas avec les autres exorcistes ou même, les autres membres de l'Ordre. D'un naturel plutôt sociable, il n'avait pas tardé à trouver en la personne de Lavi un véritable ami, tout comme il l'était avec Lenalee bien que le comportement de cette dernière soit bien plus maternel. Après tout, il avait peut-être du mal à trouver un terrain d'entente avec le brun, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il ne cherchait pas à voir le bien en lui. Allen était un garçon qui pouvait toujours trouver du positif en quelqu'un, même lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un ennemi du rang d'un Noé, par exemple… Kanda était associable, froid, distant et agressif mais après tout, il devait forcément avoir de bons côtés, non ? Plongé dans ses questionnements, il décida de se tourner vers son compagnon.

« Lavi... Commença-t-il, tout en entrant jusqu'aux épaules dans l'eau brûlante des bains, Tu connais Kanda depuis plus longtemps que moi… D'après toi, est ce qu'il a des qualités ? »

Alors qu'il entrait dans l'eau à son tour, le rouquin le regarda avec l'œil grand ouvert. Il semblait surpris que le symbiotique lui pose de telles questions au sujet du japonais.

« Dis donc Allen, tu nous fais une fixette sur lui ce soir ou quoi ? Rigola le roux en s'appuyant contre les rochers, posant son bras sur le rebord d'une allure nonchalante.

-Mais non ! Se défendit le plus jeune, c'est juste que je pensais à ça… Tout le monde a forcément au moins un bon côté… Et lui aussi, sûrement. Même si des fois, j'ai du mal à retenir l'envie que j'ai de lui arracher la tête... »

Allen soupira en jetant la tête en arrière, s'appuyant contre les pierres chaudes comme l'avait fait Lavi, laissant son corps se détendre dans l'eau fumante. Pendant ce temps, le rouquin semblait réfléchir, l'air perplexe.

« Mmmmh… Il médita encore quelques secondes, je dirais que chez Yû, les bons cotés, comme tu dis, ne sont pas si évidents que chez quelqu'un d'autre… Mais on peut voir que c'est un bon gars lors des missions…

-Hein ? Le coupa Allen, lors des missions ? Tu es déjà parti en mission solo avec lui, Lavi ? Parce que crois moi, il est tout simplement détestable, et je parle en connaissance de cause…

-Attends, laisse-moi finir, repris le borgne, ce que je veux dire c'est que lorsqu'il est avec d'autres coéquipiers, même si ça le fait râler, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de leur venir en aide… C'est son devoir, tu vois ? »

Allen ne répondit pas. Un moue peu convaincue au visage, il se remémorait une fois de plus sa première mission aux côtés de l'asiatique près d'un an plus tôt. Kanda avait été dur avec lui à ce moment-là, mais en effet, il s'était interposé pour le protéger de l'attaque d'un Akuma… Toujours avec mauvaise volonté, du moins. Était-ce ce qu'entendait Lavi par « _un bon fond_ » ? N'était-ce pas un peu léger ? Soupirant une énième fois, il se tassa dans l'eau jusqu'au menton. Décidément, dès qu'il commençait à penser à l'autre, ça le mettait irrémédiablement de mauvaise humeur. Comme quoi, même lorsqu'il n'était pas présent, Kanda avait une aura sinistre.

Décidant d'oublier ses pensées, il se lança avec Lavi dans un débat animé sur les nourritures du monde et les différentes sortes de plats qu'ils avaient pu goûter lors de leurs voyages, sujet qui, étonnamment, avait le don de le mettre de bien meilleure humeur, mais également en appétit. Après plusieurs minutes de conversation et alors que son ventre se mit a émettre un grognement plaintif, le rouquin ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Vraiment, Allen, t'es pas possible ! On sors de table là ! Me dit pas que t'as encore faim, si ? »

L'anglais se gratta l'arrière du crâne, mal à l'aise.

« Roh, ça va ! Tu sais que je suis symbiotique, et puis c'est pas ma faute... »

Continuant de discuter pendant un long moment et jusqu'à ce que l'archiviste ne commence à émettre des signes de fatigue évidement tels que des bâillements à s'en décrocher totalement la mâchoire, les deux exorcistes quittèrent les bains pour retourner chacun à leurs chambres, se saluant et se souhaitant une bonne nuit.

§

La lune était maintenant haute dans le ciel. La nuit était déjà bien avancée, les étoiles ayant remplacé leur faible lueur par un vif éclat argenté. De temps à autres, l'une d'entre elles se laissait mourir, traversant le ciel d'encre d'une nuée lumineuse avant de se volatiliser dans l'atmosphère. La tour s'était faite silencieuse, l'agitation du début de soirée s'étant complètement atténuée, elle était maintenant calme et déserte, comme inhabitée à certains endroits où le silence était si présent qu'il pouvait presque en devenir oppressant. Ce, du moins, pour encore seulement une poignée d'heures, avant que la lueur du jour qui se levait chaque matin de plus en plus tôt ne vienne de nouveau réveiller les nombreux résidents de l'Ordre qui profitaient ce soir d'une nuit de sommeil des plus calmes, ce qui était loin d'être le cas lorsque les exorcistes ou les traqueurs étaient appelés en mission. Dans ces moments-là, il ne dormaient que d'un œil, sans cesse sur le qui vive, devant se tenir toujours prêt à bondir au beau milieu de la nuit pour terrasser un Akuma ou essuyer une attaque plus ou moins violente. Mais ce soir, la nuit était calme, silencieuse et reposante. Du moins, il en serait ainsi jusqu'au lendemain.

§

Il était presque six heures et demie lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil virent glisser dans la chambre sombre de Kanda à travers ses carreaux. Le jeune homme se retourna dans son lit, ses yeux étaient ouverts depuis quelques minutes déjà. Il se redressa lentement, s'asseyant au bord de son matelas, et saisissant le cordon qu'il utilisait pour nouer ses cheveux qui traînait près de son oreiller, il se leva pour s'habiller avant de sortir de la pièce. À l'heure qu'il était, la bâtisse semblait encore déserte, il y régnait un calme plat. C'était sûrement une des raisons pour laquelle Yû se levait si tôt. Il ne croisait personne, était seul, pouvant vaquer à ses activités sans rouquin, nabot, ou cadette Lee dans les pattes.

Lorsqu'il sortait du lit, la routine de Kanda était presque toujours la même. Il commençait par se rendre à la salle d'entraînement où, selon son humeur et son besoin de se défouler ou de se relaxer, il méditait ou bien s'entraînait au sabre pendant plusieurs heures. Sa journée ne pouvait réellement commencer qu'après ce rituel, sous peine de se voir attaquer de son arme le moindre obstacle, animé ou non, qui oserait se dresser en travers de sa route, ne serait-ce que pour lui demander s'il avait passé une bonne nuit. Yû avait souvent besoin d'évacuer la pression. Bien sûr, il possédait une assez grande maîtrise de lui-même pour ne pas laisser paraître ses états d'âme, mais il avait irrémédiablement besoin de se défouler plusieurs fois dans la journée. Ces entraînements le canalisaient et le défoulaient en quelques sortes, rendant sa frustration un peu moins grande.

Alors qu'il poussa la lourde porte de bois de la salle d'entraînement, supposée être vide comme toujours à une heure si matinale de la journée, il y entendit des échos de bruits inhabituels, lui signalant une activité à l'intérieur. Poussant un grognement ennuyé -qui pouvait bien avoir l'audace de venir s'entraîner sur ses heures à lui ?- il s'avança au sein de la pièce, la balayant du regard à la recherche de la forme de vie qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de venir s'entraîner au même moment que lui. En quelques secondes, ses yeux se posèrent une silhouette qu'il aurait pu reconnaître entre mille. Moyashi. Poussant un énième souffle agacé, il s'approcha à grandes enjambées, se postant à quelques mètres de lui, le poing sur la hanche.

« Hé ! »

L'altercation fit sursauter Allen qui ne l'avait décidément pas entendu arriver, il se retourna vivement, l'air étonné, se retrouvant en face à face avec le brun. Son expression surprise se changea en quelques secondes à peine en une grimace presque aussi agacée que celle du japonais.

« Kanda… Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? »

Ils se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes, les sourcils froncés, les dents presque dehors. Allen, toujours en position d'attaque puisqu'il se battait contre un mannequin, se redressa alors que Kanda leva le menton pour le toiser de toute sa supériorité.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous ici, nabot ? »

Le sang d'Allen ne fit qu'un tour, il s'empressa de cracher, ne supportant définitivement pas les surnoms rabaissant que Kanda avait pris pour habitude de lui donner :

« C'est Allen, abruti ! Et la salle d'entraînement ne t'appartient pas. Ne me regarde pas comme si j'étais sur ta propriété. »

Le regard du brun se fit encore plus noir, croisant les bras sur son torse, il lui répondit en sortant les crocs :

« J'ai pas envie de t'avoir dans les pattes dès le matin Moyashi, alors maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

-Faudra me passer sur le corps d'abord si tu veux me virer d'ici, Bakanda, lui lança soudainement le symbiotique sur un air de défi.

-J'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi, j't'ai dit. Ouste.

-Moi non plus, alors plus vite tu te décideras à te battre contre moi, plus vite tu sera tranquille. C'est ce que tu veux, non ? »

Les poings serrées, le dos droit, Allen fixait Kanda de toute sa hauteur. Comme s'il allait se laisser dégager par cette espèce de brute ! Il n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire, non mais. Et se battre contre lui serait décidément un bon moyen de s'entraîner une fois de plus.

« Le premier qui se fait mettre à terre a perdu, reprit Allen en se remettant en position de garde face à Yû qui commençait à décidément perdre patience.

-Tu l'auras voulu, ne viens pas pleurer quand je t'aurai fait mordre la poussière en moins d'une seconde » grogna l'asiatique en l'imitant. Il avait envie d'en finir vite, il ne serait pas tendre avec le gosse ce coup-ci .

Leurs regards se croisèrent, une fraction de seconde avant qu'ils ne se jettent l'un sur l'autre, et c'est Allen qui donna la première impulsion, prêt à attaquer le brun, bien décidé à en découdre avec lui. Kanda s'écarta, esquivant son attaque, tentant de lui donner un coup dans les jambes qu'Allen évita brièvement, dérapant sur le sol avant de lancer son poing dans sa direction, que Yû contra de ses avants-bras.

« Tu crois vraiment que tu vas m'avoir avec un croche-patte, Kanda ? Je suis plutôt bon au corps à corps, tu sais. » ricana Allen en envoyant un coup de jambe vers le brun qui se baissa brusquement pour l'éviter, roulant en arrière pour prendre du recul.

Il n'avait pas envie de perdre plus de temps, impatient, il se jeta de tout son poids sur Allen, passant un bras autour de sa taille pour le déstabiliser, avant de le projeter au sol, s'agenouillant au dessus de lui, le maintenant d'une main puissante sur l'épaule. L'anglais eu à peine le temps de le voir venir et se retrouva allongé dans la poussière en dessous de lui en l'espace de quelques secondes. Abasourdi, il fixa son adversaire, et alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour protester, Kanda le coupa :

« Tu disais ? T'as encore du boulot avant de pouvoir prétendre être bon, Moyashi. Maintenant dégage. »

Kanda se releva, un rictus mauvais ayant pris possession de ses lèvres. Comme si Allen pouvait le battre au corps à corps ! Il aurait presque pu laisser échapper un éclat de rire. S'éloignant sans le regarder plus, le brun reprit possession des lieux alors qu'Allen se redressait sur ses coudes, les cheveux en bataille et les joues rougies, agacé par sa défaite, et surtout embarrassé de la facilité avec laquelle son adversaire l'avait battu. Alors qu'il se relevait et frottait son pantalon pour en faire tomber la poussière, il se dirigea vers la sortie, jetant un œillade au japonais par dessus son épaule, maugréant dans sa barbe. Décidément, si trouver un bon côté à Kanda n'était pas impossible, ça s'annonçait très compliqué.

§

Assis à une table devant son petit déjeuner, Allen mordait rageusement dans une tartine en râlant intérieurement contre « cet imbécile de Kanda », si bien qu'il n'entendit pas Lenalee qui s'approchait de lui à pas feutrés, les mains dans le dos.

« Bonjour , Allen ! »

Surpris, le jeune homme se retourna vers elle, s'essuyant le coin des lèvres, la regardant prendre place en face de lui. Voyant ses traits tendus, elle s'inquiéta, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté :

« Est ce que tout vas bien ? Tu en fais, une tête ! »

Soufflant à la simple pensée de la raison de son agacement, l'anglais croisa les bras.

« C'est cet idiot de Kanda. Si tu savais comme il peut me fatiguer, des fois ! »

Ne cherchant même plus à comprendre les multiples raisons des querelles entre les deux garçons, et soulagée de savoir qu'il ne s'agissait que de ça, elle rigola en le rassurant :

« Allen, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Kanda a un bon fond, tu sais.

-Justement… J'aimerais bien arriver à le voir, ce « bon fond » que vous lui trouvez tous... »

Allen avait presque murmuré cette dernière phrase, et n'ayant pas entendu, la chinoise sembla perplexe, prête à lui demander de répéter. Fatigué de se prendre la tête à cause de l'asiatique et voulant passer à autre chose, Allen coupa :

« Ce n'est rien, laisse tomber. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose pour venir me trouver ici ? »

La jeune fille regarda son ami, peu convaincue de ses excuses. D'un naturel toujours un peu trop inquiète, elle avait tendance à beaucoup s'en faire pour ses amis et ne les laissait pas s'en tirer si facilement s'il n'osaient pas lui avouer ce qui leur pesait vraiment sur le cœur. Cependant, vu la façon dont il avait recommencé à manger, Allen n'avait pas l'air d'aller si mal que ça. Elle reprit :

« Oui, grand frère m'a demandé de t'appeler, il veut te voir dans son bureau.

-Une mission ? Allen redressa la tête, intéressé par les dires de sa camarade.

-Hm hm, acquiesça-t-elle, je crois bien. »

Sur ces paroles, elle se releva, laissant son ami terminer avant d'aller retrouver l'autre exorciste qui accompagnerait Allen lors de cette nouvelle mission, pour leur plus grand plaisir à tous les deux.

§

À l'heure qu'il était, Lenalee savait très bien où trouver celui qu'elle cherchait. Il n'était ni dans sa chambre, ni au réfectoire, encore moins à la bibliothèque. De ses doigts fins, elle fit tourner la poignée de la grande porte de la salle d'entraînement, y pénétrant silencieusement, se faisant aussi discrète qu'une souris. Tendant l'oreille, elle ne tarda pas à entendre les bruits mat des coups de sabre en bois, accompagnés d'une respiration saccadée.

Toujours aussi discrète, elle s'approcha d'un pas léger vers la source des bruits, et se retrouva en face de celui qu'elle cherchait. Bien qu'elle se fut étonnement discrète, il l'avait entendue arriver, aussi, il se retourna vers elle, les sourcils froncés et le regard peu amène comme à son habitude.

« Vous vous êtes passés le mot pour venir me casser les pieds, ce matin ? Gronda-t-il à l'attention de sa camarade.

-Allons Kanda, ne sois pas si désagréable, s'il te plaît. »

Le japonais souffla, se retournant pour reprendre son entraînement, ignorant la jeune femme qui fronça les sourcils.

« Dis donc ! Je suis en train de te parler, je te signale ! Râla-t-elle en posant ses poings sur ses hanches. Aussi douce soit-elle, Lenalee n'aimait pas être ignorée. Et ce n'était sûrement pas le sale caractère de Kanda qui allait l'intimider.

-Bon, qu'est ce que tu veux ? Grommela le japonais en tournant son regard vers elle.

-Le grand intendant veut te voir dans son bureau. »

Voyant le manque de réaction de son interlocuteur, elle ajouta :

« C'est pour une mission, Kanda. »

Le susnommé releva la tête. Une mission représentait pour lui l'occasion de sortir de ces murs, de se défouler sur quelque chose de vivant, de prendre l'air et de ne plus voir les têtes d'idiots qui lui servaient de coéquipiers. Tournant à peine ses épaules vers elle, il lâcha d'un ton las qui ne laissait transparaître son intérêt :

« J'irai quand j'aurai fini de m'entraîner. »

Sans rien ajouter de plus, il se remit à sa tâche, oubliant la jeune fille comme si elle n'avait jamais été là. Celle-ci s'en alla aussi discrètement qu'elle était entrée, refermant la porte sans un bruit, espérant secrètement qu'ils ne lui en voudraient pas trop de ne pas les avoir informés aussi bien l'un que l'autre qu'ils feraient équipe. Après tout, ils l'apprendraient bien assez tôt.

§

Assis dans le canapé faisant face au bureau du grand intendant, Allen tenait le rapport de mission entre ses mains. Komui venait de finir de lui expliquer ce qui l'attendait là-bas, l'informant de la situation et des précautions qu'il devrait prendre. Alors qu'il avait presque terminé et qu'il s'apprêtait à le renvoyer, la porte s'ouvrit tout à coup sur l'épéiste qui sembla marquer un temps d'arrêt lorsqu'il reconnu le propriétaire de la tignasse blanche confortablement installé sur le sofa devant lui. Allen se retourna, et eu le même réflexe en voyant le japonais et sa mine déconfite.

« Ne me dites pas… Commença Kanda, qui serra entre ses doigts la poignée, déjà blasé de se dire que sa petite sortie ne se ferait pas en solo, mais en plus avec _lui_ , que je vais devoir me taper le gosse ?

-Parce que tu crois que j'ai envie de partir en mission avec toi, espèce de brute ? S'insurgeât le dit gosse, se relevant, une veine pulsant sur sont front.

-Stop ! Les coupa Komui, vous n'allez pas commencer ! Kanda, reprit-il en fixant le japonais, tu en a mis, du temps. J'ai déjà expliqué le déroulement de la mission à Allen, je ne vais pas me répéter cent fois, il te l'expliquera. Maintenant sortez ! Et vous n'avez pas intérêt à vous chamailler une fois de plus! »

Et les deux exorcistes se retrouvèrent tous les deux devant la porte du bureau de l'intendant, fermée, Allen ayant le rapport à la main. Il se tourna vers son coéquipier de fortune, l'air mauvais. Kanda siffla :

« Quelle plaie.

-Ta joie est partagée, Kanda.

-J'ai pas besoin de toi, t'façon, cracha-t-il en tournant les talons. Allen s'empressa de le rattraper, se faisant violence.

-Où tu vas ? Je dois t'expliquer…

-J'ai pas besoin que tu m'explique quoi que se soit ! Coupa-t-il, file-moi le rapport, je sais lire. »

Commençant à sentir monter l'exaspération en lui, Allen serra les dents. « Abandonne », se dit-il « File-lui ce foutu rapport et on en parle plus ». Il passerait un temps plus ou moins long en seule compagnie de Kanda pendant cette mission, il n'avait pas envie d'une énième dispute qui mettrait encore le feu aux poudres. Il repensa à ce que lui avaient dit ses amis un peu plus tôt. « Kanda a un bon fond… J'ai de plus en plus de mal à y croire ». Mais il ne capitulerait pas pour autant. Il remettait juste ça à plus tard, peut-être à un moment où l'autre serait moins agressif… Sans insister plus, il lui donna le rapport, lui jetant plus à a figure qu'en lui tendant cordialement, et s'en retourna, se disant qu'il lui donnerait sûrement plus de fil à retordre que les Akumas qu'ils auraient à terrasser une fois sur place.

* * *

Et voilà pour le premier chapitre! N'hésitez pas à commenter si vous avez lu, même un _"j'aime bien"_ fait toujours plaisir :)

Comme tous les premiers chapitres, j'ai commencé par un peu de mise en place. Ça commence à bouger dès le deuxième, _dw_.

A bientôt pour la suite les gars!


	2. Ciel d'orage

Bonjour à tous! Voici le tant attendu (je blague) chapitre deux. Je voulais le poster plus tôt dans la journée mais j'ai oublié. Désolée.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre II** **-** ** _"Ciel d'orage"_**

Allongé dans son lit, les jambes croisées, Kanda tenait entre ses mains le rapport de sa future mission avec Allen. Ils partaient demain en bateau pour l'Angleterre, un pays dans lequel il n'avait encore jamais mis les pieds. De toute façon, il s'en fichait. Pour le moment, il était trop occupé à râler intérieurement du fait que sa mission se déroule avec le nabot et pas en solo comme il l'avait espéré. Sérieusement, il était bien assez fort pour s'en charger tout seul. En plus, de ce qu'il lisait, ça n'avait pas l'air si terrible.

D'après ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, il y avait une concentration d'Akumas au niveau d'un bled assez reculé et perdu au Sud du pays, dans le comté du Dorset. Le village, Shaftesbury, semblait cependant lui aussi ne pas être tout à fait net. Sur le rapport, il pouvait lire que les habitants étaient plutôt sauvages et ne juraient que par l'église du village et son prêtre qui y donnait des sermons à longueur de journée, et même de nuit.

Le japonais passa une main sur son front, ébouriffant sa frange en poussant un soupir agacé. Des sermons même la nuit ? Il n'était pas un as en catholicisme, mais ça semblait un peu tiré par les cheveux. Les habitants de ce village devaient seulement être un peu perchés, rien de grave de toute façon. Ils n'avaient qu'à dézinguer les Akumas qui traînaient dans le coin, récupérer l'Innocence si Innocence il y avait et se barrer pour rentrer aussitôt. Rapide et efficace. Balançant la paperasse au bord de son lit, le jeune homme s'étira et s'allongea, croisant les bras derrière sa nuque, fixant le plafond. Demain, ils se rendraient au port pour prendre le bateau en direction de la péninsule anglophone. Perdu dans ses pensées, il tourna longtemps avant de pouvoir trouver le sommeil, ce qui le rendrait sûrement d'humeur massacrante au réveil, pour le plus grand bonheur de son camarade qui aurait à se le coltiner pendant une longue traversée de la Mer du Nord.

§

Tôt le lendemain matin, les deux exorcistes se tenaient prêt pour le départ, leurs vestes sur les épaules et leurs valises à la main. Embarquant dans le petit canot accompagnés du Traqueur qui irait avec eux jusqu'au port, ils s'installèrent face à face, s'ignorant royalement après s'être vivement engueulés, comme d'habitude, dès qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés. Le court trajet en barque se fit dans le plus grand des silences, seul le bruit de l'eau qui glissait le long des planches de bois berçait l'atmosphère sombre qui pesait sur eux.

Allen se tenait le visage dans les mains, les coudes sur les genoux et les yeux inconsciemment rivés sur son camarade de fortune. L'Angleterre… Sa terre natale. Depuis qu'il était arrivé à l'Ordre, il n'y avait pas remis les pieds. Il se sentait envahi par les nombreux souvenirs qu'il gardait de sa jeunesse, lui laissant souvent un arrière goût amer de regret et de mélancolie. Il poussa un long soupir, fermant les yeux, et lorsqu'il les ré-ouvrit, le japonais était tourné en face de lui. De son regard mauvais qui ne le quittait pas, il ouvrit la bouche d'un air peu avenant :

« Tu vas pas t'y mettre, Moyashi. T'as intérêt à prendre ton mal en patience, je veux pas t'entendre souffler pendant toute la traversée. »

Renfrogné, Allen, qui n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire par cette grande perche au caractère de cochon, lâcha avec une irritation non contenue :

« Je souffle si je veux. Tu vas quand même pas me dire que ça te pose un problème ? T'es vraiment grave, Kanda. »

Alors que l'asiatique s'apprêtait à lui répondre, ils sortirent du couloir sombre des dessous de la Congrégation, débouchant dans les sillons d'une ville de Scandinavie où le QG se situait.

L'embarcation fila rapidement entre les canaux sinueux, pendant que la leur du jour qui se levait à peine venait glisser sur les murs et les rues, les tintant d'une lumière orangée. Le ciel était vierge de tout nuage, et cette journée s'annonçait encore plus chaude que la précédente. Un enfer lorsque les exorcistes devaient garder sur eux leurs uniformes épais sous lesquels ils cuisaient littéralement. Mais pour le moment, la matinée était encore fraîche. Allen regardait autour de lui, attentif, ayant soudainement oublié son altercation avec l'autre garçon. Cela faisait certes près d'un an qu'il avait rejoint l'Ordre, mais il avait rarement l'occasion de descendre en ville, ne serait-ce que pour s'amuser. Après tout, à part faire la tournée des bars avec Lavi, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à voir. Et comme l'alcool n'était pas son fort…

De longues minutes plus tard, le Traqueur fit ralentir la barque, l'amarrant au bord de la rive. Ils étaient arrivés au port. Habituellement, lorsqu'ils partaient en mission, ils quittaient rarement le continent et se rendaient sur les lieux en train, mais il arrivait qu'il leur faille prendre le bateau lorsqu'il se rendait sur des îles inaccessibles autrement que par voie maritime. Posant un premier pied à terre, le jeune symbiotique observait les alentours avec toujours autant d'attention. Il ne s'était jamais aventuré près du port de la ville, bien qu'il lui soit arrivé de prendre le bateau quelques fois. Kanda lui, semblait tout à fait indifférent et descendit de la petite embarcation sans même saluer le Traqueur, se dirigeant vers un gros ferry amarré quelques mètres plus loin. Le voir agir de la sorte exaspérait au plus profond l'anglais qui poussa un deuxième soupir -heureusement, Kanda était trop loin pour l'entendre- et se tourna vers l'homme pour le remercier. Il empoigna sa valise, posa son deuxième pied sur le sol et emboîta le pas à l'asiatique qui montait déjà sur le navire.

C'était un bateau immense. À bord, des centaines de personnes embarquaient également, des familles pour la plupart. Sûrement prenaient-ils des vacances bien mérités maintenant que les journées devenaient plus clémentes. Allen se laissa encore une fois distraire, les yeux posés sur un couple et leurs deux enfants, qui semblaient si heureux qu'il aurait pu en oublier le mal du monde pendant un instant. _Une famille aimante_ … Non, il ne devait plus y penser, ressasser tout ça n'avait aucun intérêt. Il se retourna et se dirigea vers son partenaire, accoudé sur le pont, fixant la mer. Le bateau n'avait pas encore démarré, quelques retardataires se pressant encore pour y embarquer. Le symbiotique se plaça aux côtés du japonais, s'accrochant aux balustrades. Sans un mot, il se mit à fixer les horizons, tentant de se changer les idées. L'asiatique tourna un œil vers lui mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Tant qu'il avait la paix, il pouvait tolérer la proximité avec un de ses coéquipiers… Seulement pour un moment, du moins.

Après quelques minutes, et alors qu'Allen se retrouvait maintenant les bras croisés sur les barres et la tête posée dessus, l'air rêveur, le bateau se mit soudain à bouger, parcouru par une forte secousse qui fit sursauter l'anglais alors qu'il s'agrippait de nouveau à ce qu'il pouvait trouver. Toujours à ses côtés, immobile, Kanda le toisa avec rictus sournois :

« J'espère que t'as pas le mal de mer, au moins, nabot.

-Je t'emmerde ! » Râla Allen, grossier, les sourcils froncés, honteux de s'être fait surprendre par un simple remous.

Kanda se retourna vers la mer, son sourire toujours aussi mauvais accroché aux lèvres. Décidément, il ne manquait pas une occasion pour se foutre de lui. Le fixant quelques secondes tout en le maudissant sur plusieurs générations, Allen finit par décrocher et s'en alla pour rentrer à l'intérieur. S'asseyant sur un des rares canapés libre, tous occupés par les voyageurs, il appuya son dos contre le dossier en soufflant. Il n'était pas très à l'aise. En effet, il supportait mal les trajets en bateau… Il espérait que la traversée se passerait quand même sans encombres, après tout, il avaient deux milles kilomètres à s'enquiller d'un coup, ce qui s'annonçait plutôt long. Le voyage durerait quatre jours, et honnêtement, le jeune homme avait hâte d'arriver. Il n'avait jamais pris le bateau pour un temps aussi long et appréhendait un peu. De plus, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il pouvait compter sur le soutien de son partenaire.

§

Alors que la nuit commençait à tomber, le soleil s'étant évanoui à l'horizon depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, un vent froid empli d'effluves marines se mit à souffler sur le pont. Kanda, qui y avait passé un bon moment, les yeux rivés sur l'eau, sentait ses longues mèches de cheveux battre sur son visage. Il s'y trouvait maintenant seul, la plupart des passagers étant déjà rentrés pour dîner ou même se coucher, pour les plus épuisés d'entre eux. S'accoudant dos à la mer, il passa une main dans sa longue chevelure pour défaire sa queue de cheval. Il poussa un léger soupir de bien être, sentant la pression qui tirait sur son crâne se relâcher. Les alentours étaient calmes et silencieux, seul le bruit des vagues qui venaient mourir contre la coque du ferry se faisait entendre.

Kanda avait souvent pris le bateau pour partir en mission, il était à l'Ordre depuis si longtemps que c'était presque aussi courant pour lui que de prendre le train, et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, il préférait voyager par voie maritime. Un espace plus grand qu'une ridicule cabine dans un wagon lui permettait de se sentir moins enfermé. Et la mer était apaisante. Une étendue d'eau immense, bercée par le flot des vagues, sombre et envoûtante. Il aurait pu rester sur le pont pendant de longues heures encore, mais le vent souffla de nouveau, plus persistant cette fois, et il devenait glacé. La chaleur de la journée avait définitivement disparue pour laisser place à une nuit trop fraîche pour rester plus longtemps à l'extérieur. Posant une dernière fois son regard sur l'eau qui s'étendait devant lui à perte de vue, il retourna à l'intérieur. Balayant la pièce du regard à la recherche de son nabot de coéquipier, il l'aperçut, allongé sur un des canapés, un bras replié couvrant son visage. De son autre main, il serrait le tissu rouge du sofa. Kanda haussa sourcil. Pourquoi se tenait-il dans cette position ? Plus par obligation qu'envie, il s'approcha de lui, lâchant sans douceur :

« Hé, Moyashi. Tu nous fais quoi, là ? »

Dans un gémissement à peine étouffé, Allen se redressa sur un coude, levant les yeux sur celui qui se trouvait en face de lui. Poussant un soupir, il s'assit et passa une main sur ses yeux.

« Rien. J'ai rien. Et c'est Allen. »

Kanda le fixait toujours. La peau d'Allen était bien plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée, et il ne fallut pas longtemps à l'épéiste pour le remarquer.

« T'es bizarre. Me dis pas que tu te sens mal ? »

Touché. Allen se raidit, gardant le regard rivé sur ses pieds.

« J'ai rien, j'te dis. Et depuis quand ça te préoccupe, de savoir comment je vais ? »

Soudain, le bateau fut secoué par une vague plus forte que les autres. Retenant un haut le cœur, le jeune anglais posa une main sur sa bouche, le buste penché en avant. Kanda recula d'un pas, et lâcha, dans un soupir exaspéré :

« J'y crois pas. T'as vraiment le mal de mer... »

Allen restait muet. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se prendre la tête avec l'autre pour ça. Là, maintenant, il avait plutôt une furieuse envie de vomir. Voyant son manque de réaction, le japonais leva les yeux au ciel avant de lâcher, l'air contraint :

«Tu vas pas rester là, Moyashi. »

Et passant un bras autour de la taille d'Allen, il l'aida à se relever, à la plus grande surprise de ce dernier qui tituba alors que l'autre le soulevait, lâchant un hoquet de surprise :

« Kanda ? Tu fais quoi, là ? Lâche-moi !

-Je t'emmène dans notre cabine. J'fais pas ça pour toi, rentre toi bien ça dans la tête. J'ai juste pas envie que tu refasse le canapé avec tes restes. Accroches-toi. »

Mal à l'aise, Allen sentit ses oreilles chauffer. Il n'était pas un enfant, il était encore capable de se retenir, quand même. Et il avait sa fierté ! Mais les remous et les balancements du ferry le faisaient définitivement se sentir mal. Sans répondre, il s'appuya sur Kanda, marchant fébrilement jusqu'à la cabine qui leur était réservée.

§

Allen se laissa tomber sur le lit, épuisé. La nausée était encore bien présente, si bien qu'il respirait plus fort. Il avait chaud, et se sentait définitivement mal, le léger malaise de tout à l'heure était maintenant bien plus présent. Il allait passer une nuit d'enfer. Il n'avait même plus assez de forces pour retirer ses bottes, et enfonça son visage dans l'oreiller essayant tant bien que mal de camoufler son trouble auprès de son partenaire. Mais ce dernier n'était pas dupe, il s'assit sur le lit d'en face le fixant sans un mot. Sentant un regard peser sur lui, Allen se fit violence pour tourner la tête dans sa direction.

« Quoi ? Lâcha-t-il faiblement à l'encontre de son partenaire.

-Rien. Tu vas rester comme ça ? Questionna le japonais sans avoir vraiment l'air concerné.

-Je me sens top mal… Répondit quand même Allen bien qu'ennuyé par la flegme de l'autre. Je vais essayer de dormir. »

Il lui tourna le dos, rabattant difficilement la couverture sur lui. Toujours immobile, le japonais le regarda faire sans sourciller. De toute façon, qu'Allen ait le mal de mer ou non lui importait peu. Au moins, comme ça, il resterait calme et lui foutrait la paix.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée quand Kanda poussa la porte de leur cabine. Il n'allait sûrement pas rester au chevet d'Allen, il était donc parti dîner et faire un dernier tour sur le pont. Maintenant, il se sentait lui aussi fatigué. Il fallait avouer que les longs voyages avaient comme un effet soporifique, et il se laissa lourdement tomber sur son lit, fixant le plafond comme il avait pris l'habitude inconsciente de le faire. Alors qu'il entendit à sa gauche une faible respiration, il tourna la tête pour voir ce qu'il en était de son camarde. Ce dernier dormait, enroulé dans ses draps, et son sommeil n'avait pas l'air trop agité. Tant mieux, pensa Kanda, il n'avait sûrement pas envie de s'occuper d'un gamin malade. Se redressant pour se déshabiller, il retira d'abord ses bottes, puis sa veste, avant de se mettre sous les draps à son tour. Une petite fenêtre ronde du côté du lit d'Allen laissait entrevoir la faible lumière de la lune qui se reflétait sur la mer, baignant la pièce dans une lueur pâle. Alors qu'il commençait à sentir le sommeil prendre possession de son corps, Kanda se demanda comment il ferait pour son entraînement quotidien pendant ces quatre jours qu'ils allaient passer sur le bateau. Il espérait trouver sur le ferry une quelconque salle où il pourrait au moins méditer… Et sur ces pensées, il s'endormit jusqu'au lendemain matin, lorsque les rayons du soleil auraient remplacé ceux de l'astre de la nuit, et les réveillerait encore une fois aux aurores.

§

Allen était assis sur son lit. Les cheveux en bataille et la chemise froissée, il passa une main sur sa tempe pour la masser. Une douleur lancinante lui traversait le crâne, et même s'il avait passé une nuit peu agitée, il se sentait toujours nauséeux. En face de lui, Kanda lui faisait dos, toujours endormi. Il devait être assez tôt, Allen pouvait voir à travers le hublot le ciel clair du jour qui se levait à peine. Leur cabine comprenait une petite salle d'eau individuelle, aussi il se fit violence pour se lever, essayant de s'y rendre laborieusement. Une fois à l'intérieur, il déboutonna sa chemise avec lenteur dans l'optique de prendre une bonne douche. Il espérait que ça le revigorerait et n'avait aucune envie de passer les trois jours de traversée restant dans cet état-là. Peut-être qu'il pourrait prendre quelque chose, un cachet contre ses maux de tête, au moins… Entrant dans la cabine, il alluma l'eau qui se mit à couler sur son visage et son corps. La fraîcheur lui redonnait un peu de vivacité et le fit soupirer d'aise.

Ressortant quelques minutes plus tard, une serviette autour de la taille, il ouvrit sa valise pour y attraper des vêtements de rechange. L'asiatique était toujours aussi paisiblement endormi, Allen entreprit donc d'aller faire un tour du bateau avec l'intention de se remplir la panse. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis qu'il avait quitté le QG, et ce n'était sûrement pas une petite nausée qui aurait raison de son appétit.

Ouvrant discrètement la porte de leur cabine et la refermant sans un bruit, il observa les alentours. Le ferry était plutôt spacieux, les couloirs recouverts d'une tapisserie rouge et or, et le sol tapissé d'une épaisse moquette pourpre. Hésitant pendant quelques secondes, il décida de prendre à droite, écoutant son piètre sens de l'orientation. Il déboucha sur le salon où il avait passé l'après midi la veille, et qui était peu rempli à cette heure matinale. Il s'approcha d'un stewart pour lui demander où est ce qu'il pourrait trouver le réfectoire, son ventre commençant à émettre des cris de famine trop peu discrets à son goût. Et une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il se retrouvait attablé, un copieux petit déjeuner trônant en face de lui. _« Copieux »_ aurait certes été le mot juste s'il s'agissait d'une personne ayant un appétit normal, mais pour Allen, c'était très raisonnable en comparaison des quantités qu'il avait l'habitude d'avaler. Il avait devant lui une tasse de thé accompagnée d'un grand bol de chocolat, une baguette entière qui attendait de se faire tartiner de beurre et des différentes confitures qu'il avait à sa disposition. Une assiette d'œufs pochés et de bacon accompagnés de deux toasts grillés attendait sagement à sa droite, alors qu'à sa gauche se trouvait un imposant pichet de jus d'orange pressée. Sans plus attendre, le jeune homme se mit à table avant que ses nausées et ses maux de têtes ne reprennent le dessus. Il espérait seulement qu'il pourrait garder ce petit déjeuner et non pas le rendre plus tard si une vague secouait un peu trop le bateau...

Une fois qu'il en fut venu à bout, sous les regards surpris de quelques passagers qui se trouvaient dans le restaurant au même moment que lui, il se leva, prêt à se rendre sur le pont pour y profiter de l'air marin. Si le remous des flots le rendait mal, les effluves d'iodes et d'eau salée lui faisaient le plus grand bien. Par chance, ce matin, les secousses étaient moins fortes que la veille, et Allen pu se rendre à destination sans être obligé de s'appuyer contre les murs dès qu'une vague le secouait un peu trop. Une fois sur le pont, il reconnu de dos une silhouette qui lui était un peu trop familière. Kanda était déjà là, tourné vers la mer, au même emplacement que la veille comme s'il ne l'avait jamais quitté. Il ne savait faire que ça, ou quoi ? Repensant à la veille, d'ailleurs, Allen se dit qu'il devrait peut-être le remercier, ne serait-ce que pour l'avoir accompagné jusqu'à son lit… Il s'approcha de lui et prit une inspiration.

« Kanda. »

Le japonais tendit l'oreille, et tourna légèrement la tête pour avoir son interlocuteur en vue. Il avait bien moins mauvaise mine qu'hier.

« Encore en vie, Moyashi ?

-Oh, ça va… Commença à râler Allen, puis il se reprit : merci pour hier. »

Kanda sembla interloqué, et le fixa avec un air interrogateur. À la vue de son expression, le symbiotique s'empressa d'ajouter :

« Pour m'avoir aidé à aller jusqu'à la cabine. »

L'épéiste le fixa, restant silencieux peut-être une seconde de trop. Il reprit :

« Te méprend pas nabot, j'te l'ai dit. C'était juste pour pas que t'en foute partout au cas où t'aurais vraiment la gerbe. Compte pas sur moi pour te porter tous les soirs jusqu'à ta piaule. »

Allen laissa échapper un soupir agacé, serrant entre ses doigts les barres auxquelles il se tenait fermement. Kanda, ou la bonté incarnée. Mais au fond de lui une petite voix lui chuchotait que, venant du brun, le seul fait de ne pas l'avoir laissé agoniser sur un canapé était déjà pas mal.

§

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, la traversée fut semblable à la journée que les deux exorcistes venaient de passer. Le deuxième soir, Allen s'était de nouveau senti mal et s'était réfugié dans son lit, le ventre retourné par ces nausées insupportables. Les deux derniers jours de voyage avaient été moins éprouvants, le jeune homme commençant doucement à s'habituer aux remous. Étrangement, Kanda et lui ne s'étaient pas trop pris la tête, contrairement à leurs habitudes. Sûrement parce qu'ils n'étaient pas sans cesse l'un sur l'autre, Allen traînant du côté des cantines et Kanda fixant l'horizon passant le plus clair de son temps libre sur le pont, n'ayant pas trouvé de moyen de s'entraîner ou de méditer pendant la croisière.

Au matin du quatrième jour, on pouvait apercevoir depuis le pont la berge de la péninsule anglophone qui se trouvait quelques centaines de mètres en face d'eux. Soulagé, Allen regardait le rivage se rapprocher de plus en plus, se disant qu'il poserait bientôt un pied sur le sol. L'embarcation s'engagea dans la Tamise avant d'accoster au port de Londres, où tous les passagers finissaient leur voyage.

Un fois le ferry amarré et les portes ouvertes, la foule se pressa pour descendre à l'extérieur. Les exorcistes sortirent avec les derniers voyageurs qui formaient une foule plus calme. Une fois les deux pieds sur la terre ferme, Allen ne put s'empêcher de s'étirer, heureux de retrouver enfin le plancher des vaches. Kanda, lui, semblait n'en avoir rien à faire, comme à son habitude.

Alors que le jeune symbiotique regardait autour de lui, déjà emporté par l'ivresse de l'agitation de la ville, il fut durement rappelé à la réalité par le japonais qui lui lança avec froideur :

« Hé, Moyashi. Je te signale qu'on a un train à prendre, reste pas planté là à rêvasser. »

Allen se retourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés :

« Ça va Bakanda, je suis au courant. Et c'est Allen !

-Tch. »

Ah, oui, la répartie légendaire du brun. Allen leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant d'exaspération alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la gare, qui se trouvait près du port. Une fois sur le quai, les deux garçons patientèrent car le train avait du retard. Quoi de mieux pour les mettre d'encore meilleure humeur ?

Assis sur un banc à l'intérieur de la gare, le brun les bras croisés sur le torse et le regard mauvais, le blandin les coudes posés sur les genoux et la tête au creux de ses paumes, un air fatigué sur les traits, ils patientaient en silence, s'ignorant alors qu'ils se trouvaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Allen ferma les yeux, soufflant silencieusement par le nez. Il était épuisé de la longue traversée en bateau qu'ils venaient de vivre, et maintenant, il devait patienter pour un train qui n'arrivait pas… Et avec Kanda, en plus. Il avait hâte d'arriver et d'en avoir fini avec les trajets interminables.

§

C'est une heure plus tard que les wagons se firent enfin entendre, leurs roues crissant sur les rails usés alors que le train s'arrêtait à quai. La deuxième partie de leur voyage serait bien plus courte que la précédente : ils n'avaient que deux petites heures de plus à supporter et ils seraient arrivés à destination. Exténué, Allen n'avait pas tardé à s'endormir dès qu'il fut assis sur la banquette. Le japonais, en face de lui, avait le coude appuyé au rebord de la fenêtre et regardait le paysage défiler sans un mot.

Heureusement pour eux, le trajet fut sans encombres. Ils arrivèrent en début d'après midi à l'arrêt de Shaftesbury, qui se trouvait à la limite entre le village et le hameau voisin. L'auberge dans laquelle ils resteraient le temps de la mission se trouvait à l'entrée du bourg, juste en face de la gare.

Une fois leurs affaires déposées dans la chambre qu'ils partageraient, ils descendirent plus bas dans la ville sans s'accorder plus de repos. Leur voyage leur avait certes pompé beaucoup d'énergie, mais l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait sur les lieux ne les rassurait pas, et ils avaient comme un mauvais pressentiment.

Les rues étaient désertes. Alors que la journée avait été ensoleillée, le ciel au dessus d'eux était devenu sombre et un vent chaud s'était levé, laissant présumer un orage carabiné qui menaçait d'éclater plus tard dans la soirée. On aurait presque dit un village fantôme, les petites habitations de pierres aux toits de chaume semblaient froides et abandonnées comme si personne n'y avait vécu depuis des années. Au coin des rues, de la mousse et du lierre remontait le long des murs jusqu'aux toits, et le lavoir qui se trouvait en face d'une lignée de maisons était à sec, délaissé et négligé comme tout le reste aux alentours.

Soudain, Allen tendit l'oreille. Il lui semblait percevoir de plus loin des éclats de voix, résonnant en écho contre les murs étroits de la ruelle dans laquelle ils s'étaient engagés. Kanda sembla les percevoir à son tour, aussi, ils décidèrent de suivre les paroles pour remonter jusqu'à leur source. Il devait bien y avoir au moins quelques habitants dans ce village, sinon, qui aurait pu les prévenir de l'infection d'Akumas ? En parlant d'Akumas d'ailleurs, ils n'en avait encore aperçu aucun. L'œil gauche d'Allen ne s'était même pas manifesté, comme s'il n'y en avait pas à proximité.

Descendant encore plus bas, ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus du cœur du village. La voix qu'ils percevaient à peine était maintenant parfaitement distincte et claire. Un timbre grave, à la portance étonnamment lointaine, ininterrompue. Les deux garçons devinaient qu'il s'agissait d'un verset de la Bible, lu à haute voix. Kanda se rappela alors du rapport de mission qu'il avait lu quelques jours plus tôt. « Un prêtre qui donne des sermons du matin jusqu'au soir »... Ça ne pouvait être que ça. Méfiant, il posa sa main sur le manche de son sabre, prêt à le dégainer au moindre évènement suspect. Il se sentait tendu depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés ici, l'atmosphère dégageait quelque chose de préoccupant, comme si une menace s'apprêtait à leur tomber dessus d'une seconde à l'autre. La chaleur pesante malgré le ciel noir et le vent qui soufflait de plus en plus fort n'était pas pour arranger la dérangeante impression que ça clochait définitivement dans ce bled. Les deux exorcistes se sentaient comme observés et talonnés… Pourtant, Allen se retournait à chaque coin de rue lorsque la sensation devenait trop oppressante, mais il n'y avait rien derrière eux. Seul le vent qui s'engouffrait entre les murs, émettant un sifflement lugubre.

Quelques pas plus tard et alors que la voix était maintenant plus proche que jamais, les deux exorcistes débouchèrent sur la place du village. Une imposante église de pierres noires et aux vitraux sombres trônait fièrement au centre du bourg, sa croix pointant vers le ciel surplombant ses alentours. Une foule immense se trouvait devant la bâtisse, si bien qu'on ne pouvait pas distinguer visuellement le propriétaire de la voix qui les avait menés jusqu'ici. Dès que leurs pas résonnèrent sur le sol dallé du village, la voix se tut, et les habitants, jusqu'à lors comme envoûtés par les paroles qui étaient prononcées un peu plus tôt, se retournèrent tous dans leur direction, un regard acerbe et malveillant se découvrant sur leurs visages.

Les deux garçons s'immobilisèrent, impressionnées par la réaction plutôt surnaturelle de l'assistance. Allen sentit sa pomme d'Adam faire un aller-retour dans sa gorge, alors qu'un long frisson lui parcourut l'échine. De longues secondes passèrent dans le silence, l'attroupement fixant les exorcistes, l'air devenant soudainement encore plus lourd.

Allen et Kanda échangèrent un regard dubitatif. Avec toutes les missions qu'ils avaient à leur actif, ils en avaient vus, des habitants sauvages, mais à ce point là, c'en était franchement déconcertant. Ils se sentaient définitivement inquiets, mais pour une fois, ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

* * *

Et voilà! Alors, qu'en avez vous pensé? Comme toujours n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ;)

Le prochain chapitre ne sortira que dans deux semaines sachant que je ne suis pas là le weekend prochain. Il va falloir prendre votre mal en patience. Je sais, ça va être dur. Rassurez-vous, il est carabiné, ça devrait compenser le retard.

A la prochaine :)


	3. Cimetière

Bonjour les copains, voici le troisième chapitre! Comme je l'avais dit, il est un poil plus hardcore que les précédents. Pas de quoi virer dans le M mais par soucis de prévention j'ajoute quand même un petit _gore warning_.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre III \- " _Cimetière"_**

Un large éclair blanc illumina le ciel, un grondement sourd retentissant une poignée de secondes plus tard, accompagné d'une pluie torrentielle qui laissait couler de grosses gouttes le long de la vitre derrière laquelle Allen se trouvait. Appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés, il scrutait l'extérieur qui s'embrasait dès qu'un nouveau coup de tonnerre éclatait, découvrant le village et l'imposante église situés plus bas dans la vallée, qu'ils pouvaient voir depuis leur chambre d'hôtel.

Ils y étaient retournés dès que les premières gouttes d'eau avaient commencé à marteler le sol dallé de la place du village, accompagnées de grondements lointains qui n'annonçaient rien de bon. La rencontre avec les habitants les laissaient perplexes. Allen se revoyait encore face à cette foule muette, qui avait commencé à avancer dangereusement vers eux, comme un groupe de prédateurs prêts à passer à l'attaque. Allen et Kanda ne pouvaient pas s'en prendre aux civils, aussi agressifs soient-ils. Leur mission était de les sauver des attaques d'Akumas et de la menace du Compte, même si, pour des raisons obscures, ils s'attiraient plus souvent leur haine que leur considération. Ils étaient habitués de toute façon, et ne cherchaient plus les remerciements ni la sympathie de ces mortels pour qui ils risquaient leurs vies.

Dans un réflexe, Allen s'était empressé de cacher son bras dans son dos. Il ne portait pas de gants cette après-midi là, et l'hostilité des villageois menaçait de s'accroître s'ils découvraient cette malformité qui était sienne. Des gens si pieux le prendraient sans aucun doute pour ce qu'il était, finalement: un jeune homme maudit, au bras difforme et au visage balafré.

Même Kanda, qui était généralement plutôt grande gueule dans ce genre de situation était resté étrangement silencieux, et plus étonnant encore, il avait l'air inquiet. Allen l'avait rarement vu comme ça, le japonais ne laissait habituellement jamais entrevoir ce genre d'attitude. Si même _lui_ sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, le jeune symbiotique ne pouvait définitivement pas être rassuré. Son instinct aussi lui criait de se tirer d'ici le plus vite possible, mais il essayait tant bien que mal de l'ignorer, gardant en tête que ce comportement inhabituel cachait forcément un mystère des plus sombres.

Maintenant, l'asiatique était allongé sur son matelas, le dos appuyé contre le mur et les jambes croisées, perdu dans ses pensées comme son partenaire. Un nouvel éclat argenté accompagné d'un crépitement déchira le ciel, la foudre fondant comme un oiseau de proie sur la croix qui dominait le clocher de l'église. La détonation fit sursauter les deux exorcistes, les sortant de leur torpeur. Leurs regards se croisèrent, égarés, avant que Kanda ne tourne la tête en passant une main dans sa chevelure, agacé de se laisser surprendre par un simple éclair. Il se redressa et soupira, s'adressant à Allen d'un ton las.

« Hé, Moyashi. Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? »

Allen fit claquer sa langue, irrité :

« C'est Allen. Et j'en sais rien. J'ai jamais vu ça... Pourtant, ils sont bien humains, sinon mon œil se serait manifesté.

-J'avais capté, répondit le japonais, mais ils ont l'air hypnotisés. Je pense que celui qui leur récite les prières a dû leur faire quelque chose pour qu'ils soient comme ça. »

La situation actuelle faisait qu'ils n'étaient pas enclin à se taquiner méchamment comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire. Ce soir, ils étaient préoccupés par cette situation à laquelle ils n'avaient jamais fait face auparavant.

Allen se retourna de nouveau vers l'extérieur. L'orage semblait se déplacer, le rugissement se faisant de plus en plus lointain, couvert par le bruit sourd de la pluie qui tombait sur les toits. Peut-être que Kanda voyait juste ? Si c'était le cas, la clé de la résolution de l'histoire se trouvait là. Il vint s'asseoir sur son propre lit, en face de son partenaire.

« On devrait essayer d'entrer dans l'église. Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange, qu'ils soient tout le temps dehors ?

-J'en sais rien, j'ai pas la moindre idée de comment ça fonctionne, là-bas.

-En temps normal, les sermons se font à l'intérieur. Et pas à n'importe quelle heure de la journée…

-Stop, Moyashi, coupa Kanda. J'ai pas besoin d'un cours sur la religion pour voir que ça cloche. De toute façon, on ira à l'église demain, on verra bien ce qui nous attend là-bas. »

Sur ces paroles, Kanda se tourna dos à lui en s'enroulant dans ses couvertures. Le symbiotique laissa son regard se perdre sur sa silhouette emmitouflée quelques secondes, avant qu'un écho d'orage lointain ne le fasse se retourner de nouveau vers la petite fenêtre encastrée dans l'épais mur de la chambre. Il n'était pas sûr qu'entrer dans l'église soit vraiment une bonne idée, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix.

§

Le jour à peine levé, alors que le ciel abandonnait ses teintes sombres pour se colorer de bleu et de jaune, illuminant à peine les alentours encore humides des pluies diluviennes de la veille, seul le bruit des pas claquant sur le sol et dans les flaques se faisait entendre, résonnant sur les murs de pierre des maisons du village. Kanda et Allen avaient décidé la veille de se rendre jusqu'à l'église, afin d'y pénétrer pour voir s'il pouvaient trouver quoi que se soit à l'intérieur relié au comportement des habitants, ou même à une éventuelle Innocence. Le japonais, la main toujours sur le manche de sa lame, prêt à dégainer, observait les alentours avec attention. Allen marchait à ses côtés, tout aussi méfiant que son partenaire. Soudain, une détonation retentissant plus loin derrière eux les fit se retourner en une fraction de seconde, et au même moment, l'œil du symbiotique s'activa dans un sifflement métallique.

« Kanda ! »

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en ajouter plus pour que l'autre comprenne, et ils se ruèrent tous les deux dans la direction opposée, d'où s'échappait maintenant une fumée opaque.

Ils débouchèrent à la lisière d'une épaisse forêt d'épicéas, où la densité des branches touffues laissait à peine passer la lumière du jour qui commençait à poindre. Le japonais freina, émettant un claquement de langue irrité : se battre contre ces machines entre les troncs et les feuilles était bien plus difficile que lorsqu'ils étaient dans les airs. Allen, lui, ne semblait pas s'en faire plus que ça, puisqu'il s'engouffra entre les arbres, Innocence activée, prêt à en découdre. De là où il était, Kanda n'arrivait pas à voir combien il y en avait exactement. Cinq… Peut-être sept ? Il n'était pas sûr. Grâce à son œil, le symbiotique avait un net avantage sur lui à ce niveau-là. Les obstacles n'allaient pas le gêner, aussi, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit retentir l'explosion caractéristique d'un Akuma déraillé qui explose après s'être fait abattre par une Innocence.

Du coin de l'œil, l'épéiste en aperçut deux autres qui tentaient de prendre la direction opposée. Dégainant son sabre qui glissa à toute vitesse hors de son fourreau dans un crissement typique de lame affûtée, il se jeta sur eux, se réceptionnant sur le premier. Il planta sa lame entre les deux yeux de son visage grisâtre qui n'avait plus rien d'humain, et ceux-ci devinrent blancs, se retournant dans leurs orbites. Le japonais s'empressa de remettre un pied à terre avant qu'il n'explose, détruit par son Innocence qui l'avait transpercé de l'intérieur. Derrière lui, le deuxième se mit à faire feu dans sa direction. Esquivant les balles empoisonnées d'un saut en arrière, il se recula pour l'avoir totalement dans son champ de vison. Plissant les yeux, il s'élança, tranchant l'air de sa lame en envoyant sur le monstre ses insectes d'outre-monde qui le firent éclater alors qu'il était encore en l'air, disparaissant dans un cri rauque et désespéré.

Allen, de son côté, était appuyé contre un tronc épais, caché de trois Akumas qui s'approchaient dangereusement de lui. Son œil les avait détecté, il savait parfaitement où ils se trouvaient. Ils étaient si prévisibles… Ces niveaux un n'étaient que du menu fretin pour eux. Son bras gauche activé, il le serra un peu plus contre lui pour le garder dissimulé. Encore un peu, il fallait qu'ils s'approchent juste encore un peu… Lorsque les trois titans métalliques furent à seulement quelques mètres de l'arbre derrière lequel se trouvait Allen, il en ressortit précipitamment, se jetant sur eux toutes griffes dehors, les laissant marqués de larges entailles. Les machines dégénérèrent quelques secondes dans les airs, l'une d'entre elle fonçant droit sur un arbre, le déracinant et le faisant tomber au sol dans un bruit sourd, soulevant une couche de poussière et d'épines desséchées. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, ils explosèrent, laissant derrière eux un tas de déchets à moitié organiques qui s'évaporèrent dans une fumée toxique.

Sortant d'entre les arbres en passant les mains sur sa veste pour en faire tomber la poussière, Allen retrouva Kanda, à l'orée de la forêt, pendant que ce dernier rangeait soigneusement Mugen dans son fourreau. Se jetant une œillade, d'un consentement muet, ils se remirent en route sans perdre une minute de plus.

§

D'un pas discret, se faisant silencieux, toujours hantés par leur rencontre de la veille, les deux garçons s'avancèrent sur le chemin qui menait au centre du village. Ils avaient prévu de pénétrer dans l'église, mais avec l'attroupement qui s'était formé à son entrée, la tâche s'avérait plus compliquée que s'ils avaient pu passer par la porte principale, ils savaient déjà qu'ils devraient emprunter une issue dérobée ou passer par une fenêtre qu'ils devraient sûrement briser. Au détour d'un vieux mur recouvert de mousse, la bâtisse se dévoila enfin devant eux. Ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de parfaitement la détailler la fois précédente, ayant décidé de faire demi-tour sans demander leur reste, mais Allen fut étonné qu'un édifice d'une telle envergure se trouve dans un village en apparence si modeste.

Le bâtiment était fait de pierres sombres, taillées et encastrées dans les murs. Son clocher imposant montait jusqu'au ciel, couronné d'un crucifix que le symbiotique avait déjà eu l'occasion d'observer depuis la fenêtre de leur petite chambre d'hôtel. Ses parois étaient ornées de nombreux vitraux sombres, aux teintes rouges et bleutées. De l'extérieur, on distinguait mal ce qu'ils représentaient, la lumière du soleil venant se refléter sur eux, les couvrant de reflets lumineux qui ne laissaient pas percevoir leurs motifs. Ils auraient l'occasion de mieux les observer une fois à l'intérieur, lorsque la lumière passerait au travers. L'église, construite en forme de croix, laissait imaginer la possibilité de trouver une porte un peu plus en arrière par laquelle ils pourraient s'introduire, car comme ils s'y attendaient, la foule se pressait devant l'édifice même à une heure si matinale. La voix grave résonnait encore, captant l'attention sans faille des villageois qui semblaient comme subjugués.

Les exorcistes choisirent de passer par derrière un rassemblement de maisons, restant loin des yeux mauvais des fidèles. Ils débouchèrent à l'entrée du cimetière du village, accolé au côté droit de l'église. Il n'y avait personne aux alentours, l'endroit était parfaitement désert. D'un signe de tête, le brun, qui s'était avancé, fit comprendre à Allen que la voie était libre. Aussi, ils passèrent les vieilles grilles forgées et se frayèrent un chemin entre les tombes jusqu'à arriver près du mur, où une petite porte de bois renfoncée dans la paroi du transept se faisait aussi discrète que possible. Kanda avança sa main vers la poignée pour la tourner, sans grande espérance que cette petite entrée ne soit pas fermée à double tour. Pourtant, dès lors que ses doigts passèrent sur le bois verni, la porte se laissa pousser dans un grincement presque inaudible. Les deux garçons se regardèrent, interdits. D'un à-coup à peine plus léger, le japonais entreprit de l'ouvrir entièrement.

Il fit un premier pas à l'intérieur, méfiant, prêt à se défendre au moindre bruit ou mouvement suspect. Pourtant, rien ne vint. Seul l'écho étouffé du prêtre qui continuait ses prières de l'autre côté de la porte principale résonnait dans l'espace. Il faisait terriblement sombre entre ces épais murs de pierre, si bien qu'ils eurent besoin de plusieurs secondes pour que leurs yeux puissent enfin s'adapter à la pénombre.

Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux à l'intérieur, marchant sans un bruit, observant leur environnement avec attention. Après quelques pas seulement, une odeur nauséabonde commença à se faire sentir. Elle n'était présente que par effluves, mais elle se faisait si forte à certains moments que les deux exorcistes venaient à s'en demander s'il n'y avait pas un cadavre en décomposition quelque part dans l'immense bâtisse. Flottant dans l'air, la senteur était lourde, écœurante, aux relents âcres de chair pourrissante.

Comme ils avaient pu le constater depuis l'extérieur, l'église était spacieuse. Allen s'avança prudemment jusqu'à son centre, d'où il pouvait la voir dans son intégralité. La nef était large, occupée de quatre rangées de modestes bancs en bois et d'un confessionnal aux épais rideaux pourpres. À quelques pas de lui se trouvait le font baptismal dans lequel reposait l'eau bénite. Le jeune symbiotique s'en approcha et se posta devant, se penchant légèrement au dessus. À la surface de l'eau, lisse comme un miroir, il pouvait voir son reflet. Il y fit glisser ses doigts, créant des anneaux qui brouillèrent son image pendant quelques secondes, les légers flots venant mourir contre la paroi de pierre froide. Lorsque les remous cessèrent, Allen eu un sursaut en apercevant le reflet de Kanda dans l'eau à côté du sien. Il se retourna brusquement vers lui :

« Kanda ! Tu m'as fait peur !

-On est pas là pour rêvasser, Moyashi, gronda-t-il sèchement, on devrait plutôt chercher l'origine de cette odeur. »

Alors que le japonais retournait sur ses pas, se dirigeant vers le chœur, Allen suivait ses mouvements d'un œil agacé. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, trop perdu dans ses pensées comme souvent dès qu'il croisait sa propre image. Il se posait beaucoup de questions à son sujet. Il ne savait pas qui il était vraiment, au fond… Mais il ne devait pas se préoccuper de ça, _pas maintenant_. L'image de Kanda à côté de la sienne, en plus de l'avoir surpris, ne lui avait pas tellement déplu. Le voir près de lui alors qu'il s'angoissait de questionnements si profonds… Il s'était, pendant l'espace d'un instant, senti un peu moins isolé face à ce reflet qui le tourmentait tant.

Coupant court à ses pensées obscures, le jeune garçon se dirigea vers l'autel, recouvert d'un linceul blanc sur lequel étaient disposés de vieux cierges. Passant un doigt sur l'épaisse couche de poussière qui les recouvrait, Allen se fit la réflexion que l'église devait rarement être utilisée. Elle était intacte, et pourtant avait l'air à l'abandon, comme si personne n'y venait jamais. Prédominant l'odeur de cadavre en décomposition qui se voulait plus forte par moments, flottait une odeur de renfermé et de bois pourri, de pierres humides, comme dans une grotte ou un endroit qui ne verrait jamais le soleil.

En parlant de soleil, alors que le japonais tournait désormais autour de l'imposant crucifix doré qui trônait derrière l'autel, le symbiotique leva les yeux pour observer les larges vitraux qui décoraient les murs sombres de l'église. En effet, maintenant qu'ils se trouvaient à l'intérieur et que la lumière du jour passait à travers eux, ils étaient bien plus visibles et majestueux que vus depuis l'extérieur. D'immenses fenêtres aux couleurs rouges, bleues, mais aussi des teintes de doré et de vert, se mêlant parfois entre elles, représentant plus de saints et d'apôtres que les deux garçons réunis pouvaient en citer. Face à la grandeur de ces œuvres d'art, l'anglais se sentit soudainement tout petit, comme si ces figures divines prenaient vie devant lui, le surplombant de toute leur hauteur et leur puissance. Allen fit glisser ses yeux de vitrail en vitrail, subjugué par leur éclat envoûtant. Le jeune homme s'en approcha pour les voir plus en détail, et parmi la rangée de trois vitraux qui s'étendait devant lui, Allen en reconnu un qu'il avait déjà vu auparavant. _Le couronnement de la Vierge_ … Il l'observa avec attention, se remémorant chaque détail au fur et à mesure qu'il redécouvrait l'image. La minutie et l'attention portées à la fenêtre lui donnaient presque l'air d'être en vie… « Si seulement », pensa-t-il « ils pourraient nous dire ce qui ne va pas, ici. »

Kanda, de son côté, déambulait maintenant au cœur de la chapelle. Il laissait aller son regard le long des murs de pierre, remontant jusqu'au plafond pour former de larges voûtes où étaient peintes de nombreuses fresques aux teintes dorées. Des scènes de banquets, des saints et des angelots décoraient tout le plafond de l'église. Alors qu'il détaillait les peintures, il fut soudain envahi d'un doute, comme s'il avait l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose. Il se retourna vers Allen, les yeux toujours rivés sur les vitraux, qui ne semblait avoir rien remarqué. Un malaise commençait peu à peu à l'envahir, aussi, il posa la main sur son fourreau, regardant autour de lui, cherchant l'origine de ce ressentiment. Le silence était oppressant. _Le silence_ … Une goutte d'eau dégoulina le long d'un mur, son clapotis résonna contre les parois de l'église lorsqu'elle vint plonger dans la coupelle d'eau bénite. Kanda comprit. C'était ce silence qui le dérangeait tant. La voix du prêtre ne retentissait plus, il s'était tût. Son instinct, sûrement, lui cria de se mettre à l'abri immédiatement. Il retourna vers Allen en quatrième vitesse :

« Moyashi, y'a un problème. »

Le symbiotique se retourna vers lui, inquiet :

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, Kanda ?

-Le prêtre, il ne parle plus. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, faut qu'on se planque. »

Les paroles du japonais eurent pour effet de faire redoubler l'angoisse d'Allen, déjà bien peu à l'aise entre ces murs lugubres. Il regarda autour de lui, se sentant lui aussi envahi par cette oppressante sensation de silence. Brusquement, et à sa plus grande surprise, Kanda le saisit par le bras sans un mot et l'entraîna à l'intérieur du confessionnal. Au moment où il referma la porte sur eux, le claquement léger du bois fut couvert par le grincement sourd de la porte principale qui s'ouvrit en grand.

Le cœur cognant dans sa poitrine et le souffle court, Allen eut d'abord du mal à comprendre ce qui venait d'arriver. Peu à peu, il devina que Kanda avait eu un éclair de lucidité en ce précipitant là-dedans pour les cacher tous les deux, et il réalisa aussi que celui qui venait d'entrer dans l'église en poussant les portes avec fracas n'était autre que le prêtre. Il déglutit difficilement, apercevant la silhouette sombre qui se détachait dans la lumière du jour, pénétrant maintenant à grands rayons à l'intérieur de l'édifice.

Son cœur manqua un battement lorsque, dans un sifflement aigu, son œil gauche s'activa.

La grande silhouette fit un pas à l'intérieur. Dans ses bras, il tenait quelque chose. Une autre forme, certainement sans vie au vu de ses membres désarticulés qui pendaient lamentablement. Les deux garçons retenaient leur souffle, stupéfaits par la scène dont ils étaient témoins. Kanda avait bien vu l'œil d'Allen se déclencher à l'instant où la figure du prêtre était apparue devant eux dans l'encadrement des grandes portes de bois, entourée de lumière. Ça ne pouvait être que lui, c'était ce soit-disant religieux qui n'était pas humain. Interdits, ils le regardèrent s'avancer, leur cœur battant jusque dans leurs oreilles tant leur appréhension était grande.

Allen ne pouvait détacher les yeux de la forme sans vie que le démon tenait entre ses bras. Un animal ? Non… Un enfant ? Il n'en était pas tout à fait sûr, l'intensité de la luminosité extérieure les rendant de nouveau aveugle dans la pénombre de l'église.

Plus oppressante encore que la peur de savoir ce qu'il étreignait contre lui, la crainte de se faire découvrir. L'angoisse que le démon flaire leur odeur, entende les battements lourds de leurs cœurs ou leurs respirations saccadées difficilement contenues.

Mais il n'en fut rien. Le prêtre continuait d'approcher, lentement, jusqu'à arriver au centre de l'église, en plein milieu du transept. Dès lors qu'il avait pénétré au sein du bâtiment, l'atmosphère avait changé. L'humidité fraîche conservée par les pierres s'était transformée en une chaleur pesante, faisant bourdonner les oreilles des exorcistes, comme un signal brouillé. Leurs yeux avaient beau s'adapter à l'obscurité, elle persistait comme si les fenêtres avaient soudainement été recouvertes d'un drap épais, empêchant toute lumière de se faufiler.

À quelques pas seulement de l'hôtel, l'homme s'immobilisa avant de se baisser, posant la silhouette inerte sur le sol. S'accroupissant, il sembla se mettre à soulever quelque chose, ses muscles se gonflant et se contractant sous l'effort. Le raclement de la pierre contre le sol informa les deux exorcistes qu'il venait de déplacer une dalle.

C'est à ce moment qu'Allen plaqua une main contre son nez, fermant les yeux, envahi par l'effluve nauséabonde qui submergea presque immédiatement le lieu. Cette odeur de charogne venait donc d'en dessous… Et ce corps sans vie qu'il avait amené avec lui… Allait-il l'y jeter ? Qu'est ce qui se trouvait sous cette dalle ? Au vu de la senteur se faisant de plus en plus enivrante, ce n'était sûrement pas le premier corps qui était déposé ici.

L'anglais n'eut pas le temps de se laisser plus aller à ses pensées, un nouveau relent, plus intense cette fois, lui donna un haut le cœur. À ses côtés, Kanda n'avait pas l'air de mieux faire face à cette infection. Le bras replié devant le bas de son visage, son autre main serrant le manche de son arme, Allen pouvait distinguer ses traits crispés dans l'obscurité, il pouvait presque sentir qu'il était aussi tendu que lui.

Se faisant violence, Allen tourna de nouveau son visage vers la scène, essayant de distinguer tant bien que mal les mouvements de l'homme. Celui-ci semblait s'enfoncer dans le sol, peut-être descendait-il un escalier secret qui se trouvait sous la dalle qu'il venait de déplacer, mais le symbiotique eut à peine le temps de le voir disparaître que ses yeux furent attirés comme malgré eux vers les vitraux.

D'abord, il parut ne pas comprendre. Puis la peur s'empara de lui avec plus de puissance, le saisissant à la gorge, comme une main qui le serrerait si fort qu'elle l'empêcherait de respirer. Sur les fenêtres, les images religieuses des saints et des apôtres avaient disparu. Les couleurs vertes et bleutées étaient remplacées par des tons pourpres, sombres, presque noirs. À la place de la Vierge, on distinguait clairement une figure démoniaque, sa tête surplombée de deux cornes noires, ses yeux rouges traversant le jeune homme de toutes parts. Aux pieds de la bête, une masse informe de corps, de bras, de visages ensanglantés et déformés par la douleur. Le réalisme le frappa de nouveau, mais cette fois, il se sentait en danger. Le démon avait pris possession de cette église, l'Akuma qui avait fait son nid dans ce village n'était pas un simple niveau un comme ils avaient l'habitude d'en combattre si souvent. Celui-ci était surpuissant, au point que dès lors qu'il entrait dans ce lieu saint dont il avait fait son antre, celui-ci changeait et se dématérialisait pour s'adapter à sa lourde puissance démoniaque.

Allen n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête, qui se répétait en boucle dans son esprit : _fuir_. Partir d'ici le plus vite possible. La peur lui tordait l'estomac, l'odeur nauséabonde lui faisait tourner la tête. Il s'était rarement senti aussi mal, comme s'il se trouvait au bord d'un ravin et qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de plonger la tête la première dans le vide. Ses jambes tremblantes le lâchèrent, et alors qu'il tombait à terre, Kanda le saisit de nouveau par le bras pour le rattraper.

« Hé, Moyashi, qu'est ce que tu fous ? Souffla-t-il, relève-toi.

-Kanda… Il arrivait à peine à articuler, allons nous-en d'ici. »

Le japonais le regarda comme si un troisième œil venait de lui pousser au milieu du front. Il semblait moins affecté que lui par cette atmosphère pesante. Peut-être n'avait-il même pas remarqué que les dessins des fenêtres avaient changé.

« Et puis quoi encore ? Il faut qu'on aille voir ce qui se trame là-dessous.

-Mais les vitraux, Kanda... »

Il avait à peine soufflé cette dernière phrase, si bien que le japonais ne parut pas l'entendre, tournant de nouveau les yeux vers le trou où avait disparu le prêtre quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Il ressort. »

Toujours à terre, Allen se raidit. La peur de se faire découvrir était encore bien présente. Il ne comprenait pas ce sentiment. Lui qui n'avait jamais peur d'aller au combat, pourquoi se sentait-il si affaibli, là, maintenant ? Pourquoi était-il si effrayé ? Peut-être que la force du monstre était telle qu'elle se répercutait sur eux… Mais pourquoi Kanda ne semblait-il rien ressentir ?

Le japonais suivait du regard l'homme qui prenait maintenant le chemin inverse, les mains vides, ne le quittant pas des yeux une seule seconde. Marchant en direction de la sortie, la lumière du jour se reflétait totalement sur lui, et il pouvait apercevoir son visage. Des traits humains, quelques peu étranges et déformés mais il n'était pas si différent que n'importe quel autre… L'enfoiré avait bien choisi sa cible. Il se demanda pendant un instant comment était l'Akuma à l'intérieur. Au vu de la réaction du Moyashi, il devait être épouvantable. Il pouvait la sentir, même s'il ne le voyait pas, sa puissance était colossale. À cette simple pensée, il sentit un long frisson lui courir le long de l'échine.

Un bruit sourd retentit et la lumière qui baignait les lieux disparut, laissant de nouveau l'intérieur de l'église dans le noir le plus total. Peu à peu, la chaleur pesante qui baignait dans l'air se dissipa, laissant place à la fraîcheur humide de la pierre. Les vitraux retrouvèrent leurs motifs originaux, les rayons passant à travers eux, venant mourir sur le sol dans de multiples tâches de couleurs.

Allen se releva difficilement, s'aidant d'une main contre la paroi du confessionnal dans lequel ils étaient resté cachés. Kanda en ouvrit la petite porte, observant les alentours avec méfiance avant d'en sortir complètement. La forte odeur de mort régnait encore dans l'espace, mais l'ouverture avait été refermée. Le japonais se dépêcha de se rendre là où le prêtre était entré dans le sol quelques minutes plus tôt, s'agenouillant, tâtant les dalles en essayant de retrouver celle qui menait au sous-sol.

Le symbiotique, lui, ne se sentait pas vraiment mieux. L'envie de vomir ne le quittait pas, il ne pouvait plus supporter ces relents âcres qui lui retournaient l'estomac. Voyant Kanda agenouillé au sol à la recherche du passage, son inquiétude redoubla.

« Kanda, il est parti. On s'en va, je... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que l'épéiste avait soulevé la lourde dalle en pierre, délivrant une nouvelle vague d'émanation qui envahit aussitôt l'église. Il se tourna vers Allen, le regard dur :

« On entre. »

Et sans un mot de plus, il s'enfonça dans le sol, suivant le chemin emprunté plus tôt par le prêtre, ne laissant d'autre choix à Allen que de le suivre dans cette descente aux enfers.

* * *

Voili voilou. Alors? Ça vous plaît toujours ?

Sinon, comme c'est l'époque des partiels (argh) et que je devrais, éventuellement, réviser un peu, histoire de, je pense que je vais poster les nouveaux chapitres toutes les deux semaines. Ça me laisse le temps de prendre de l'avance comme ça.

A plus :)


	4. Angoisse

Et bonjour! Voilà comme promis le chapitre quatre! En espérant qu'il vous plaise, comme les autres :)

Comme la dernière fois, je me répète, pas de quoi passer en rating M, mais je garde le _gore warning_ du chapitre précédent. Personnellement, y'a rien qui me choque plus que ça ici, mais comme il m'en faut beaucoup et que je doute que d'autres sont bien plus sensibles, je préviens. Après, si vous lisez ça, c'est sûrement que vous aimez les atmosphères sombres et les secrets bien dégueulasses. Continuez comme ça! Ne changez jamais! Vous êtes en bonne voie.

J'en profite aussi pour répondre à la review de _**Emelynn21**_ : Merci beaucoup! Ne t'en fais pas, ce chapitre devrait répondre à toutes tes questions ;)

Bref, je vous laisse là-dessus et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre IV \- _"Angoisse"_**

L'atmosphère était pesante. L'air était lourd, chargé d'effluves de chair pourrie et décomposée. L'obscurité envahissait l'espace, ne laissant deviner que de vagues formes éparses plus bas sur le sol.

Une main appuyée contre le mur, Kanda descendait l'escalier de pierre qui les mèneraient jusque dans les tréfonds de l'église. L'autre couvrait le bas de son visage, le préservant tant bien que mal de ces odeurs insupportables alors qu'il avançait lentement, ne sachant pas où poser les pieds, suivant son instinct alors qu'il progressait dans la petite pièce sombre. Derrière lui, il entendait le résonnement des pas mal assurés d'Allen, sa respiration saccadée, il pouvait même sentir son angoisse et son dégoût sans même avoir à se retourner pour les lire sur son visage.

Par l'ouverture, de faibles rayons lumineux se frayaient timidement un chemin, venant glisser sur les murs, permettant aux deux exorcistes de descendre sans encombre. Il fallut quelques instants encore avant que leurs yeux ne distinguent avec un semblant de clarté les formes qui jonchaient le sol. Même s'ils ne voulaient pas se l'avouer, ils savaient déjà de quoi il s'agissait, une odeur si forte ne pouvait qu'annoncer quelque chose de mauvais. Pour Allen, le seul fait de l'envisager le rendait malade.

Il pouvait sentir son sang pulser jusque dans ses oreilles. Peu à peu, les formes inertes sur le sol se dessinèrent plus nettement devant lui, et alors que l'horreur lui glaçait le sang, il ne pouvait pas détourner les yeux de ces dizaines de cadavres étendus par terre. Dans le rayonnement faible de la clarté qui passait difficilement à travers l'ouverture de la trappe, une main, immobile et blanche se découvrait, se détachant de la masse informe qui restait cachée dans l'ombre. Une toute petite main, aux doigts frêles et fragiles, à la peau si fine qu'on pouvait deviner les veines bleues qui couraient sous l'épiderme. Une main d'enfant. Alors que ses yeux finissaient de s'accoutumer à la pénombre des lieux, à la seconde où il distingua les rondeurs juvéniles d'un visage, ses jambes le lâchèrent en même temps que le peu de raison qu'il lui restait, et il remonta les escaliers de pierre en quatrième vitesse pour se jeter dehors et fuir loin de ce charnier et de cette horreur dont il avait été témoin.

En sortant du sous sol, pris de panique, il manqua de se vautrer par terre à cause de ses jambes tremblantes qui ne le retenait que difficilement. Il se releva d'une main, l'autre plaquée sur sa bouche retenant non sans mal des hauts le cœur de plus en plus insistants, et fonça vers la petite porte par laquelle ils été entrés plus tôt, où se faufilaient des raies de lumière qui en dessinaient les contours. Il se rua vers son échappatoire, ignorant dans son dos les pas du japonais qui s'était lancé à sa poursuite.

Kanda était derrière lui, essayant de le rattraper, mais Allen était rapide. Dès qu'il fut sorti à son tour, le symbiotique était déjà à la porte, courant vers l'extérieur. Dans sa panique, il avait sûrement dû oublier la menace du prêtre qui devait encore roder dans les environs, et dans l'état de choc dans lequel il se trouvait, il était tout à fait incapable de se défendre, encore plus de se battre contre lui. Le japonais se précipita derrière le plus jeune, soudainement envahi par un sentiment d'angoisse.

« Allen ! »

Mais ce dernier ne l'étendait même pas, il était déjà à l'extérieur, une main le retenant difficilement au mur et l'autre appuyée contre son ventre alors qu'il se vidait bruyamment de ces trois derniers repas, l'odeur lui ayant retourné l'estomac et la vue de ces corps épars ayant fini d'achever le travail.

Le voyant faire, Kanda recula d'un pas, une grimace de dégoût lui retroussant les lèvres. Il se retourna, jetant de nouveau un œil vers cette église dans laquelle il ne remettraient probablement jamais les pieds, essayant de se concentrer sur autre chose, restant maître de lui-même sous peine de ne pas pouvoir retenir ses nausées lui aussi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune symbiotique s'était laissé glisser le long du mur, essoufflé, une larme roulant sur sa joue à cause de l'effort. Secoué de soubresauts de temps à autres, il peinait à reprendre une respiration régulière, les yeux dans le vague, vidé de ses forces à tel point que même son esprit ne pouvait plus former de pensées cohérentes. Pendant ce temps là, Kanda était retourné dans l'église remettre la dalle en place pour ne pas laisser de trace de leur passage, si le démon y remettait les pieds et trouvait l'endroit saccagé il ne perdrait sûrement pas une seconde avant de se mettre à la recherche des coupables.

Il fixait maintenant Allen, le dos appuyé contre la petite porte de bois verni et les bras croisés, lui aussi mentalement épuisé par ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. Seulement, il n'en montrait rien, comme à son habitude. Il était d'ailleurs assez surpris de la réaction de l'autre qui n'était pas non plus du genre à se laisser aller de manière générale, surtout devant lui. Vu l'état du gosse, il était clairement en état de choc. De toute façon, d'après ce qu'il avait compris, sa jeunesse l'avait déjà pas mal détruit aussi bien dedans qu'en dehors. Il espérait seulement que cette expérience n'allait pas finir d'achever sa santé mentale... Pas qu'il se fasse du soucis pour le blandin, mais finir la mission avec une loque sous le bras serait plus encombrant qu'autre chose.

Kanda commença quand même à se faire du soucis lorsqu'au bout d'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Allen était toujours aussi silencieux, n'ayant pas bougé d'un pouce, le regard toujours rivé sur le même point, appuyé lamentablement contre le mur comme un pantin désarticulé. Fermant les yeux, agacé, il se fit violence une fois de plus pour le soulever et passer un bras autour de sa taille, l'aidant à marcher jusqu'à leur hôtel, toujours dans le plus grand des silences.

§

L'après-midi touchait maintenant à sa fin, le ciel s'assombrissant plus loin à l'horizon, annonçant de nouveau un orage alors que le vent se levait, s'engouffrant dans les branches des arbres et sous les toits, c'était à se demander si une tempête ne menaçait pas de se lever sur le pays.

Enfermés dans la petite chambre, silencieux, les deux exorcistes avaient passé une partie de l'après-midi à réfléchir pour l'un, et à fixer un point au loin pour l'autre. Allen était assis sur son lit, une jambe repliée contre son torse et ses deux bras croisés autour. Ses yeux étaient cernés et son teint était pâle, il n'avait pas lâché un seul mot depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'église.

De temps en temps, Kanda lui jetait un coup d'œil, pour voir ce qu'il en était de lui, mais son état ne s'améliorait pas. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et qu'il ne l'avait pas ouverte, lui qui était d'habitude si chiant. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, le japonais n'aimait pas ça. Le voir aussi morne et silencieux était si contraire à ses habitudes que s'en était anormal. Voir Allen aussi calme, c'était tout simplement dérangeant.

Poussant un soupir agacé, il se leva de son lit et vint se planter devant le symbiotique, le regard dur.

« Bon. Ça suffit comme ça. Ressaisis-toi, merde. On vas pas y passer la journée. »

Sans réponse, Allen releva ses yeux vers lui, le regard toujours aussi vide d'émotions. Il le fixa quelques secondes, parcourant les traits de son visage sans vraiment réfléchir, et son regard fut de nouveau attiré vers le bas alors qu'il posa son visage sur son genou.

Kanda le regardait faire, démuni face à si peu de réaction. Eux qui d'habitude vivaient de fortes engueulades, qui s'empoignaient par le col et qui manquaient toujours de se jeter l'un sur l'autre pour se cogner dessus, se retrouvaient maintenant dans un face à face silencieux. Kanda avait l'impression de faire la conversation à un mur, et il n'aimait pas du tout ça. Énervé, il empoigna Allen par les épaules, le secouant durement, crachant avec férocité.

« Putain, Moyashi ! Réveille-toi ! Tu te laisses pas abattre autant d'habitude, merde ! »

Allen ouvrit la bouche, comme s'il allait répondre quelque chose. Pus il la referma, avant de l'ouvrir de nouveau, lâchant dans un murmure :

« Des enfants... »

Kanda ne parut pas bien entendre. Aussi, sa prise sur les épaules d'Allen se fit plus ferme.

« Quoi ?

-C'était des enfants, Kanda… Pourquoi ? »

Le japonais leva les yeux aux ciel, soupirant, exaspéré par les tourments du gosse.

« J'en sais rien, putain. Tu crois que ça me réjouit ? C'est ça, d'être exorciste. Arrête de te morfondre. »

Allen détourna le regard, la mâchoire serrée. Il se fit violence pour retenir le sanglot qui formait une boule dans sa gorge.

« Ils n'ont pas mérité ça. Ils auraient dû être sauvés… Leur famille... »

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase. Kanda comprit. Alors c'était ça, qui le tourmentait tant ? Le japonais laissa retomber ses mains le long de son corps, se redressant. Allen semblait avoir encore quelque chose à dire.

« Pourquoi ils étaient là ? »

Le symbiotique serra les poings, élevant la voix.

« Pourquoi ils étaient là dessous ? Dans quel but ? Les habitants ont livré leurs enfants à ce démon sans aucun scrupule ? »

Immobile, Kanda coupa froidement.

« Tu vois bien qu'ils sont complètements hypnotisés. Ils ne sont pas dans leur état normal.

-Alors pourquoi se sont les enfants, les victimes ?! »

Allen avait crié cette dernière phase, fixant le japonais dans les yeux. Celui-ci prit la parole, ne détachant pas son regard du sien.

« C'est ça qui te dérange tant, hein ? Que se soient des innocents ? Arrête, Moyashi. Tu te morfonds pour des problèmes qui ne te concernent même pas. Tu n'iras nulle part si tu continues comme ça. »

Voilà ce qui insupportait Kanda. Cette empathie beaucoup trop prononcée et ce dévouement sans limite. Il fallait qu'Allen se sentent impliqué à chaque fois, et ça, ça lui sortait clairement par les yeux.

Le symbiotique détourna le regard, serrant de nouveau les dents, lâchant avec dédain à l'égard de l'autre :

« Laisse tomber. De toute façon, tu es l'antipathie incarnée. Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Tu ne ressens jamais rien, toi. »

Toujours aussi neutre, Kanda lâcha un claquement de langue agacé.

« Tu crois pas si bien dire, abruti. »

Et d'un mouvement d'épaule, il fit demi-tour, sa queue de cheval volant derrière lui avant de retomber sur ses épaules alors qu'il sortait de la pièce, claquant la porte derrière lui, laissant Allen comme un imbécile. Que venait-il de dire ? Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de lui avouer implicitement qu'il avait bel et bien lui aussi des émotions ?

§

Près d'une heure plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et Kanda apparut dans l'encadrement, son air toujours aussi détaché au visage. Il jeta un œil dans la chambre pour voir ce qu'il en était du mioche. Énervé, il était parti tout à l'heure sans vraiment réfléchir, mais il avait vite remis sa décision en question : Allen était dans un état instable, il venait de vivre un énième choc et ce n'était pas parce que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il pouvait les encaisser comme si de rien n'était. Pour être tout à fait honnête, Kanda se fichait bien de savoir si Allen allait mal ou pas. Qu'il s'en remette dans trois jours ou jamais, il s'en contrefichait. Mais pour cette mission, ils étaient deux, ils devaient compter l'un sur l'autre et s'épauler en faisant fi de leurs différents et de leurs façons de fonctionner si opposées qui créaient toujours des conflits entre eux. Il ne voulait pas s'occuper du gosse, rester à son chevet en lui tenant la main ou en lui caressant les cheveux pour le rassurer en lui disant que tout allait bien, c'était loin d'être son truc. Peut être que Lenalee l'aurait fait, mais lui n'était pas _une putain de mère poule_ , merde ! Pourtant, au fond, sa conscience lui criait de revenir et de prendre son mal en patience, car laisser son coéquipier seul après une telle épreuve était tout, sauf une bonne initiative.

Mais comme Kanda était Kanda, il ne s'était pas contenté d'attendre cinq minutes derrière la porte en boudant, mais il était parti faire un tour d'un heure pour se vider la tête et se remettre les idées en place. Le fait qu'Allen puisse s'avancer sur son ressentit _à lui,_ sans même le connaître, lui avait foutu les nerfs en pelote. D'habitude, il s'en fichait, mais aujourd'hui était différent. Ce dont ils avaient été témoins tout à l'heure, dans le sous sol de l'église… Ça lui avait retourné l'estomac aussi, et ces corps dénués de vie, au sol… À cet instant, des centaines de souvenirs de son passé et de sa jeunesse lui étaient revenus en tête, passant devant ses yeux comme des flashs. Seulement, il était assez maître de ses émotions pour se contenir et ne pas aller vomir sur le premier coin de pelouse venue.

Maintenant, il se retrouvait de nouveau dans cette petite pièce avec le symbiotique, qui était assis sur son matelas, le rapport de mission entre les mains, le fixant comme si la solution du merdier dans lequel ils s'étaient fourrés allait miraculeusement apparaître sous ses yeux.

Dans un soupir, le japonais ferma la porte derrière lui. Le claquement sortit Allen de sa concentration, aussi, il releva les yeux sur lui.

« Déjà de retour ?

-La ferme. »

Kanda prit place sur son propre lit, en face du plus jeune. Celui-ci avait l'air moins déstabilisé que tout à l'heure, mais ses traits semblaient tout de même fatigués. Une bonne nuit de sommeil ne leur ferait pas de mal. Prenant une inspiration, il trancha :

« J'ai réfléchi. »

Au vu du regard que lui lança Allen, ce dernier ne parut pas capter tout de suite le fond de son propos. Aussi, Kanda reprit :

« On devrait éliminer le prêtre avant de faire quoi que se soit d'autre.

-Et l'Innocence ? Questionna Allen, fixant le brun en face de lui.

-On verra plus tard pour ça. On a encore rien trouvé dessus et ce type nous bloque la route. De toute façon, on a pas le choix. »

Le regard du maudit sembla soudain s'assombrir. Kanda l'aperçut, mais ne fit aucune remarque. Il comprenait qu'Allen n'avait pas vraiment envie de se frotter au prêtre, mais comme il venait de le lui dire, _ils n'avaient pas le choix_. En effet, depuis qu'ils avaient mis les pieds dans ce foutu pays, ils n'avaient pas vu une seule trace de l'Innocence. Pas le moindre indice. Il aurait semblé logique qu'elle se trouve dans l'église, si seulement elle avait été cachée sous cette dalle, tout aurait été si facile... Mais il n'en était rien, et depuis deux jours qu'ils étaient ici, tout ce qu'ils avaient réussi à découvrir était que le prêtre était en fait un Akuma de niveau trois, _au moins_ , caché dans une enveloppe corporelle humaine qui avait très sûrement enrôlé toute la population d'un bled perdu pour voler et tuer leurs enfants pour une raison encore inconnue.

Kanda se massa les tempes en soufflant. Il était fatigué. Il était rare qu'il se sente aussi épuisé par une mission, mais contrairement à d'habitude, il sentait qu'ils s'enfonçaient encore plus profondément dans cette merde noire dès qu'ils essayaient de s'en sortir en trouvant des solutions pour régler le problème.

Il se leva, fixant Allen qui restait immobile sur son plumard.

« On y va. »

§

Descendant une fois de plus cette ruelle qui leur donnait des sueurs froides, mais à laquelle ils commençaient à s'habituer malgré eux, à ce sol pavé, encastré entre ces murs sombres, les exorcistes se rendaient d'un pas vif en direction de l'église.

Marchant en tête, Kanda, qui s'était juré de ne plus remettre les pieds là-dedans, espérait au fond de lui que le prêtre n'aurait pas la mauvaise idée d'aller s'y planquer quand ils débarqueraient pour lui faire sa fête. Allen, derrière lui, avançait d'un pas un peu moins assuré. En réalité, il avait encore peur. Son estomac était toujours noué, et il réalisait peu à peu l'ampleur des évènements de l'après-midi. Sur le coup, il avait été plus que perturbé, mais à cause du choc, n'avait pas assimilé tout de suite la réalité des faits. Il commençait à se rendre vraiment compte que ce qu'il avait entrevu tout à l'heure était bel et bien réel. Ses pieds le guidaient, suivant les pas du japonais, quelques mètres devant lui, mais tout le reste de son corps voulait faire demi-tour.

À la fin de cette ruelle tortueuse, l'église apparaissait de nouveau, haute et sombre, l'éternelle voix résonnant jusqu'à eux. Kanda sortit son sabre, accélérant le pas, comme prêt à se jeter sur tout ce qui aurait le malheur de faire ne serait-ce qu'un geste sous ses yeux. L'imitant, Allen activa son bras gauche.

Quelques pas de plus et ils se retrouvèrent face à la foule, qui se tourna vers eux avec lenteur, leur yeux mauvais les traversants de toutes parts. Allen déglutit face à cette désagréable impression de déjà vu, mais il tenta de rester maître de ses émotions et continuait d'avancer jusqu'à se retrouver à quelques pas seulement des fidèles.

Puis la voix se tut. Pendant plusieurs secondes, rien ne vint. Puis, peu à peu, la foule semblait s'écarter pour laisser passer une grande figure… Celle du prêtre, qui était sortit de l'autel derrière lequel il se trouvait, pour voir ce qui avait bien pu déconcerter ses fidèles brebis de ses paroles pourtant si envoûtantes.

Malgré leur détermination, les deux exorcistes furent parcourus d'un long frisson lorsque l'homme apparut en face d'eux. Il était grand, Kanda si fit même la réflexion qu'il l'était au moins autant que Marie. Dès qu'il eut les deux fauteurs de trouble dans son champ de vison, son expression neutre changea immédiatement, ses lèvres se retroussant comme celles d'un chien prêt à mordre.

« C'est donc vous, les deux petits rats qui viennent fouiner autour de _mon_ église ? »

Sans répondre, les deux garçons s'apprêtèrent à fondre sur lui pour l'éliminer sans autre forme de procès. Les voyant venir, le prêtre se recula immédiatement, s'enfonçant de nouveau dans la foule, un rictus douteux déformant les traits de son visage.

« Comme si j'allais vous laisser m'atteindre… À mesure qu'il s'éloignait d'eux, sa voix était comme emportée par la foule qui se pressait autour de lui comme pour le protéger. Tuez-les ! »

L'ordre s'adressait aux fidèles, aussi, dès que ses mots eurent dépassé la barrière de ses lèvres, la foule se jeta sur eux dans un mouvement de vague.

Il étaient une cinquantaine, et les exorcistes, qui se trouvaient dangereusement près d'eux, évitèrent difficilement les bras qui se jetèrent dans leur direction pour s'accrocher à leurs vêtements et les retenir afin d'exécuter les ordres du gourou. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'en prendre à eux, ils n'étaient pas dans leur état normal. Du moins, c'était l'état d'esprit d'Allen… Comme enragé, Kanda envoya un coup de lame dans le tas, faisant reculer les villageois avant qu'ils ne ré-attaquent de nouveau.

« Kanda ! Arrête, ne leur fait pas de mal !

\- Rien à foutre ! » Hurla le japonais qui s'apprêtait à assener un deuxième coup de sabre à un homme qui s'approchait de lui d'un peu trop près, essayant de saisir sa jambe.

À ce moment, Allen se rappela que, quelques heures plus tôt, Kanda l'avait en quelque sorte aidé en le cachant avec lui dans l'église. N'écoutant que son courage, il attrapa à son tour le poignet du kendoka, le tirant vers lui pour qu'il ne fasse pas plus de dégâts.

« On s'en va ! Kanda, arrête !

-Putain Moyashi, qu'est ce que tu fous ? Lâche m... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une pierre frôla son visage d'un peu trop près, le laissant marqué d'une éraflure rougeâtre sur la pommette.

« Putain, ils nous lancent des pierres ! »

Allen profita de cet instant de relâchement de la part de Kanda pour l'attirer avec lui et s'en aller loin de la foule. Ils s'enfuirent dans un dédale de ruelles qui se croisaient et s'entrecroisaient jusqu'à ne plus entendre dans leur dos les voix encolérées des villageois, si bien que même eux ne savaient plus où ils étaient. Essoufflé, Allen appuya son dos contre le mur alors que l'asiatique regardait autour d'eux, comme pour vérifier qu'ils étaient bien seuls. Lorsqu'il se retourna de nouveau vers le symbiotique, celui-ci remarqua la blessure sur sa joue. Instinctivement, il s'approcha de lui, passant un doigt sur le filet de sang qui coulait jusqu'à son menton.

Les yeux du japonais s'agrandirent, avant que son regard ne s'assombrisse. Il repoussa la main d'Allen, sifflant entre ses dents :

« Putain mais qu'est ce que tu fous, bordel ? Me touche pas !

-Tu saignes, Kanda ! » Se défendit le plus jeune, ramenant sa main vers lui.

Il passa ses doigts sur sa joue, les ramenant ensuite devant ses yeux pour contempler l'ampleur des dégâts. Ses doigts étaient à peine rouges.

« On s'en fout, c'est que dalle. »

Il se retourna de nouveau en direction la ruelle par laquelle ils venaient d'arriver, Allen l'observant, perplexe.

« J'en ai marre de fuir, lâcha le brun. On y retourne, et on bute ce mec.

-Les habitants, Kanda. Arrête de foncer sans réfléchir, on devrait penser à une stratégie.

-On a pas le temps, putain ! C'est maintenant ou jamais, il sait qu'on est là pour lui, et il s'est peut-être tiré à l'heure qu'il est. »

Les traits du japonais changèrent au fur et à mesure qu'une grimace agacée prenait possession de ses traits.

« T'façon, t'as aucun ordre à me donner, Moyashi. J'y vais, reste planqué là si ça t'chante, mais moi j'ai des mandales à distribuer.

-Kanda att… ! »

Mais le brun lui avait déjà tourné le dos, sa queue de cheval suivant son mouvement avec dédain, et ses doigts cramponnés au manche de sa lame prêt à en découdre avec ses putains de villageois qui lui mettaient décidément les nerfs un peu trop à vif pour leur propre bien.

Allen le regarda s'éloigner, les lèvres serrées, tiraillé entre l'envie de prendre quelques minutes pour raisonner, et son instinct qui lui criait de rejoindre Kanda. _« Il est tout à fait capable de se débrouiller seul ! »_ , il essayait de se convaincre, mais lorsque le brun disparut derrière l'angle d'un mur, le symbiotique ne réfléchit pas plus et se lança à sa poursuite.

Tant pis pour le plan, pour cette fois, il suivrait Kanda et foncerait dans le tas tête baissée. Qui sait, peut-être que cette fois, les méthodes brutales de l'asiatique auraient du bon ?

* * *

Bon, ben voilà. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Sinon, j'ai une petite foule d'informations pour vous:

 _1-_ Cette semaine, la fac ré-ouvre ses portes, donc j'ai cours. La semaine d'après, je serai en stage, et jusqu'à la fin du mois de juin, je serai en période de partiels. Vous savez donc déjà où je veux en venir: je ne sais _absolument pas_ quand je serai en mesure de poster le chapitre cinq, qui en plus, n'est que très peu avancé. Il me manque encore à écrire une grooooosse moitié. Je suis désolée, va falloir prendre votre mal en patience, chers lecteurs. Je souhaite un bon courage à ceux qui seront également en plein partiels, plein bac, plein brevet ou que sais-je, bon courage aussi à ceux qui ont encore cours, et bon courage aux autres si jamais vous en avez besoin. C'est cadeau.

 _2-_ J'ai fait un blog, y'a pas longtemps, où je poste _entre autres_ des morceaux de fics/ chapitres/ OS à venir si jamais ça vous intéresse. Le lien est dans ma bio.

 _3-_ Voilà c'est tout. À... Ben chépa quand. À plus.


	5. Entrailles

Bonjour. Vous êtes surpris? Moi aussi. Je pensais vraiment pas arriver à boucler ce chapitre en deux semaines, mais finalement, rien ne se passe jamais comme on l'a imaginé. Du coup, voici en exclusivité pour vous, le chapitre V de Vitrail! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas.

* * *

 **Chapitre V :** ** _"Entrailles"_**

Les sourcils froncés à l'extrême, Kanda avançait d'un pas décidé et rapide jusqu'à l'église. Derrière lui, Allen devait presque courir pour pouvoir espérer le rattraper. Le symbiotique se fit d'ailleurs la réflexion qu'il dégageait vraiment une mauvaise aura, pire que les fois où leurs engueulades dépassaient un niveau légitime. Il savait pertinemment que lorsque Kanda entrait dans ce genre de colère sourde, rien ne pouvait le raisonner. Les rares fois où il avait été témoin de l'ouragan en lequel pouvait se transformer le brun, il avait eu assez de jugeote pour le laisser s'énerver tout seul sans en rajouter plus, sous peine de mourir le ventre ouvert par une lame méchamment affûtée.

Soudain, l'asiatique stoppa net, le blandin manquant de lui rentrer dedans, levant le nez vers le toit de l'église. Accroché à l'immense croix, le prêtre, dont la silhouette se fondait dans le ciel sombre du crépuscule, les fixait du haut de son perchoir comme un spectateur en haut d'une arène qui attendrait de voir les combattants se faire déchiqueter en morceau par les fauves.

Les yeux du japonais se plissèrent. En un éclair, si bien qu'Allen eut à peine le temps de le réaliser, il avait bondit agilement jusqu'au niveau de l'homme. Celui-ci recula prestement, ne s'attendant pas à se retrouver si rapidement en face de l'épéiste qu'il n'avait pas vu venir. Son arme déjà dégainée, le brun l'attaqua de plein fouet, la lame siffla en fendant l'air alors que le prêtre esquiva habilement l'épée affûtée qui le frôlait sans jamais l'atteindre.

Toujours les deux pieds sur le sol, le visage levé vers le toit de l'édifice, Allen regardait la scène qui se déroulait là-haut, prêt à foncer à son tour pour rejoindre l'autre exorciste. Attentif au combat qui prenait place devant ses yeux, il sentit son souffle se couper lorsque le démon sembla s'effacer pour réapparaître aussitôt dans le dos de Kanda, lui assénant un puissant coup de jambe qui le projeta dans les airs. Le japonais retomba sur le sol, se rétamant violemment du côté du cimetière, ses os craquant sous le choc. Il roula dans la poussière jusqu'à heurter avec violence une vieille pierre tombale qui s'écroula, le recouvrant alors qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de se relever.

« Kanda ! »

Combien de fois avait-il crié son nom ? Combien de fois son cœur s'était serré à cause de lui ? Sans même s'en rendre compte, Allen s'inquiétait sans cesse, toujours sur le qui-vive, il ressentait presque en lui l'écho de la douleur encaissée par le japonais lorsque ce dernier prenait des coups. La chute qu'avait faite Kanda était monumentale, presque sept ou huit mètres. Allen était paniqué, il savait son acolyte résistant, mais à ce moment là, il avait clairement peur pour lui. Une inquiétude grandissante le rongeait littéralement de l'intérieur, formant une boule au fond de sa gorge qu'il n'arrivait pas à réprimer.

Il courut jusqu'au cimetière avant de se faire rattraper par la foule, sautant par dessus la grille en s'y appuyant d'une main et balayant le périmètre du regard à la recherche du japonais. La nuit qui tombait sur le fond de la vallée rendait les alentours sombres, les silhouettes se mélangeant entre elles, devenant comme une masse informe d'ombres menaçantes et indistinctes. Soudain il l'aperçut, bougeant difficilement sous les pierres à quelques mètres en face de lui. Kanda avait la respiration coupée, il soulevait difficilement les morceaux de roche brute qui le recouvraient en se redressant avec peine alors que le sang dégoulinait le long de son visage depuis son arcade coupée.

Sans hésiter un seul instant et n'obéissant qu'à son instinct, Allen se plaça entre lui et l'église, face au prêtre, toujours en haut du toit, les bras écartés et son Innocence activée, prêt à défendre son coéquipier et à se battre à son tour. Le voyant faire, Kanda fulmina agressivement, comme agacé qu'on lui vienne en aide, sa fierté remise en cause :

« Putain Moyashi, tu fous quoi, bordel ? »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de cracher plus son venin. Sautant du toit de l'église, le démon atterrit sur le sol, se réceptionnant sur ses poings et ses genoux, faisant trembler la terre sous les pieds des deux exorcistes. Son apparence corporelle n'avait plus rien d'humain. Autour de lui, des flammes noires envahissaient l'atmosphère, consumant ses vêtements et sa chair, découvrant une cuirasse noire, brillante, qui semblait dure comme du métal. Sur le haut de son crâne, deux larges cornes noires qui pointaient vers le ciel déchiraient la peau fine de son enveloppe humaine. Cette silhouette rappela à Allen l'apparence des vitraux qui avaient changé lorsque le démon était entré dans l'église, il réprima un frisson qui lui courut tout le long de l'échine, mais qui redoubla lorsque le diable releva la tête pour planter ses yeux dans les siens. Deux yeux rouges injectés de sang, aux pupilles rétractées à l'extrême, un rictus déformant tout son visage, découvrant de larges canines qui tranchaient ses lèvres, menaçantes, brillantes comme de l'ivoire.

Fixant les exorcistes en face de lui, il se redressa lentement, faisant craquer ses vertèbres, jetant son dos en arrière, déchirant le peu de chair dans laquelle il était encore enveloppé. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, un appendice épais, large, comme gorgé de sang, fendu en deux rappelant celui des reptiles. Il fit un premier pas en avant, lourd, qui retomba sur le sol comme s'il y était aimanté. Il fit ensuite craquer ses phalanges, faisant glisser les gants de chair qui les entouraient, découvrant de longues griffes noires, affûtées comme des lames.

Un deuxième pas, moins hésitant, plus déterminé. Face à lui, les deux garçons étaient tétanisés. La bête était immense. Il devait mesurer presque deux mètres de plus qu'eux, et sa puissance démoniaque rendait l'air lourd et le ciel encore plus sombre qu'il ne l'était déjà, masquant la luminosité faible de la lune comme lorsqu'il était entré dans l'église.

Mais maintenant qu'il retrouvait sa véritable apparence, sa puissance en était multipliée. Lorsque d'entre ses crocs s'échappa un hurlement rauque, puissant, Allen fit un pas en arrière, manquant d'en perdre l'équilibre.

Les lambeaux de chair de son ancienne apparence jonchaient le sol derrière lui. L'Akuma fit craquer sa mâchoire avant de s'adresser aux deux exorcistes.

 _« Cette nuit est celle de votre mort. »_

Sa voix était grave, sourde, profonde. Une voix qui les sonda de l'intérieur, les paralysant, les rendant incapable de répondre en retour. Kanda serra les dents, il sentait son sang pulser jusque dans la moindre de ses veines. Il fit glisser sa main sur le manche de son sabre qui gisait près de lui. Il voulait se battre, se jeter sur la bête, mais son corps était lourd et engourdi. Il n'arrivait pas à retrouver une respiration normale, son souffle se coupant dans ses poumons, son corps entier refusant de bouger, ses muscles tremblant et se contractant malgré lui.

Un nouveau pas vers eux, le monstre fit trembler le sol. D'un geste brusque, Kanda réussi à se libérer de sa torpeur, saisissant sa lame en un éclair, se relevant difficilement avant de foncer de nouveau sur le prêtre, prêt à le mettre en pièces. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui asséner un coup de sabre une fois qu'il fut assez près de lui, l'Akuma l'envoya de nouveau valser à plusieurs mètres d'un simple geste de la main, qui expédia sur lui un torrent de ses flammes noires.

L'épéiste roula dans la poussière, perdant encore une fois son sabre dans sa chute, le brasier consommant peu à peu ses habits, brûlant la peau de ses bras et de ses épaules, s'accrochant à lui comme la peste et lui arrachant un cri de douleur étouffé entre ses dents serrées à s'en faire péter le collier dentaire.

« Kanda ! »

Allen avait encore hurlé son nom, dans un cri désespéré, sidéré par la puissance avec laquelle le kendoka, d'habitude si robuste, se faisait balayer d'un simple revers de main. Mais il en fallait plus pour venir à bout du japonais, déjà en train d'essayer de se relever, glissant une première fois, mais arrivant à se tenir sur ses deux jambes ensuite.

Ses muscles tremblaient toujours, mais d'excitation cette fois. Dans sa chute, ses cheveux s'étaient détachés, couvrant une partie de son visage et de ses épaules, ne laissant entrevoir qu'un rictus carnassier. Il ne pouvait plus attendre de se jeter à nouveau sur le démon pour l'ouvrir en deux de sa lame. Alors qu'il se redressait, il fit de nouveau face à l'Akuma, le fixant d'un regard sombre où étincelait une pointe de sadisme :

« Il en faut plus pour m'avoir, connard. »

Sa chair brûlée était déjà en train de se recomposer, fumant à mesure que son corps se régénérait. D'un pas lourd, il marcha jusqu'à son sabre, qu'il ramassa avant de se remettre en garde.

Voyant l'exorciste se remettre sur pieds aussi vite, le démon émit un grognement sourd, chargé d'agressivité, alors que les flammes qui l'entouraient se firent plus denses et sombres. Il s'apprêtait à charger de nouveau.

Kanda serra le manche entre ses doigts, prêt à esquiver. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre toutes ces attaques de plein fouet. Une telle puissance à contrer lui demandait beaucoup trop d'énergie, il devait foncer le premier sans lui laisser le temps d'attaquer une fois de plus. Il devait libérer la puissance renfermée dans son Innocence, il n'allait pas retenir sa force.

« Illusion des deux sabres ! »

À peine avait-il prononcé cette phrase que Mugen se scinda en deux, créant un double de l'Innocence. Une lame dans chaque main, en position d'attaque, il lança à Allen avant de fondre sur la bête :

« Moyashi ! On va l'attaquer chacun notre tour. On vas pas lui laisser de répit !

-Entendu ! »

Le japonais et le prêtre se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre au même moment. Le choc fut puissant, un bruit sourd retentissant contre les murs lorsque leurs deux corps s'entrechoquèrent. Kanda avait réussi à enfoncer dans le buste du démon une de ses lames, mais il la retira aussitôt, faisant un brusque mouvement en arrière lorsque la main griffue fut lancée vers son visage à toute vitesse, les flammes l'entourant frôlant de très près l'asiatique, le démon grognant de douleur alors que son enveloppe charnelle avait été transpercée par l'Innocence, lui donnant la sensation de fondre de l'intérieur comme si un acide lui décomposait les entrailles.

Alors que l'épéiste fit quelques pas en arrière pour laisser le champ libre à son coéquipier, celui-ci se jeta avec rage sur le monstre, le lacérant de ses griffes une première fois, suivie d'une deuxième, toujours plus acharnée et emplie de tout le ressentit qu'il avait accumulé. Alors qu'il levait sa main gauche, s'apprêtant à asséner un coup de plus à l'Akuma, celui-ci fit doubler de volume des flammes noires qui courraient sur son dos, comme pour se protéger des assauts d'Allen. Attaqué par la chaleur, ce dernier recula alors à son tour, protégeant son visage alors que le monstre profitait de ces quelques secondes de répit pour se venger des coups assénés par le symbiotique. Kanda revient prendre le relais, son œil attiré par la luminosité des flammes devenues plus denses, ondulant au dessus de la bête.

« Dégage de là, Moyashi ! »

Allen se retourna d'un coup, Kanda était juste dans son dos, ses lames en l'air prêt à envoyer une nouvelle attaque sur l'Akuma. Dans un réflexe désespéré, le symbiotique se baissa, posant les deux mains sur sa tête pour se protéger, alors que Kanda bondit au dessus de lui sans réfléchir et se jeta sur le démon pour tenter de le trancher de nouveau.

Cependant, son attaque fut vaine. Dans un éclat métallique, ses sabres se heurtèrent à ce qui ressemblait à une paroi de verre.

« Tss. Ce mauvais joueur se cache derrière une barrière magique. »

Allen tourna brusquement la tête vers lui.

« Quoi ? Comment on va faire ? Un soupçon de panique se laissait entendre dans sa voix.

-J'en sais rien. » répondit l'asiatique en se relevant, les poings serrés et le regard rivé sur le monstre qui grondait de contentement en face d'eux, ravi de voir que son stratagème décontenançait ses deux adversaires. Il pouvait à présent les attaquer à loisir sans craindre leurs Innocences.

Fermant le poing, ne laissant en l'air que son index et son pouce, le démon concentra les flammes au bout de ses griffes, la matière se compactant, se mélangeant avec un fluide sombre, se durcissant pour former un obus aussi noir que la cuirasse qui le protégeait. Un geste soupe du poignet, et le projectile fondit à toute vitesse en direction des deux garçons, lancé à la vitesse d'une balle réelle. Il passa entre eux sans qu'ils ne puissent le voir, déformé par la vitesse qu'il prenait un peu plus à chaque mètre, blessant Allen au passage alors qu'il effleurait son bras, déchirant ses vêtements et ouvrant sa chair comme l'aurait fait une lame de rasoir.

Dans un glapissement aigu, le symbiotique s'empressa de compresser la blessure de son autre main, se courbant sous la lancinante impression d'avoir reçu une morsure brûlante, la douleur le lacérant, le sang coulant abondamment jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. Serrant les dents, il se redressa, plantant son regard dans les yeux rouges du démon qui du bout de ses griffes s'apprêtait déjà à préparer une nouvelle balle.

Jetant un œil dans sa direction, Kanda vérifiait silencieusement l'ampleur des dégâts. _Un obus. Heureusement que le sang d'Akuma ne l'affecte pas._ Allen avait été surpris, mais ça avait l'air superficiel.

L'anglais déglutit en serrant les dents. Vu la vitesse à laquelle il balançait ses projectiles, il ne savait pas s'il était en mesure de se défendre contre un nouvel assaut. Son Innocence serait-elle assez résistante face à ça ? Pourrait-elle le protéger ou se ferait elle transpercer, avant qu'il ne se retrouve la poitrine criblée de trous lui aussi ? Perdu dans ses questionnements, la panique l'envahissant, se sentant de plus en plus oppressé en réalisant qu'il était pris au piège, dos au mur de l'église et le démon en face de lui, il n'était plus capable de faire le moindre mouvement, ses membres tétanisés refusant de lui obéir.

Son souffle se coupa quand le prêtre fit un léger geste de bras en arrière, prenant de l'élan avant de lancer à nouveau son obus mortel dans sa direction. Dans un réflexe plus que désespéré, il croisa ses deux bras devant lui, rentrant la tête dans son cou et fermant les yeux aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, priant pour sa vie. L'épéiste, lui, ne réfléchit pas et se lança de nouveau sur la bête lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle s'apprêtait à lancer sur eux une autre attaque.

Le symbiotique, les yeux clos, vit repasser en boucle les images du corps de Kanda balancé avec violence contre le sol à maintes reprises, son corps brûlé, l'odeur de sa chair carbonisée flottant encore dans l'air et enivrant ses sens. Il réalisa que l'Akuma était beaucoup trop puissant. Il repoussait leurs attaques comme s'ils n'étaient que deux insignifiants insectes face à lui, qu'il allait finir par écraser d'un coup de patte, ne laissant derrière lui que deux cadavres en morceaux qui pourriraient dans ce cimetière d'un coin perdu de l'Angleterre.

Le bruit sourd d'un corps balancé contre le mur de pierre à quelques mètres à sa droite le sortit de sa torpeur. Kanda avait chargé face à la bête qui l'avait renvoyé avec force une fois de plus, en plein dans l'église cette fois ci, le bruit des os craquant faisant frissonner Allen de haut en bas. Il se retourna brusquement en entendant le bruit mou du corps qui venait de retomber sur le sol. Kanda était allongé à terre alors qu'un nouveau filet de sang s'échappait d'en dessous de sa frange, couvrant son œil et dégoulinant jusqu'à son menton, maculant son uniforme de gouttes brunes. Ses paupières restaient closes et il ne bougeait plus. La terreur fit s'agrandir les yeux d'Allen, qui lâcha un cri étranglé :

« Kanda ! »

Ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas… Alors qu'il allait se retourner vers lui pour le secouer, le soulever, une détonation à sa gauche le fit se prostrer dans un autre cri qu'il ne pu retenir, la panique prenant définitivement le pas sur son contrôle. Le démon avait balancé son projectile dans le mur, comme pour lui annoncer qu'il était le prochain, en formant déjà un nouveau entre ses doigts alors que ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un rictus horriblement malsain.

Allen était littéralement tiraillé entre l'envie d'aller voir pourquoi, _bon dieu_ , Kanda ne se réveillait pas, et le besoin de se défendre contre la bête qui allait l'attaquer d'une seconde à l' fixait le monstre, les dents serrées, haletant, les muscles tremblant, les jambes pliées, tout son corps aux aguets prêt à bondir, la peur et le doute qui le pétrifiaient l'en empêchant.

Ce fut sûrement son instinct qui réussit à reprendre le dessus lorsque son œil perçut le monstre prendre de l'appui sur ses deux jambes avant de bondir pour se retrouver à quelques centimètres de son visage, la mâchoire grande ouverte comme prêt à l'avaler tout entier, alors que ses crocs claquèrent tout près de son visage. D'un bond en arrière, il recula, avant de se baisser pour passer un bras autour du corps de Kanda et de s'enfuir avec son coéquipier, le traînant tant bien que mal, aidé par l'adrénaline qui coulait dans ses veines.

Il courut se mettre à l'abri derrière les tombes, essoufflé, il déposa soigneusement le corps de son partenaire contre une pierre. Cet enfoiré était vraiment lourd dans tous les sens du terme. Il le regarda un instant, ses paupières toujours closes n'ayant pas fait le moindre mouvement. Il se pencha alors au dessus de lui, l'appréhension le rongeant, vérifiant que le brun respirait toujours… Un soupir de soulagement passa la barrière des ses lèvres lorsqu'il sentit le souffle faible de l'asiatique contre sa joue. Il était juste évanoui. Le choc qu'il avait encaissé en rentrant dans le mur de l'église avait du le sonner, vu la puissance avec laquelle il avait été balancé… Allen n'avait pas vraiment fait attention, mais il avait cru voir une fissure dans la pierre, témoignant de la force avec laquelle son coéquipier avait été éjecté.

Un craquement plus loin lui fit brusquement relever la tête. Le démon les cherchait, il humait l'air pour les sentir, poussant des grognements agacés, semblable à un loup affamé à qui la proie viendrait de passer sous le nez, laissant derrière elle des traces sanglantes… D'où venait-il tout ce sang, d'ailleurs ? Allen baissa les yeux sur leurs deux corps. Les plaies étaient nombreuses. Kanda avait le visage ensanglanté, et son bras à lui était bien plus amoché qu'il ne l'aurait cru, l'obus du monstre l'ayant taillé comme un couteau, profondément, jusqu'au fond de sa chair, arrachant bien plus qu'une petite couche d'épiderme. Le jeune symbiotique détourna les yeux de la blessure avec une grimace de dégoût, essayant de se concentrer sur autre chose que ses plaies béantes. Il empoigna le brun par les épaules, le secouant pour le réveiller, inquiet de ne plus le voir ouvrir les yeux.

Ces iris bleus sombres qui le sondaient, le toisant, le méprisant par moment, mais qui par d'autres se posaient simplement sur lui sans jugement. Depuis quand Kanda le regardait-il comme ça ? Avec au fond du regard, un sentiment différent de l'amertume qu'il avait toujours eue a son égard ? Et surtout, pourquoi Allen n'avait il rien remarqué jusqu'à maintenant ? Jusqu'à ce que dans la panique, les images ne reviennent devant ses yeux avec plus de clarté, plus de justesse et plus de vérité. Il se rendait compte que depuis quelques temps, son propre regard envers le brun avait changé également. Les yeux dans le vague, perdu dans ses tribulations mentales qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être, Allen ne se rendit pas immédiatement compte qu'en face de lui, l'autre exorciste commençait doucement à reprendre conscience, grognant de douleur, ses blessures le lançant, alors qu'autour de ses épaules, l'emprise du blandin se faisait moins ferme.

Kanda cligna une fois des yeux, avant de se prendre le visage dans les mains. Les yeux du symbiotique s'éclaircirent, soulagé l'espace d'un instant.

« Kanda ! »

Son crâne le lançait, une douleur aiguë faisant siffler ses oreilles. Peu à peu, ses muscles endoloris se manifestèrent à leur tour, une de ses côtes le faisant atrocement souffrir. Libérant sa tête d'une main, il fit glisser ses doigts à l'endroit où la douleur se voulait plus intense et appuya légèrement par dessus le tissu de son uniforme. À peine sa main eut-elle effleuré son corps qu'une décharge électrique le traversa. Il serra les dents, retenant un sifflement aigu. _Une côte cassée, putain._ Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se laisser plus aller à la foule de pensées et de questionnements qui assaillaient son esprit. Le son d'une branche sèche qui craque les fit se raidir, Allen relevant la tête et lui se retournant alors que par le sol leur parvenaient des vibrations légères. À la seconde où Allen déglutit d'appréhension, ses yeux s'agrandissant sous la terreur, l'Akuma apparut de nouveau devant eux, grondant sourdement, un son d'alerte venant du plus profond de sa gorge.

 _« Toute fuite est vaine. Vous êtes déjà morts. »_

Sa voix occulte était accompagnée d'un souffle puissant et chaud que le symbiotique pu presque sentir sur son visage, glissant sur ses joues d'une façon imperceptible, la chaleur de l'haleine du monstre se rependant sur sa peau et l'entourant en l'engourdissant comme un virus.

La bête se tenait juste devant eux, prête à passer à l'attaque finale. Dans sa main droite, un nouvel obus, fraîchement formé du mélange de son sang toxique et de ses flammes destructrices. Il le serra entre ses doigts crochus, prêt à l'abattre sur eux pour les défigurer de sa pointe acérée, leur transpercer la chair, leur ouvrir le ventre et leur fracasser le crâne avant que le poison ne les affecte et ne finisse de les achever alors qu'ils agoniseraient dans une flaque sombre seuls au fond du cimetière.

Alors que sa patte griffue se levait lentement en l'air, comme l'aurait fait la main du prêtre dont il avait volé l'apparence pour bénir ses fidèles alors que le démon n'avait pas encore pris possession des lieux, prête à asséner les coups mortels qui auraient raison d'eux, alors qu'ils se trouvaient là, juste devant lui, tout à fait à sa merci, presque blottis l'un contre l'autre, l'éclat de la lumière blafarde de la lune se refléta dans les prunelles sombres de Kanda, dos au prête et le visage à moitié tourné vers lui, dissimulé par ses mèches de cheveux éparses. Il murmura une phrase, à peine audible pour Allen, tout à fait imperceptible pour le démon.

« Troisième illusion... »

Le symbiotique cligna des yeux, fixant Kanda comme si ce dernier était devenu fou. Avait-il rêvé ? Il ne comptait tout de même pas… Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions, une lumière blanchâtre semblable à celle de l'astre de la nuit les entoura comme pour les protéger, s'étendant autour d'eux comme une fumée opaque. C'était l'Innocence de l'épéiste, puisant dans son énergie vitale pour lui permettre de déployer la totalité de sa force.

Ses yeux furent incapables de suivre son mouvement. Sa rapidité décuplée, Kanda avait déjà bondit, laissant Allen assis sur le sol, les mains toujours en l'air comme si elles étaient encore posées sur ses épaules. Alors qu'il apparut juste en face du monstre, ses prunelles bleues fichées dans les siennes, ses doigts se fermement autour du manche de son arme qu'il s'apprêtait à abattre sur lui.

« _Sort interdit_ ! »

À peine ses paroles avaient franchi la barrière de ses lèvres qu'autour de ses yeux, ses veines se dessinèrent, il sentit son sang comme bouillonner dans ses veines et son corps ne faire plus qu'un avec son arme.

Rares étaient les fois où Kanda en arrivait à une issue aussi critique. Seulement en cas d'extrême nécessité, comme ce soir, alors que le monstre, en plus d'être doté d'une puissance incommensurable, se protégeait d'une barrière qui le rendait hors d'atteinte. Rapide, le démon imita le mouvement de Kanda en jetant son bras en arrière, lançant un obus dans sa direction fondant sur lui à toute vitesse, un missile à tête chercheuse qui allait le transpercer en lui laissant un trou béant au milieu du torse.

C'était sans compter sur les sens du japonais, exacerbés, décuplés à l'extrême. D'un mouvement d'épaule vif, il évita la balle comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire projectile, avant de se jeter d'un bond en avant sur le monstre, sa lame le foudroyant comme un éclair, brisant la barrière magique qui l'entourait et le pourfendant dans une détonation semblable à un coup de feu. La lame traversa le corps cuirassé de la bête, le séparant en deux parties d'une coupure parfaitement nette, lui arrachant un cri de douleur indescriptible, mêlé de rage et de souffrance, alors que de son corps scindé en deux s'échappait une épaisse fumée noire, le consumant alors qu'il disparaissait dans l'écho de sa voix distordue.

Bientôt, le sol fut recouvert d'une épaisse couche noirâtre, à l'aspect gluant qui rappelait vaguement celui du mazout, laissant échapper une odeur nauséabonde de chair et d'os carbonisés, envahissant les lieux et se propageant autour d'eux, alors que la luminosité générée par l'innocence du kendoka commençait à s'éteindre.

Le silence retomba lourdement. Kanda restait muet, fixant au sol la flaque gluante laissée par les restes du prêtre, son cri résonant encore au fond de lui, faisant vibrer le moindre de ses organes. Subitement, il sentit son cœur se serrer d'un coup, se compactant violemment, coupant sa respiration et le faisant tomber à genoux alors qu'il portait une main à sa poitrine, serrant ses vêtement, appuyant sur sa cage thoracique en ignorant la douleur de ses autres plaies.

« J'ai puisé trop brutalement dans mon énergie vitale… »

Mais au moins, le monstre était mort. Ils l'avaient vaincu. Ils s'étaient battus tous les deux contre lui et… L'image d'Allen, terrifié face à la bête lui traversa l'esprit. Il se retourna brusquement, soudain envahi d'une vague angoisse. Pourquoi ne parlait-il pas ? Pourquoi Allen restait-il silencieux ?

Le cœur de Kanda le fit souffrir une fois de plus. Mais la douleur n'était pas la même. Faite d'une inquiétude forte, d'une peur viscérale qui le prit aux tripes lorsqu'il vit en se retournant, étendu plusieurs mètres derrière lui, le corps du blandin qui gisait dans une mare sombre. Sans réfléchir, il se précipita dans sa direction en manquant de retomber, ses forces l'ayant définitivement quitté.

Il se pencha au dessus du symbiotique, se laissant presque retomber lourdement sur lui, ses mains se posant violemment dans la flaque de sang qui l'entourait.

« Allen ! »

Son regard était vague, comme fixé au loin alors que ses yeux semblaient dangereusement ternes, comme s'ils avaient perdu l'éclat de vie qui les faisait briller. Paniqué, Kanda le souleva en passant une main au creux de son dos et l'autre le tenant fermement par la nuque. Il observa son corps, tentant de trouver d'où pouvait bien venir tout ce sang. Il ne comprenait pas, pourtant, le démon ne s'en était pas pris à lui, c'était sur lui qu'il avait balancé son obus…

Les yeux du japonais s'agrandirent quand il comprit. Lorsqu'il avait évité le projectile, il ne l'avait pas dévié. Seulement esquivé. L'obus avait suivi sa trajectoire, fonçant tout droit derrière lui… En direction d'Allen qui était resté immobile. Sûrement ne l'avait-il pas vu venir, ou alors il n'avait pas été assez rapide pour l'éviter… Il s'était fait transpercer par la balle qui lui été destinée, _à lui_. Obnubilé par son adversaire, il n'avait pas une seule seconde pensé qu'une telle chose pouvait arriver. Ses yeux se perdirent sur l'abdomen du plus jeune, d'où s'écoulait un abondant flot d'hémoglobine de par son uniforme déchiré et sa chair trouée.

Allen était en train de se vider de son sang, de mourir dans ses bras. Parce qu'il n'avait pas été assez vigilant.

Alors que sa prise se ressaierait autour du corps du blandin, celui-ci prit une respiration difficile, ses yeux vitreux cherchant tant bien que mal à discerner les traits de son coéquipier. Il ne voyait au dessus de lui qu'un visage flou, son corps le faisait atrocement souffrir, mais l'étreinte qui le resserrait apaisait sa douleur. Dans un murmure, une de ses mains s'accrocha désespérément à l'uniforme sali et déchiré du brun, le suppliant, comme pour lui demander ne de pas le laisser mourir.

« Kan...da.. »

Un flot de sang remonta jusqu'entre ses dents alors qu'il prononçât son nom. Dans un état lamentable, paniqué et épuisé, Kanda lui répondit d'une voix rauque :

« Ne parle pas. Ne parle pas... Merde, Allen... »

Mais au fond des prunelles anthracite du symbiotique, l'éclat de vie s'était déjà éteint, sa tête roulant sur le coté alors que son souffle ne faisait plus se soulever sa poitrine.

Kanda sentit ses tripes se tordre alors qu'un long tremblement parcourut tous ses membres. Soudain, le corps d'Allen lui sembla peser beaucoup plus lourd. Il était inerte. Il le serra inconsciemment contre lui, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa chair.

« Merde.. Merde… MERDE ! »

* * *

Et voilà! Alors, qu'en dites vous? Vous me haïssez pour le cliffhanger? J'espère bien.

Sinon, vous avez vu? J'ai changé l'illustration de la couv'. Si vous voulez la voir en plus grand, elle est sur mon blog. _(Arrête de faire de la pub Ooka', c'est chiant!)_

Bon, je me répète mais je ne sais pas du tout quand je pourrai poster le chapitre VI. Le truc, c'est que je l'ai même pas commencé. Même pas un petit mot, rien. Mais d'un côté, après le miracle (avoir finir ce chapitre dans les temps, donc), je me dis que tout peut arriver. À dans deux semaines donc, ou plus tard. J'en sais rien! Mais je vous aime parce que vous me lisez. Merci :)


	6. Rémission

Bonjour! Finalement, le chapitre est prêt pour aujourd'hui. Si c'est pas cool, ça!

Je sais que vous m'avez maudite sur au moins quatre générations après la dernière fois, mais normalement vous devriez être content avec celui-là. Je n'en dis pas plus.

J'en profite pour répondre à la review de **_Yu Haiko_** : Ahaha! Mais c'était bien le but! Ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas aussi cruelle (enfin, quoique...). Merci beaucoup, c'était un de mes doutes mais je suis contente si tu trouves que c'est réussi :) Pareil pour le fait que la peur soit bien marquée, parce que c'est un peu le mot d'ordre de la fic!

Allez hop, j'arrête avec les notes et on se retrouve en bas. Bonne lecture!

* * *

 ** _Chapitre VI_ \- " _Rémission"_**

La nuit arrivait à son terme. À l'horizon, le ciel prenait des teintes orangées, accompagnant le soleil qui se levait sur la vallée, laissant dépasser ses rayons derrière les monts vallonnés de Shaftesbury. Au ciel clair se mêlaient quelques nuages, s'amoncelant de plus en plus, lourds et menaçants, prometteurs de nouvelles averses. Avec eux, une brise se levait, les accompagnant et faisant bruisser les feuilles à la cime des arbres.

Devant l'église, la foule était silencieuse. Personne ne bougeait comme si le temps avait été arrêté. Peu à peu, les habitants du village commencèrent à se mouvoir avec lenteur, observant autour d'eux, l'air de se demander où ils étaient et ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire ici. Certains se massaient les tempes, d'autres se retenaient, posant les mains sur leurs genoux, les jambes fermement ancrées au sol comme pour se retenir de vertiges. Les femmes se rassemblaient, se questionnant entre elles, déboussolées. Les hommes prenaient un air méfiant, jetant de vifs coups d'œil par dessus leurs épaules. Le sortilège d'envoûtement qu'avait lancé sur eux le démon venait de s'envoler avec lui, disparaissant alors que ce dernier venait d'être annihilé par la lame de l'exorciste. Les villageois étaient à présent libérés, retrouvant le contrôle total de leur corps et de leur esprit, mais ils étaient surtout totalement perdus. Incapables même de se rappeler de leurs derniers souvenirs. Comme sortis d'un long coma, ils recouvraient peu à peu leurs souvenirs, morcelés, des images floues leur revenant comme des vagues, avant de repartir se perdre dans les limbes de leur conscience.

Que faisaient-ils là, tous rassemblés devant l'église, certains ayant même des pierres à la main ? Ceux qui serraient entre leurs doigts les projectiles les fixaient avec étonnement avant de les reposer au sol, l'inquiétude qui commençait à les ronger grandissant lorsque certains d'entre eux aperçurent des tâches rouges sur le sol dallé de la place du village où ils se trouvaient.

Alors que certains commençaient à regagner leurs maisons, se rappelant difficilement de là où ils vivaient, semblant redécouvrir les alentours avec un certain émerveillement, d'autres formaient des cercles pour discuter entre eux.

« Comme c'est étrange, commença une jeune femme, arrangeant sa chevelure blonde, j'ai l'impression d'avoir passé un temps indéfiniment long devant l'église. Je n'arrive à me souvenir que de ça.

\- Moi aussi, lui répond un homme plus âgé, l'air préoccupé. Pourquoi sommes-nous tous ici ? Je m'inquiète, je ne vois ni ma femme ni mes enfants. »

Aux paroles de l'homme, ceux qui l'entouraient se mirent soudain à tourner la tête de tous les côtés.

« Vous avez raison, où sont nos enfants ? Pourquoi seuls les adultes se trouvent ici ? »

Un sentiment d'angoisse commença à les envahir alors qu'ils se fixèrent de nouveau, une lueur d'inquiétude brillant au fond des prunelles de certains.

Petit à petit, la foule se dispersa, chacun retournant chez lui, appelant ses proches, les couples se reformant, se questionnant avec inquiétude. Certains venaient à peine de pousser leur porte, d'autres ressortaient de chez eux, criant le prénom de leur progéniture d'une voix déformée par l'inquiétude.

Au dessus d'eux, le ciel devenait toujours plus sombre, masquant les premiers rayons du soleil, alors que de fines gouttes de pluie commencèrent à tomber sur le sol, le laissant marqué de petites tâches sombres. Au fur et à mesure que l'averse s'intensifiait, le sang sur le sol se diluait, disparaissait, emporté par l'eau, rapidement oublié par les habitants qui étaient à présent en train de courir en tous sens, cherchant désespérément leurs enfants, maintenant apeurés d'imaginer ce qui avait bien pu leur arriver alors qu'ils avaient perdu la mémoire.

§§§

Kanda puisa dans ses dernières forces en soulevant Allen, un bras passé sous ses jambes alors que l'autre retenait son dos. Serrant le corps du blandin contre lui, l'épéiste se redressa avec difficulté, balayant le cimetière du regard à la recherche de la sortie.

La pluie se faisait de plus en plus forte, tombant sur eux, les lavant de leurs blessures et du sang qu'ils avaient versé durant cette rude bataille. Comme si, au dessus d'eux, un être divin leur apportait un semblant de réconfort. À cette pensée, l'asiatique tiqua furieusement. S'il y avait vraiment quelqu'un là haut, alors pourquoi serrait-il le corps immobile de son coéquipier contre lui ? Eux qui se battaient pour la paix, pour éradiquer le mal au péril de leur vie, pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas protégés par cette soit-disant force divine ? _Conneries_ , pensa-t-il, avant de sentir ses tripes se tordre de nouveau alors qu'il resserrait son emprise contre lui.

Il se dirigea lentement vers les grilles du cimetière, quittant sans regrets ce lieu macabre alors qu'ils laissent derrière eux de longues traînées rougeâtres délavées par la pluie, le sang d'Allen se répandant sur lui, coulant le long de ses jambes, se mêlant à celui dégoulinant de ses propres plaies.

Poussant la grille du portillon forgé à l'aide de son épaule, Kanda se raidit en apercevant au loin la foule qui semblait démesurément agitée. Ils les avait oublié, obnubilé par son combat puis par l'horreur qui l'avait envahi en voyant Allen étendu sur le sol.

Il recula d'un pas, son air le plus menaçant aux traits, prêt à décourager le moindre fidèle qui oserait s'approcher d'eux d'un peu trop près pour terminer le travail, sachant pourtant au fond de lui qu'il aurait beaucoup de mal à se défendre dans son état. Pourtant, les habitants qui passaient à proximité de lui semblaient l'ignorer royalement, un air inquiet aux traits, semblant à la recherche de quelque chose, ou plutôt de _quelqu'un_.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps au japonais pour faire le lien entre ce changement de comportement et la disparition de l'Akuma. Le sortilège s'était effectivement dissipé, rendant aux villageois leur comportement normal. Il repensa à tous ces enfants qui pourrissaient au fond de l'église. Il déglutit, se mettant de nouveau à avancer, essayant tant bien que mal d'ignorer ses pensées qui se mêlaient et se mélangeait, faisant passer devant ses yeux les images difficilement supportables de ces corps sans vie cachés sous l'édifice, et au dessus du tas, le cadavre inerte d'Allen, le ventre ouvert d'un trou béant, le teint pâle et les yeux ternes.

Il secoua vivement la tête, essayant de chasser les cauchemars qui le hantaient. Rares étaient les fois où Kanda voulait fuir. Mais aujourd'hui, il voulait se tirer d'ici, se tirer de cet endroit horrible, de ce village paumé, il voulait oublier l'église, le prêtre, il voulait s'enfuir loin de cette pluie qui tombait sans cesse sur eux, et il aurait voulu n'avoir jamais mis les pieds ici. Il voulait partir avec Allen. Allen… S'il seulement il pouvait encore être en mesure de le sauver.

Ses forces commençaient aussi à lui faire défaut. Haletant, il parvint à tituber jusqu'à un homme, l'alpaguant agressivement de sa voix rauque.

« Hé, où est l'hôpital ? »

L'homme se retourna, l'observant de haut en bas, posant ses yeux sur le corps inerte qu'il tenait contre lui avant de relever le regard dans sa direction, hébété par l'état pitoyable des deux garçons.

« Mais vous êtes blessés ! »

S'il avait pu, Kanda se serait saisit de son épée pour la planter entre les deux yeux de cet imbécile, histoire d'aller lui chatouiller un peu la cervelle pour lui remettre les idées en place. _Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois qu'on cherche l'hôpital, connard ?_

Au vu du regard plus que noir qui lui lança le japonais, l'homme se ressaisit, déglutissant difficilement, lui indiquant du bout du doigt un point vague plus loin derrière les collines.

« Il.. Il est dans cette direction, à environ deux kilomètres.

-Quoi ? Aussi loin ? S'époumona Kanda, mais il va crever ! »

Allen, toujours aussi immobile, ayant définitivement perdu connaissance, était en train de se vider de son sang, le ventre transpercé d'une large plaie. Ç'aurait été un miracle que ses organes vitaux ne soient pas touchés.

« Conduisez-nous là bas.

-Pardon ?

-Vous devez bien avoir de quoi vous déplacer, alors amenez-nous à l'hôpital. »

Le regard meurtrier du brun n'aurait pas pu lui donner l'envier de rétorquer. L'homme se résigna, visiblement déboussolé, lui indiquant qu'ils pourraient emprunter sa carriole. Kanda lui ordonna aussi de prendre de quoi panser la blessure d'Allen.

Avec l'aide du villageois, ils débarrassèrent le symbiotique de son uniforme, attachant fermement autour de son ventre une large bande de gaze, tentant de ralentir hémorragie. Ils le hissèrent ensuite dans le véhicule, l'homme lançant son cheval au galop à coup de rennes.

Se laissant tomber de tout son poids sur la banquette, Kanda peinait à reprendre une respiration normale, la panique qui l'envahissait lui faisait tourner la tête. Le corps d'Allen reposait contre lui, il avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules pour le maintenir droit, son autre main posée sur le bandage de fortune qui entourait la taille du plus jeune.

Dès lors qu'il fut assis, il sentit son propre corps comme s'engourdir, devenant plus lourd. Il manqua de tomber en avant une première fois, puis lutta pour essayer de se maintenir droit, le dos appuyé contre le siège de la calèche. Malgré tous ses efforts pour maintenir les yeux ouverts, il se sentit à son tour partir, ses dernières forces s'éteignant peu à peu. Il eut l'impression de couler au fond d'un océan sombre et glacé, alors qu'autour de lui tout devenait noir, ses yeux se fermant malgré eux alors qu'il perdait à son tour connaissance, son corps s'appuyant contre celui d'Allen pendant que leur sang maculait le sol du véhicule.

§§§

Une douleur vive le réveilla. Il ouvrit les yeux avec grande difficulté, les refermant alors qu'ils furent agressés par la lumière blanchâtre qui l'éblouissait. Il essaya de bouger ses membres, mais c'était impossible. Ils le faisait atrocement souffrir, comme s'ils pesaient des tonnes, et que tous ces os étaient brisés. Il tenta à nouveau d'ouvrir les yeux, tournant la tête vers la droite alors qu'il cherchait piteusement à se redresser.

Il regarda autour de lui, hagard et perdu, le regard dans le vague. Sa bouche était sèche, sa gorge semblable à du papier de verre. Les murs étaient blancs, immaculées, et posé sur de lui, un léger drap blanc recouvrait son corps.

Son corps… Il laissa ses yeux le parcourir, passant difficilement ses doigts sur son ventre avant de soulever les draps et la blouse qu'il portait. Un large bandage taché de rouge enserrait toute sa taille.

Il cligna des yeux, encore une fois, parcourant du regard le reste de la pièce. Il manqua de sursauter quand il aperçu une silhouette à sa gauche, étendue sur le fauteuil adjacent au lit dans lequel il était lui même allongé. C'était Kanda, endormi. Ses traits étaient relâchés mais il semblait épuisé, de larges cernes marquaient sa peau blafarde. Il était torse nu, et avait lui aussi un bandage qui masquait la totalité de son torse et englobait une partie de son épaule, cachant totalement le tatouage sur sa poitrine. Une autre bande était nouée autour de son crane, passant sur son front, et de larges pansements étaient plaqués sur plusieurs autres endroits de ses bras et de son visage.

Allen le regarda pendant de longues secondes, l'esprit déconnecté. Il avait du mal à ressembler ses pensées, à comprendre pourquoi il était là, avec Kanda à côté de lui endormi comme s'il l'attendait, et _blessé_ , qui plus est. Alors qu'il passait ses mains sur ses bras, se recroquevillant sur lui-même, il sentit un fil courir le long de son membre. Baissant les yeux, il aperçut un tuyau plongé sous sa chair, menant jusqu'à une poche à moitié remplie d'hémoglobine.

Il laissa son buste s'enfoncer dans le matelas, le regard rivé sur la perfusion, commençant à se remémorer la bataille. Les coups, la douleur, le sang, la peur. Il ferma les yeux alors qu'il sentait au fond de sa gorge une amertume qu'il n'arrivait plus à réprimer. Il était fatigué, épuisé de cette vie qui n'en était pas une. Il n'en pouvait plus de porter le poids de la tragédie qu'était son parcours. Jamais, ou alors rarement, il n'avait connu le véritable bonheur, celui qui nous fait nous sentir léger, le genre de vie où on ne se réveille pas la tête pleine de cauchemars, de regrets et de doutes. À cet instant, il se sentait réellement maudit. Était-ce l'Innocence qui lui menait la vie si dure ? Ou le destin qui avait décidé qu'il serait un apôtre de Dieu ?

Alors qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées les plus sombres, s'enfonçant doucement mais sûrement dans une déprime qui le rongeait à petit feu, il n'entendit pas la voix familière qui l'appelait à sa gauche.

« Moyashi. Moyashi ! Hé, tu m'écoutes ? »

Brusquement ramené à la réalité par l'intonation rauque du brun, il se tourna vers lui, l'air aussi perdu que lorsqu'il venait de se réveiller. Il se sentait décalé par rapport à la réalité, et à bout de forces.

« Comment tu te sens ? »

Kanda le fixait. Lui avait l'air relativement en forme. Allen déglutit, essayant de chasser cette désagréable sensation d'amertume qui envahissait son palais avant de répondre à l'autre, mais sa voix fut presque inaudible.

« Je suis fatigué.

-Quoi ?

-Je… Le symbiotique se racla la gorge, se redressant sur ses coudes, je suis fatigué, Kanda. Mais ça va. Enfin je crois. »

Il regarda encore une fois le bandage sur son abdomen.

« Ta blessure te fait souffrir ? Le devança l'épéiste.

-Un peu… Je ne sens pas trop mon corps pour être tout à fait honnête. J'ai du mal à me souvenir... »

Les yeux du kendoka s'assombrirent, son regard se perdant l'espace d'une seconde avant de revenir se planter dans les prunelles du blandin.

« Je ne me rappelle pas de tout, moi non plus. »

Sa déclaration fut sans réponse, Allen ayant l'esprit trop embrumé pour poursuivre la discussion. Le silence retomba sur la pièce pendant de longues secondes avant que la voix du symbiotique ne se fasse de nouveau entendre.

« Comment est-ce qu'on est arrivés ici, Kanda ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-L'hôpital, qui nous y a emmenés ? »

Kanda tiqua. Bien que momentanément sonné, il n'était toujours pas du genre à se vanter d'avoir sauvé une vie. Ça l'aurait même plutôt arrangé qu'Allen ne lui pose pas la question. Il soupira.

« J'ai demandé à quelqu'un. »

 _Forcé_ aurait été plus juste. Les yeux d'Allen s'agrandirent.

« Attends, ça veut dire que... C'est grâce à toi qu'on est là ? Tu m'as sauvé ? »

En guise de réponse, le japonais émit un grognement agacé, se retournant vers la fenêtre, dos à Allen. Le silence parlait pour lui. Le blandin avait du mal à y croire. Il n'en était même pas convaincu, d'ailleurs. Qu'est ce qui aurait bien pu pousser _l'irascible Kanda_ à se préoccuper de sa misérable personne ?

« Kanda, hé, réponds-moi. Tu m'as vraiment aidé ? De ton plein gré ?

-La ferme, abruti d'Moyashi ! Gronda le plus âgé. Commence pas à me faire regretter mon choix.

-Donc c'est un oui ?

-Tu m'gonfles. »

Il avait du mal à en croire ses oreilles. Il ne put pas se retenir de lui poser une dernière question.

« Pourquoi ?

-J'ai dit la ferme.

-Allez, Kanda ! Après j'arrête, c'est promis. »

Le brun reposa ses yeux sur lui, le regard noir, ennuyé mais résigné. Il n'avait pas envie de se battre pour ça aujourd'hui. Après un énième soupir, il répondit.

« On a lutté ensemble contre lui. L'obus qui t'as blessé… C'est parce que je n'avais pas été assez vigilant. J'ai pour habitude d'essayer de réparer mes erreurs. »

Allen serra le drap entre ses doigts.

« Quoi ?

-Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? »

Le blandin lui fit non de la tête.

« L'obus que l'Akuma a lancé, je l'avais évité, pas dévié. Il a continué sur sa lancée et a foncé droit sur toi. »

Allen déglutit.

« C'est... Pas de ta faute. J'aurais dû l'éviter.

-Et moi j'aurais dû l'arrêter. »

Les deux garçons se fixèrent, interdits. Ils se sentaient chacun coupables. Gêné, Allen finit par détourner le regard. Il n'en voulait pas à Kanda, au contraire, il l'avait amené ici. Mais il se sentait mal de se dire que le brun se sentait responsable. Il était un exorciste, capable de se battre et de se défendre seul. Il n'avait pas besoin de quelqu'un pour surveiller ses arrières et parer les attaques pour lui.

La voix du brun brisa à nouveau le silence.

« Au fait, commença-t-il alors qu'Allen levait les yeux vers lui, pendant que t'étais dans les vapes, Komui nous a appelés.

-Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ?

-Savoir où on en était. Je lui ai dit qu'on avait bousillé l'Akuma mais qu'on avait pas encore mis la main sur l'Innocence. »

Allen restait attentif. Il avait l'impression que Kanda avait autre chose à lui dire.

« Il m'a passé un savon à ce sujet, d'ailleurs. Je lui ai demandé de nous envoyer un Traqueur s'il voulait tellement qu'on en finisse, il m'a répondu que c'était impossible.

-Comment ça ? »

Il avait l'air inquiet. Kanda soupira, passant une main dans sa frange qu'il ébouriffa. Il reprit :

« Une tempête se déchaîne sur la côte. Aucun bateau ne peut traverser la Manche, on sait pas combien de temps ça va durer. »

Allen resta silencieux, plissant les yeux comme s'il avait du mal à comprendre.

« Comment on vas faire pour retourner au QG ?

-Va falloir attendre que ça s'calme, Moyashi. On va rester ici en attendant. De toute façon, on a pas encore mis la main sur l'Innocence alors c'est pas comme si on était pressés. »

Le blandin baissa les yeux, serrant entre ses doigts le drap immaculé qui le couvrait. Le voyant faire, Kanda continua.

« Fais pas cette gueule. Moi aussi, je veux rentrer. J'en ai ma claque de ce pays de merde. »

Il releva ses prunelles grises vers le brun, laissant un mince rictus s'emparer de ses lèvres.

« Merci de ta considération, Kanda. Mais _ce pays de merde_ , comme tu le dis si bien, c'est le pays où je suis né.

-Et alors ? Reprit le brun, c'est pas comme si tu étais hyper patriote. De toute façon, tu te sens plus chez toi au QG, j'me trompe ? »

Décidément, il lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, aujourd'hui. Kanda avait l'air d'en savoir long sur lui, au final. Il ne pouvait pas en dire autant. À bien y réfléchir, il ne savait strictement rien sur le brun, sauf qu'il avait un sale caractère et un langage un peu trop vulgaire à son goût. Mais sans savoir pourquoi, Allen se sentait moins réticent par rapport à sa personne, ces derniers jours. Peut-être la mission qui les rapprochait, qui sait. Pourtant, ça n'avait jamais été le cas auparavant bien qu'ils aient combattu ensemble à plusieurs reprises. Peut-être que cette fois, sa vie avait été en jeu et que son coéquipier avait en quelques sorte eu l'issue du combat entre les mains. Quand il pensait que lors de leur première mission ensemble, il lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il pouvait mourir sous yeux, il s'en contrefichait… Finalement, ça n'avait jamais été le cas. Kanda l'avait même défendu plusieurs fois. Aujourd'hui aussi. Allen repensa à sa conversation avec Lavi quelques jours plus tôt. Somme toute, il n'avait pas un si mauvais fond… Il était juste un peu agressif par moments, mais pas méchant, au final. Et puis, Lenalee lui en avait déjà parlé, aussi. Ils avaient grandi ensemble tous les deux, c'était sûrement elle qui le connaissait le mieux.

Se connaître… Allen se remémora subitement la première fois qu'ils étaient entrés dans l'église, non sans qu'un désagréable frisson ne lui coure le long de l'échine. Il se revoyait, cherchant l'origine de l'odeur, et se penchant au dessus de son reflet dans la coupelle d'eau bénite. La vision de l'image de Kanda à côté de la sienne ne l'avait pas quitté depuis. Il avait le sentiment inexplicable qu'il serait en mesure de l'épauler dans sa lutte contre l'hôte qui logeait silencieusement au fond de son corps. Pourquoi lui et pas quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qu'il aurait considéré comme un véritable ami ? Peut être que cette image avait en réalité quelque chose de significatif… Ou de prémonitoire.

La voix agacée de l'autre le coupa encore dans ses ressentiments.

« Oh, l'alpagua le brun, qu'est ce que t'as, encore ? Je t'ai posé une question.

-Pardon... Bredouilla Allen, qui pour être tout à fait honnête, n'avait pas suivi le fil de la conversation. Je pensais à des trucs, j'ai oublié ce que tu disais.

-T'es impossible. » Souffla-t-il en détournant le regard.

Pourtant, Allen avait le sentiment qu'il devait lui en parler. Au moins ne serait-ce que pour lui dire ça…

« Euh... Kanda ? »

Il n'était pas sûr de lui, ça se ressentait dans sa voix. Sans répondre, le brun lui lança un regard de biais.

« Tu te souviens, dans l'église…

-Justement, je préférerais oublier, le coupa-t-il.

-Attends, moi aussi mais… Tu vois, en fait, c'est par rapport au... »

Mais sa voix sa coupa malgré lui. Il se reprit. Quelle utilité de parler de ça avec lui, après tout ? Le symbiotique était totalement perdu.

«Non, rien. Oublie. »

Un soupir à s'en fendre l'âme retentit dans la petite chambre d'hôpital.

« Bon, écoute-moi bien, nabot. Si t'as envie de parler, profite que je sois trop fatigué pour t'envoyer chier. Ça arrivera pas deux fois. »

Allen lui fit les gros yeux, un mélange d'étonnement et de colère aux traits.

« Tu m'as appelé comment, crétin ? »

Kanda eut un rictus. Son regard était de nouveau rivé en direction de la fenêtre, où à l'extérieur le soleil se couchait, teintant les alentours en violet. Allen avait vraiment beaucoup dormi. Face au manque de réponse de la part du brun, le blandin soupira à son tour, hésitant l'espace de quelques secondes avant de prendre de nouveau la parole.

« Bon, c'est comme tu veux. Quand… On était dans l'église, j'ai regardé mon reflet dans l'eau, puis tu es apparu derrière moi. Je sais pas si tu t'en souviens. »

Kanda haussa les épaules.

« Qu'est ce que j'en sais ? Et c'est quoi le rapport, de toute façon ?

-C'est à propos du Quatorzième. »

Le silence retomba. L'épéiste se tourna entièrement vers lui cette fois, à la fois attentif et surpris. Pourquoi l'autre lui parlait-t-il de ça ? Il attendait d'en entendre plus. Le symbiotique reprit.

« Toute cette histoire me pèse vraiment. J'ai… Du mal à savoir qui je suis… Mais c'est pas de ça que je voulais parler. C'est juste que j'ai l'impression que… Enfin, peut-être que je raconte n'importe quoi… Mais j'ai le sentiment que tu peux m'aider. »

Kanda le fixait toujours. Il n'avait pas sourcillé tout le long de son discours. Allen appréhendait sa réponse, le silence qui retombait sur eux commençait à le faire douter. Avait-il vraiment bien fait de s'ouvrir ainsi ?

« Écoute, Moyashi. J'entends que ce soit pas facile pour toi, mais on est parti _à deux_. »

Il planta ses perles sombre dans ses prunelles grises, appuyant ses dernières paroles. Allen sentit sa pomme d'Adam faire un aller-retour dans sa gorge. Est ce qu'il était vraiment en train de lui confirmer ce qu'il pensait ? Le brun continua.

« La mission n'est pas terminée. On a encore l'Innocence à récupérer alors secoue-toi. »

Alors que l'asiatique se tourna de nouveau dos à lui, laissant ses yeux balayer l'extérieur maintenant sombre, Allen jura qu'il avait cru voir un sourire presque invisible sur ses lèvres.

Est ce que cela voulait dire que Kanda serait celui sur qui il pourrait s'appuyer dans ce combat contre lui-même ? Quoi qu'il en soit, le brun n'avait pas nié.

Ce soir, Allen sentait que le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules était un peu moins difficile à supporter.

* * *

Et voilà! Alors, soulagés? Profitez-en, ça ne sera pas toujours comme ça.

Sinon, comme d'hab, le chapitre 7 dans deux semaines, et ça sera l'avant-dernier.

À plus! Ah, et bonnes vacances aussi! :)


	7. Achèvement

Je suis vraiment désolée. J'ai aucune excuse en plus, j'ai juste complètement oublié qu'on était samedi et quand j'ai réalisé c'était trop tard. Donc je peux le poster que maintenant, on est dimanche et il est minuit moins vingt, j'espère que vous m'en voulez pas trop.

Pour me faire pardonner il y a un rapprochement certain dans ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre VII** ** _-_** ** _"_** _ **Achèvement"**_

Une forte détonation retentit dans la forêt d'épicéas, suivie du craquement et du bruit sourd d'un tronc que se déracine et s'échoue sur le sol. D'autres grincements résonnèrent entre les troncs, plus ou moins lointains, alors que des coups de feu retentissaient jusqu'à la cime des arbres, faisant s'envoler les oiseaux dans des battements d'ailes précipités.

Les deux exorcistes se retrouvaient de nouveau enfoncés dans ces bois sombres, les mêmes où ils s'étaient rendus les premiers jours de leur mission, alors que des niveaux un avaient eu le malheur de s'aventurer aux alentours du village. Seulement, aujourd'hui, ils s'étaient enfoncés beaucoup plus profondément dans ce labyrinthe, entourés par les machines du Comte qui étaient cette fois bien plus nombreuses.

Une dizaine d'Akumas de niveau deux leur tournaient autour, crachant maladroitement des projectiles dans leur direction, qui s'enfonçaient dans les troncs épais des arbres ou dans le sol. Il faut dire que les deux garçons n'avaient pas beaucoup réfléchi cette fois-ci et avaient agi sur un coup de tête en s'enfonçant inconsciemment dans la forêt à la poursuite d'une des machines avant de se faire prendre en embuscade par le reste de la bande. Kanda avait seulement réussi à en éliminer un, le prenant par surprise, mais les autres étaient hors d'atteinte, se camouflant entre les troncs ou dans les branches touffues, lançant leurs attaques sans que les exorcistes ne puissent les voir distinctement.

Allen et Kanda étaient tous les deux dos à un tronc, se couvrant de leurs attaques, essayant de repérer d'où venaient les projectiles qui tombaient en rafale sur eux. Les niveaux deux n'étaient pas trop difficile à combattre, d'habitude, mais ils étaient en supériorité numérique et invisibles aux yeux des deux garçons.

Ils étaient presque remis des sévices de leur dernier combat contre le prêtre. Les plaies de Kanda étaient totalement refermées, comme si elles n'avaient jamais été là. Allen, lui, prenait un peu plus de temps pour guérir totalement. Il était resté alité pendant quatre jours entiers, reprenant difficilement les forces qu'il avait perdues au combat. Sa plaie infligée par l'obus avait été recousue et ne le faisait plus autant souffrir. Il pouvait se mouvoir, courir, et arrivait à se battre sans se tordre de douleur. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix.

Pendant qu'il était à l'hôpital, Kanda était allé patrouiller aux alentours du village. L'endroit était désert depuis quelques jours. Les habitants, fraîchement sortis de leur envoûtement, n'avaient pas mis longtemps avant de trouver, eux aussi, sous la dalle de l'église, les corps en putréfaction de leurs progénitures. L'asiatique n'avait pas pu les questionner par rapport à une quelconque relique qui sortirait un peu de l'ordinaire, ils avaient du réfléchir seuls sur ce qui aurait pu contenir l'Innocence, jusqu'à ce qu'Allen lui reparle des vitraux. Il lui était déjà arrivé, en se rendant en mission dans un petit village d'Allemagne, de tomber sur une Innocence logée dans un vitrail de l'église et qui protégeait ses habitants à la façon d'un bouclier. Il en était peut-être de même ici, avaient-ils alors pensé.

Mais lorsque l'épéiste s'était de nouveau rendu sur les lieux pour confirmer les dires de son partenaire, il avait retrouvé l'édifice sans dessus-dessous, ravagé, les vitres partiellement brisées, incapable de retrouver les débris de verre comme s'ils avaient été volés.

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps aux deux exorcistes pour mettre la main sur les coupables. Lorsqu'il avait appris la disparition des vitraux, Allen était sorti de l'hôpital et à peine avait-il posé un pied à l'extérieur que son œil s'était manifesté.

Voilà comment ils se retrouvaient maintenant enfoncés dans les bois avec une flopée de niveaux deux à leurs trousses, alors qu'au dessus d'eux le soleil déclinait lentement mais sûrement, les abandonnant dans la pénombre seuls face aux machines du Comte.

Un obus fondit vers eux à toute vitesse et vint se ficher dans le tronc, à quelques centimètres seulement du visage du symbiotique qui se recroquevilla instantanément, posant ses deux mains sur son crâne dans un réflexe désespéré, encore traumatisé par l'attaque qui avait faillit lui coûter la vie.

Se retournant en un éclair, le japonais envoya un coup de lame qui fendit l'air, l'onde de choc percutant le monstre de ferraille qui se trouvait derrière eux de plein fouet, l'exorcisant, le réduisant en poussière.

Allen redressa la tête, relevant les yeux vers Kanda qui se tournait de nouveau vers lui.

« Rien de cassé, Moyashi ?

-Ça va, j'ai juste été… Surpris. Depuis quand tu te préoccupes de savoir si je vais bi... »

Il se redressa tout en parlant, mais le son de sa voix fut couvert par une nouvelle détonation, toute proche d'eux cette fois, si bien qu'elle fit bourdonner leurs oreilles alors que le souffle les propulsa à terre.

« Bordel ! Ces enfoirés sont trop nombreux ! »

Postés juste derrière l'arbre dos auquel se tenaient les exorcistes, deux Akumas, leurs bras transformés en canon, criblaient le tronc de balles cherchant à les déloger de leur planque. L'épicéa se réduisait peu à peu en morceaux, il tomberait bientôt sous l'assaut des deux monstres.

Allen se retrouvait de nouveau à terre, le dos plaqué contre la souche avec au dessus de lui, le corps de Kanda qui faisait écran, l'épéiste attendant une issue pour se jeter sur les deux Akumas qui les canardaient sans retenue. Le symbiotique avait les deux mains plaquées de chaque côté de son crâne, tentant de masquer le bruit assourdissant des coups de feu. Son épée dans une main, les deux bras passés de chaque côté du corps du blandin, l'asiatique, lui, tentait de le protéger des balles.

De longues secondes passèrent ainsi, Kanda et Allen l'un contre l'autre, silencieux et immobiles, attendant la fin de l'assaut pour riposter. Inconsciemment, l'anglais se sentait en sécurité alors que le corps de l'autre le surplombait. Comme s'il savait qu'il l'avait déjà sauvé une fois et qu'il serait en mesure de le protéger les suivantes. L'attaque cessa, les deux Akumas ne voyant plus de mouvements du côté opposé, sûrement pensaient-ils les avoir achevés.

Sans perdre une seconde, le kendoka se jeta sur eux, sa lame levée en l'air avant de l'abattre sur le premier, le laissant marqué d'une coupure nette qui lui arracha un cri de douleur, disparaissant dans une fumée opaque. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire connaître le même sort à l'autre, ce dernier avait déjà prit la fuite, disparaissant quelques mètres plus loin entre les troncs. N'écoutant que son instinct, l'épéiste se lança à sa poursuite.

Allen se redressa immédiatement, son bras changé en arme, prêt à se battre à son tour. Il s'apprêtait à prendre la même direction que le brun, mais son œil se déclencha soudainement, attiré par trois autres Akumas qui prenaient eux aussi la fuite à sa droite. Sans hésiter, il se lança lui aussi à leur poursuite, espérant que se séparer de son coéquipier dans un bois si dense ne leur porterait pas préjudice pour plus tard.

§

La nuit tombait, plongeant l'épaisse forêt d'épineux dans une pénombre peu rassurante. Le vent se levait, amenant devant la lune de lourds nuages chargés d'eau, alors que la chaleur de la journée remontait lentement depuis le sol.

Allen se faisait aussi silencieux qu'il le pouvait. Ses pas bruissaient légèrement sur la couche d'épines et d'humus qui jonchait le sol, alors qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à discerner ses alentours. Dans quelques minutes, le soleil aurait définitivement franchi la ligne de l'horizon et il ne verrait plus rien. Un vague sentiment d'appréhension l'envahit alors lorsqu'il pensa à Kanda qui devait sûrement se trouver dans la même situation que lui. Qu'allaient-ils devenir, coincés ici alors que le piège de la nuit se refermait sur eux, face aux monstres mécaniques qui les guettaient, tapis dans l'ombre ?

Allen chassa ses pensées, essayant de se concentrer sur les bruits lointains qui retentissaient, de vagues échos se répercutant jusqu'à lui. Il lui semblait presque entendre le tintement métallique d'une lame qui s'entrechoquerait contre la cuirasse de fer d'un Akuma, mais il savait que son imagination et son appréhension lui jouaient des tours. Alerte, il essaya de faire le vide, tentant de décrypter le moindre bruissement ou frottement qui parviendrait jusqu'à lui alors que peu à peu, la nuit le rendait aveugle.

L'espace de quelques secondes, le silence se fut pesant, lourd. Et brutalement, il fut brisé par le déchirement et l'éclair lumineux de la foudre, sortant Allen de sa torpeur dans un sursaut. Le symbiotique se plaqua de nouveau contre un arbre pour protéger ses arrières avant de réaliser que ce n'était que l'orage.

Il souffla en posant une main contre son front. Il se sentait vraiment idiot, pour le coup, à sursauter comme un dégénéré à cause d'un simple éclair. Cette mission lui mettait décidément les nerfs beaucoup trop à vif pour son propre bien. Il devait se calmer, et arrêter de penser à ce qu'il allait advenir d'eux. Il laissa sa tête aller en arrière le temps que les battements de son cœur retrouvent un rythme raisonnable, écoutant le grondement du tonnerre qui se déplaçait alors que les éclairs illuminaient les alentours, laissant entrevoir l'espace d'un instant les ombres torturées et sinueuses des branches, leur donnant un aspect humanoïde.

Allen tressauta. Il aurait juré voir une forme passer plus loin entre les troncs. Son corps se pétrifia, ses yeux rivés dans la direction de son illusion. Il attendait le prochain éclair, silencieux et prêt à passer à l'acte si ses doutes se confirmaient.

Un nouvel éclat blanc illumina les alentours. Cette fois, il put le distinguer clairement. Quelques mètres en face de lui, un Akuma déambulait maladroitement entre les troncs, lui aussi défavorisé par l'obscurité. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir vu, en revanche.

Allen serra les dents. Il s'apprêtait à attaquer, le prendre par surprise pour lui faire sa fête. Un nouvel éclair, et l'exorciste se jeta sur l'Akuma, Innocence activée et bras levé, prêt à l'abattre sur le monstre pour le réduire en cendres.

Ses vêtements bruissèrent lorsqu'il abattit son bras sur lui, le démon tourna la tête dans sa direction, l'esquivant maladroitement, perdant une partie de sa carcasse métallique qui fut emportée par les griffes du symbiotique.

« Bien tenté, exorciste ! »

D'un bond agile, il fut de à quelques mètres de lui. Mais Allen était déterminé, il lança un nouveau coup dans sa direction qui fendit l'air. Le démon en face de lui était hilare.

« Raté ! Ton obstination fait plaisir à voir. Mais attends, tu ne serais pas ce gamin dont le Maître parle tout le temps ? »

Allen stoppa net. Il lui sortait quoi, là ? L'Akuma perçut son trouble. Il continua.

« Une tignasse blanche et un bras fait d'Innocence, ça ne se croise pas tous les jours. Je suis sûr que c'est toi. Si c'est moi qui rapporte ta tête, le Maître sera ravi. »

Il se jeta sur lui avec la ferme attention d'en découdre, mais le symbiotique fut plus rapide et le plaqua sur le sol, l'immobilisant.

« Arg ! Lâche-moi ! Je te préviens, je peux appeler le Maître en un claquement de doigts si ça me chante. »

Sa main fermement crispée autour de son cou, de la même manière que lorsqu'il avait réussi à attraper les jumeaux Noés dans l'arche, Allen plaqua le démon au sol, resserrant son emprise, une flamme de rage dansant aux fond de ses prunelles grises. L'Akuma eut un sourire provocateur alors qu'un froissement métallique se faisait entendre à mesure que le symbiotique resserrait sa prise autour de ce qui lui servait de cou, le maintenant en place avec fermeté.

« Qui est « le Maître » dont tu n'arrête pas de parler ? »

Sa voix était froide, directive. Il s'étonnait lui-même. Le sourire du démon s'agrandit à mesure qu'il déformait ses traits mais il restait silencieux.

« Parle ! »

Il criait, maintenant. Il se détestait de laisser aller sa rage avec autant de facilité face à l'ennemi, mais la haine qui lui tordait les tripes était trop puissante pour qu'il puisse l' voulait des réponses aux trop nombreuses questions qui tournaient dans sa tête et le hantaient depuis trop longtemps. Il devait savoir. Le monstre parla.

« Tu sais très bien de qui il s'agit, _exorciste_. »

Il cracha le dernier mot avec dédain. Sa voix éraillée était étouffée, la poigne puissante d'Allen écrasant sa trachée.

« C'est le Comte, n'est ce pas ? C'est lui qui est derrière tout ça, comme d'habitude, hein ? »

Il sentait ses mâchoires se serrer malgré lui, son sang pulser jusque dans ses tempes. Le contour de ses yeux le brûlait et voyant son expression furieuse, l'Akuma eut un rictus démoniaque qui tordit son visage blanchâtre.

« Pourquoi es-tu si en colère, exorciste ? Oh, laisse moi deviner… La mort d'enfants innocents, peut-être ? C'est vrai que c'est domma... »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la main libre d'Allen, fermée en poing, s'était abattue sur son visage avec violence. Ce genre de coups à mains nues n'affectait pas les Akumas, mais Allen ne pouvait pas se retenir. Il se sentait brûler sur place, se faisait consumer par la rage.

« C'est à cause du Comte si ces enfants sont morts ? C'était son plan ? À quoi cela nous mène-t-il ? Réponds! »

Sa gorge était en feu, c'était comme si sa haine cherchait à sortir de son corps. Un ricanement malsain retentit en dessous de lui.

« Le niveau trois que vous avez exterminé avec peine… C'était le nouveau bijou du Maître… Il avait eu l'idée que celui-ci pourrait se nourrir de chair humaine. Pas que nous, Akumas, ayons besoin de nous sustenter pour survivre, mais c'est tellement plus drôle... »

La main gauche d'Allen tremblait. Son regard se perdait sur la face inhumaine de la machine alors que son esprit fusait. La voix métallique continua :

« Celui en toi… Se nourrit de haine et de ressentiment… Plus tu lui en procure, plus il grandit et devient fort…. Le Maître le sait et fera tout ce qui est en son possible pour le faire sortir le plus vite possible. C'en est fini de vous, exorcistes ! »

Et le démon éclata en pièce, des milliers de débris argentés semblables aux morceaux de verre d'un miroir brisé. Allen l'avait exécuté dès que ses dernières paroles avait été prononcées. Il se retrouvait à genoux sur le sol, entouré des restes de la machine qui commençaient déjà à se réduire en cendres. Tête baissée, tout son corps était parcouru d'incontrôlables tremblements. La rage et la haine qui brûlaient en lui laissaient peu à peu place à de la terreur. Depuis le début. Depuis le début, avant même qu'il ne posent un pied en Angleterre, le Comte les avait manipulé comme des pantins. Et eux étaient tombés dans le panneau. Il s'était laissé emporter par la colère qui le rongeait sans comprendre pourquoi la désagréable sensation d'être deux en lui se faisait sentir avec toujours plus d'insistance…

Le Comte avait déjà gagné à plusieurs reprises contre eux. Ce soir, il avait une nouvelle victoire à son tableau de chasse. Il l'utilisait pour se retourner contre son propre camp, contre ses amis, contre son coéquipier… Au final, il n'était qu'un pion de plus dans le jeu du camp adverse.

Il frappa le sol de son poing avec violence. Il hurla à s'en brûler les poumons, cracha toute sa frustration dans sa plainte. La plaie sur son ventre le faisait souffrir et il ne sentait plus sa gorge. Il avait l'impression de pleurer, sentant des gouttes glisser sur ses joues pour venir mourir au sol, absorbées par la terre. Allen se sentait seul, horriblement isolé face à la menace qui s'était immiscée jusqu'en lui.

Il se demanda si mourir serait la solution. Si s'éliminer lui-même causerait la perte du Noé en lui. Une vague pensée pour ses compagnons d'arme lui traversa l'esprit, mais elle fut vite balayée par la tempête qui se déchaînait à l'intérieur de lui.

Il resta silencieux, prostré sur lui-même, pleurant silencieusement alors que son esprit s'apparentait à un champ de bataille.

Il sursauta brusquement lorsque le grésillement de la voix de Kanda retentit à travers son golem. Il se redressa d'un bond, tournant la tête de tous les côtés pour chercher d'où venait le bruit. Le golem s'approcha de lui en voletant jusqu'à arriver au niveau de son visage. La voix du brun était hachurée, la transmission se faisait mal. Il pu quand même déchiffrer ce qu'il essayer de lui dire.

« Oh… Où est ce que… es ? J'ai… l'Akuma qui avait l'Inn… rejoins-moi… l'orée de la forêt.

-… J'arrive. » Répondit le symbiotique d'une voix faible.

Peut-être même que son coéquipier n'avait pas entendu. Il se releva avec lenteur, l'orage retentissait loin dans son dos à présent. S'appuyant contre un arbre, il laissa son regard se perdre dans le vague le temps de quelques secondes. Les paroles de l'Akuma se répétaient en boucle dans sa tête. Devant ses yeux, il voyait se dessiner le visage machiavélique du Comte Millénaire.

Il était épuisé. Il resta appuyé contre le tronc encore quelques instants avant de repartir difficilement, ses jambes ayant peine à le porter. Il laissa derrière lui les miettes argentées qui s'étaient transformée en de petits tas de cendres, se faisant emporter par le vent qui soufflait jusqu'à lui, murmurant son prénom alors que son souffle se perdait dans les branches.

§

Cette foutue mission était enfin finie. Tout ça était derrière eux, maintenant. L'endroit était exorcisé, l'Innocence avait été récupérée par Kanda et elle serait ramenée au QG dès leur retour. Seulement, les blessures de tous étaient encore fraîches et elles mettraient du temps à se refermer. Lorsqu'Allen avait retrouvé son coéquipier à l'orée de la foret, il avait l'air d'un mort vivant. Ses yeux n'avaient jamais été aussi cernés et il était resté silencieux, répondant à peine aux questions du japonais. « Qu'est ce que tu as fait des Akumas qu'il y avait de ton côté ? » « Tu as récupéré des infos ? » _« Est ce que tout va bien ? »_. Elles étaient toutes restées sans réponses, et Kanda n'avait pas insisté.

Puis ils étaient retournés à l'auberge. Allen était là, allongé, les bras en croix sur son lit, le regard rivé sur le plafond blanc tâché de moisissure dans les coins et fissuré tout du long. Ce bled tombait en ruines. Il était profondément absorbé par ses pensées, se retournant l'esprit dans tous les sens et se laissant accabler par ses questionnements et ses craintes.

Kanda semblait endormi depuis longtemps déjà quand le plus jeune se retourna dans son lit, recroquevillé en chien de fusil, le sommeil le gagnant à son tour alors que ses tribulations se transformaient en cauchemars, revenant incessamment le hanter comme une ombre qui se prolongerait sur le sol jusqu'à l'engloutir totalement.

La nuit fut agitée pour le symbiotique, et l'air démesurément lourd qui accablait l'atmosphère malgré la fenêtre ouverte n'aidait pas. Il se réveillait toutes les heures, la sueur collant sa chemise contre sa peau, haletant, le souffle court. C'était le même manège à chaque fois, il regardait autour de lui comme lorsqu'il s'était réveillé à l'hôpital, perdu et l'esprit encore troublé par ses songes.

Ses cauchemars étaient tous les mêmes. L'église était là, elle se détachait dans le ciel sombre alors que le vent qui se levait dans son dos le poussait vers l'avant. Il se retrouvait à genoux devant l'édifice qui le happait, et se retrouvait le nez en face de la dalle sous laquelle étaient cachés les corps. Il essayait de fuir mais ses membres étaient lourds, lents, ses mouvements incertains et tremblants. Sans savoir comment, il finissait par descendre les escaliers de pierre et il arrivait devant la masse de cadavres. Puis, le visage du prêtre lui apparaissait, avant que sa chair ne fonde pour laisser deviner la tête du diable, un sourire machiavélique découvrant ses crocs. Lorsque le démon se jetait sur lui pour l'attaquer, il voyait Kanda qui se projetait devant eux, faisant barrière avec son corps.

Il mourrait à chaque fois. Le buste tranché en deux, décapité par le monstre ou envoyé avec une telle violence contre les murs qu'il ne se relevait pas.

Allen était un spectateur impuissant, il ne pouvait pas détourner le regard. Il voulait crier, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Puis ses poumons se bloquaient et tout devenait noir. Un éclair illumina soudainement la scène, et l'Akuma de tout à l'heure apparut en face de lui. Il répétait quelque chose en boucle, et à chaque fois, sa voix devenait plus grave, jusqu'à être complètement distordue.

 _« Il arrive. Il arrive. Il arrive. Il arrive. Il arrive. Il arrive. Il arrive. Il arrive. Il arrive. »_

Le symbiotique s'était réveillé en sursaut, reprenant son souffle avec difficulté. Il appuya une main sur son cœur. Il battait si vite qu'il avait l'impression d'en avoir deux dans la poitrine. Cette simple pensée suffit à lui tordre les tripes.

Dans un des recoins sombres de la petite chambre, il cru voir une silhouette, debout, appuyée contre le mur. Il déglutit avec difficulté alors que la forme semblait se redresser, venant dans leur direction avec une lenteur oppressante.

Allen serrait les draps entre ses doigts, s'enfonçant dans son matelas. Il n'arrivait plus à bouger et l'air dans ses poumons se bloquait dans sa gorge. Un bourdonnement pesant lui montait jusqu'aux oreilles, si bien qu'il n'entendait plus les bruits de la nuit provenant de l'extérieur depuis la fenêtre ouverte.

La silhouette était arrivée au bout de son lit, se penchant au dessus de lui. Son visage entra en contact avec une raie de lumière. Un sourire distordu déformait le bas de son visage. À mesure que le corps se penchait sur lui, le reste de sa tête se découvrait. La lumière atteignit finalement ses yeux, deux billes dorées qui semblaient luire dans l'obscurité.

Tétanisé, Allen était incapable de regarder ailleurs. Le regard perçant de la silhouette se planta dans le sien, à tel point qu'il se sentit absorbé. Il se sentit disparaître, il se sentit fondre, son corps pesait soudainement une tonne. Il eu l'impression que sous lui, tout se dérobait. Il tombait.

« Aaaaaaaah ! »

Allen se redressa, le corps trempé et tremblant. Sa gorge était aussi rêche que du crépis, il n'arrivait pas à reprendre son souffle.

« Bordel Moyashi, ça va pas de hurler comme ça en plein milieu de la nuit ? T'es malade ou quoi ? »

La voix encolérée de Kanda résonna dans l'espace, le ramenant à la réalité. Le blandin posa ses deux mains sur son torse, se palpant pour savoir s'il était toujours dans un rêve. Il tourna la tête vers Kanda, qui, au vu du visage de l'autre, s'abstint de lui crier dessus plus longtemps.

Allen était dans un état déplorable. Sa chemise était grande ouverte, ses boutons ayant cédé tant il s'était débattu dans son sommeil. Son corps luisait, il était trempé, et sur ses joues, des flots salés coulaient jusqu'à son menton. Ses pupilles étaient rétractées à l'extrême et sa respiration était sifflante.

Kanda soupira, passant une main sur son visage. Se penchant sur le côté, il alluma la petite lampe de chevet qui était posée entre leurs deux lits. Il regarda l'heure sur la montre à gousset d'Allen qui était posée à côté. Il était aux alentours de quatre heures, et dehors, la lumière du jour commençait à peine à poindre.

Toujours silencieux, Allen le regardait faire. Il avait l'air effrayé. Le brun siffla.

« Bon, arrête de faire cette tête. Je vais pas te cogner. Qu'est ce que t'as ? »

Allen déglutit. Il le fixait comme si il le rencontrait pour la première fois. Au fond de lui, ses réactions commençaient à l'inquiéter un peu, il avait l'air de devenir complètement fou.

« Oï, Moyashi. Tu me reconnais, au moins ? »

Allen opina. Bon, c'était déjà ça. L'asiatique posa ses deux pieds sur le sol, se redressant sur son lit en s'asseyant en face du blandin.

« T'as rêvé de ce qui s'est passé, hein ? »

Un nouvel hochement de tête.

« C'était pas réel. Rendors-toi maintenant. »

Il parlait froidement, avec détachement. Les dernières bribes de sommeil se laissaient encore entendre dans sa voix. En face de lui, le plus jeune baissa le regard avant d'essuyer ses joues d'un revers de manche. Seulement, les larmes ne cessaient pas. Elle tombaient à grosses gouttes sur sa chemise humide et sur ses deux mains agrippées aux draps devant lui. Elles tremblaient toujours, d'ailleurs.

« Kanda... »

Lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers lui, avec son visage à la fois paniqué et peiné, et son air de chiot battu, le japonais sentit un pic de glace lui traverser le cœur. Il serra les lèvres, frémissant, avant de détourner le regard, sifflant rageusement entre ses dents. Il ne pouvait pas rester insensible face à la détresse de l'autre. Aussi glacial soit-il, ce soir, il en était tout simplement incapable.

Parce que cette fois, ce traumatisme, ils l'avaient vécu à deux.

* * *

Personnellement, je suis plutôt contente de la deuxième partie, la nuit d'Allen. J'aime beaucoup écrire sur ses tourments, en fait.

Rien de très passionnant à dire pour cette fois, ne serait-ce que le chapitre huit est très peu avancé et que je ne vais rien promettre. Donc peut-être dans deux semaines, peut-être dans trois, j'en sais rien. Et ça sera le dernier!

A plus les gars! (et bonne nuit.)


	8. Renaissance

_La ville est en feu. Une fumée épaisse et sombre s'échappe du haut des immeubles rongés par les flammes, et les nuages qui recouvrent la nuit sont tintés d'un pourpre qui rappelle la couleur du sang. Dans la rue, les gens courent en tous sens et toutes directions, les bras levés en l'air, hurlant et criant de toutes leurs forces, à s'en arracher les poumons. Pourtant, ils n'ont pas l'air terrorisés ou souffrants. Ce sont des cris de joie._

 _Au loin, le son aigu et entêtant d'une sirène. Un camion de pompier passe à toute allure, suivi d'un deuxième. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, un nouveau brouhaha retentit, lointain. Vient-il de part la droite ? De part la gauche ? Les sons semblent provenir de partout. Et puis, soudain, au bout de l'avenue, juste après le carrefour, une masse informe semble arriver et devient de plus en plus grande à mesure qu'elle se rapproche. C'est un immense cortège. En tête, une troupe de musiciens. Les barrissements métallique des trompettes se fondent harmonieusement avec le rebondissement lourd des tambours. Les maracas, agités dans tous les sens, résonnent joyeusement alors que le triangle mène la danse. Derrière l'orchestre, une troupe de cirque. Des danseurs, des cracheurs de feu, des lions, des éléphants se suivent à la queue leu leu. Ils sont des centaines, des milliers. Sur leurs visages, de larges sourires découvrent leurs longues canines blanches._

 _Et parmi tout ce vacarme assourdissant, des chants, qui résonnent et s'élèvent, recouvrant peu à peu tout le reste :_

 _« Elle l'a fait ! Elle l'a enfin fait ! Elle a écrit le dernier chapitre de Vitrail ! Hourra ! Dieu soit loué ! Que ce jour soit béni ! »_

Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps. Pardon. Je n'ai aucune excuse.

* * *

 **Chapitre VIII** **: "** ** _Renaissance"_**

Les rayons du jour glissèrent sur les draps défaits, sur leurs bras, certains venaient même caresser leurs visages. Ils étaient face à face dans le lit, séparés de quelques centimètres alors que leurs mains se frôlaient presque.

La nuit s'était terminée dans le calme. Les cauchemars d'Allen avaient cessés lorsqu'il s'était glissé sous les draps du brun, ce dernier étant tout simplement incapable de le chasser. Il avait abdiqué et l'avait laissé faire, si cela pouvait apaiser sa panique. Ils n'avaient pas parlé, juste échangé un regard dans la pénombre de la pièce avant de se rendormir tous les deux. Les battements du cœur affolé du blandin avaient retenti quelques secondes avant de s'apaiser, et il avait fini par sombrer de nouveau.

Kanda quant à lui avait eu du mal à se rendormir immédiatement. Les paupières closes, il sentait contre lui le souffle d'Allen qui venait s'échouer jusque sur son torse, faisant bruire quelques une de ses longues mèches qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Il avait fini par rouvrir les yeux, observant silencieusement son coéquipier.

Il avait laissé son regard glisser sur son visage, ses mèches blanches éparses qui retombaient sur son front, la cicatrice qui barrait son œil gauche, ses mains serrées contre les draps, et ses épaules qui se soulevaient à peine au rythme de sa respiration.

C'est comme ça qu'il s'était endormi à son tour, veillant sur Allen et le protégeant une fois de plus. Il en était conscient, mais l'envie de se torturer l'esprit avec des questionnements et des excuses n'était pas là. Il renonçait, pour le moment. Il était trop épuisé pour ça, de toute façon. Il voulait dormir, lui aussi, essayer d'oublier les images qui passaient en boucle devant ses yeux clos et qui venaient le hanter aussi, plusieurs fois par nuit, troublant son sommeil qui se faisait de plus en plus faible.

Ce soir là, se retrouver avec Allen endormi en face de lui était bien le dernier de ses soucis. Dans un coin de sa tête, il savait qu'il le regretterait, plus tard. Qu'il s'en voudrait d'avoir été aussi laxiste et conciliant, contrairement à ses habitudes. Mais quelque chose avait changé en lui. Il avait vu une facette de l'autre qu'il ne connaissait pas, une faiblesse évidente, une fragilité cachée tant bien que mal derrière un masque si fissuré qu'il menaçait de se désintégrer d'une seconde à l'autre.

Il se disait alors, peut-être que s'il en était capable, il pourrait l'aider à faire en sorte que la chute ne soit pas trop douloureuse. Il l'avait déjà aidé à se relever une fois et le soulagement qui l'avait envahi lorsqu'il l'avait su sain et sauf lui avait redonné un souffle de vie qu'il n'avait que rarement connu.

Peut-être qu'ensemble, ils pourraient arriver à se sentir plus vivants, chacun à leur façon. Mais ils n'y arrivaient pas seuls. Ils n'y arrivaient plus. La flamme de vivacité qui brûlait jadis en eux s'atrophiait un peu plus à chaque épreuve qu'ils traversaient, les rendant de plus en plus mornes jusqu'à atteindre un point de non-retour qui leur sera fatal.

Kanda ne s'accrochait plus vraiment à quelque chose de toute façon, mais s'il pouvait continuer sa route encore un peu, même si pour ça il devrait s'ouvrir à Allen, alors peut-être qu'il pouvait faire un compromis.

Peut-être que pour cette fois… Seulement cette fois…

§

La tempête qui avait soufflé pendant des jours sur le pays et la côte se calmait enfin. Les bourrasques se faisaient plus rares, et certains bateaux tentaient même de prendre le large. Les nuages qui s'étaient amoncelés au dessus de l'Angleterre avaient l'air de se dissiper enfin. Peut-être que demain, les plus gros navires pourraient de nouveau prendre la mer, et les exorcistes pourraient ainsi rentrer à l'Ordre.

Après son réveil, alors qu'Allen était descendu dans la salle commune de l'hôtel prendre son petit-déjeuner, Kanda avait branché son golem au téléphone qu'ils avaient à disposition pour passer un coup de fil à Komui. Ce dernier lui affirma que les bateaux reprendraient du service dès demain et qu'ils n'auraient qu'à prendre le premier qui partait à sept heures. En attendant, ils devraient prendre le train aujourd'hui pour se rendre à Londres où une chambre d'hôtel les attendait. Ils seraient sur place.

Kanda raccrocha le combiné, s'asseyant lourdement sur le lit. Il passa une main sur son front, ses doigts s'emmêlant dans sa frange, la décoiffant. Il était soulagé de se dire qu'ils allaient enfin pouvoir se tirer. Allen et lui en avaient plus que besoin. S'en aller le plus loin possible d'ici. Même l'hôtel commençait à lui filer la gerbe. Il n'en pouvait plus de ces murs grisâtres et de cette tapisserie arrachée dans les coins, de ces sommiers en fer qui grinçaient dès qu'ils se tournaient sous leurs couvertures, et surtout, de cette minuscule fenêtre encastrée dans le mur qui offrait une vue immédiate sur le clocher de cette maudite église.

Il se redressa, étirant son dos vers l'arrière pour faire craquer ses vertèbres. Il attrapa sa chemise, jetée sur son lit, et l'enfila, refermant un à un les boutons tout en se penchant pour attraper ses bottes qu'il enfila en un clin d'œil. Il noua ses longs cheveux noirs en une couette basse, les entourant du ruban rouge qu'il portait en permanence et descendit à son tour, rejoignant Allen attablé sur une des grandes tables de bois de la cantine de l'auberge.

Le jeune garçon tenait entre ses mains un bol fumant, à moitié vide. Au vu de la couleur, c'était sûrement un chocolat. Posé près de lui, un pain entier intouché, et un pot de confiture fermé. Il avait les yeux dans le vide. Kanda commanda un thé et vint s'asseoir en face de lui.

« On rêve, Moyashi ? »

Allen cligna des yeux une première fois, puis une deuxième. Il releva la tête vers lui et un faible sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

« Salut, Kanda. Tu as bien dormi ?

-On peut dire ça comme ça. »

Le blandin s'empressa de regarder ailleurs, se grattant la joue du bout de l'index. Son sourire faiblard s'était changé un en rictus gêné.

« Je suis vraiment désolé pour cette nuit. Je… Je pouvais plus penser à rien et je crois que j'avais besoin d'une présence. »

Le thé de Kanda fut posé sur la table, le dessous brut de la tasse râpant sur le bois usé et taché de graisse. Le silence retomba sur les deux garçons, l'épéiste prenant sa tasse entre ses doigts pour boire une gorgée de sa boisson fumante. Allen reprit, après s'être éclairci la gorge :

« Merci. Tu ne m'as pas repoussé et… Ça m'a beaucoup aidé. »

Il lui sourit en prononçant ces dernières paroles. En guise de réponse, le brun haussa les épaules, reposant ses lèvres sur le bord de la tasse. Quelques minutes plus tard, Allen ouvrit le pot de confiture qu'il avait devant lui et commença à manger, demandant à son coéquipier quand est ce qu'ils pourraient enfin rentrer.

« Demain. Les bateaux reprendront du service dès demain. On va rentrer à Londres aujourd'hui comme ça on prendra le premier qui partira.

-Ça marche, le visage du jeune symbiotique semblait s'être illuminé. J'ai hâte de rentrer. »

Un silence. Un nouveau raclement de la tasse sur la table.

« Moi aussi. »

Ils remontèrent boucler leurs valises un peu plus tard dans la matinée. Allen posa sa mallette sur son lit et l'ouvrit en silence, ramassant ses affaires et les pliant sans grand soin avant de les entasser à l'intérieur. De son côté, l'asiatique faisait de même, et ils redescendirent toujours en silence, sans même jeter un dernier regard à cette chambre qui les avait tourmenté à chaque nuit qu'ils avaient passé à l'intérieur.

Allen insista quand même pour qu'ils déjeunent à l'hôtel avant de se rendre à la gare. Kanda leva les yeux au ciel mais ne râla pas. Il n'avait pas faim, pour sa part. Il accepta tout de même, lui sommant de faire vite. Il ne voulait pas s'éterniser ici une heure de plus. Il l'attendit à l'extérieur, assis sur un banc en face de l'auberge, les deux coudes posés sur le dossier et les jambes croisées. À ses pieds, leurs deux valises. Il laissa sa tête aller en arrière, inspirant une grande bouffée d'air. Dans le ciel, les nuages filaient, poussés par un vent qui venait sûrement de la mer. Kanda crut même sentir une effluve d'iode, mais il n'en était rien.

De son côté, Allen, de nouveau attablé à la même place que celle de ce matin, commanda une blanquette. Le plat lui fut servi dans une grand saladier en bois, une cuillère plantée dans la sauce épaisse. Il lui fit honneur en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire, plongeant pour pêcher des morceaux de veau et de pommes de terre, sous les yeux ébahis de l'aubergiste et de sa femme, qui avaient passé la tête à travers la porte de la cuisine. On ne voyait pas ça tous les jours, un gamin d'à peine seize ans, dévorer un saladier entier de viande et de sauce comme s'il s'agissait d'une bouchée de pain. Il fallait dire que l'idée de se tirer de ce trou donnait à Allen un nouveau souffle de vie. Pendant qu'il finissait son assiette, raclant la fourchette au fond du plat pour ne rien perdre, il ne pensait même plus à tout ce qu'ils avaient pu vivre ces derniers jours. Il voyait juste le bateau, les attendant au port, flottant sur une eau calme et derrière lui, le soleil se levant au dessus de la mer. Il paya ce qu'ils devaient pour leur séjour et s'en alla rejoindre Kanda à l'extérieur. Il avait beau avoir le ventre plein, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi léger depuis qu'il avait posé les pieds ici.

Leurs pas claquèrent sur le sol pavé de Shaftesbury alors qu'ils tenaient à bout de bras leurs bagages, prenant la direction de la gare. Heureusement pour eux, elle se trouvait non loin de l'hôtel et ils furent rapidement au bord du quai. Le train qui allait à Londres arriverait dans une poignée de minutes. Kanda posa sa valise à ses pieds et Allen fit de même, étouffant un bâillement au creux de sa main. Il était fatigué.

« Tu pourras dormir dans le train, Moyashi.

-Ça va, j'ai le droit de bailler, Bakanda. Râla le plus jeune, et c'est Allen, il serait temps que tu te le rentres dans le crâne. »

Cette petite altercation, aussi banale soit-elle, et même s'ils en avaient des centaines du genre à leur actif, leur fit du bien à tous les deux. Ils avaient l'impression de se retrouver tels qu'ils étaient avant, avant tout ça, avant que cette mission ne les pourrissent encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

Au loin, un sifflement leur fit tourner la tête. Une fumée opaque se rapprochait d'eux à toute vitesse et bientôt, la locomotive apparut dans leur champ de vision. Dans un crissement aigu, les wagons ralentirent, s'arrêtant bientôt, et les portes s'ouvrirent. Reprenant leurs bagages, les deux garçons montèrent dans celui qui leur était assigné, se dirigeant vers la cabine qui leur était réservée, comme à chacun de leurs voyages. À peine fut-il installé qu'Allen sentit ses yeux se fermer malgré sa volonté. En face de lui, Kanda avait lui aussi clos les paupières mais il ne semblait pas dormir. Il avait plutôt l'air de méditer comme ça lui prenait souvent. Le voir aussi calme en face de lui donna à Allen la sensation d'être apaisé. Il se sentait en sécurité dans cette petite cabine tapissée de rouge, à la moquette impeccable et à la banquette moelleuse. Les épais rideaux de velours filtraient une lumière tamisée, baignant et envahissant le petit espace. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le symbiotique ne sombre définitivement, sa tête roulant en arrière, son cou et son dos s'enfonçant dans le siège.

§

Deux heures plus tard, le train ralentit de nouveau, il arrivait à Londres, le terminus de son parcours. Allen fut réveillé par une main posée sur son épaule qui le secoua doucement. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, sentant sa bouche sèche et son esprit embrumé.

« Allez, réveille-toi. On est arrivés. »

Il grogna. Au dessus de lui, Kanda était penché en avant, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Surpris, il eut le réflexe de reculer mais son corps était déjà collé à la banquette. Il eut du mal à parler.

« Kanda ?…

-T'as eu un sommeil agité. Comment tu te sens ? »

Le japonais recula et se redressa, il attrapa sa valise. Allen passa une main sur ses yeux. Un sommeil agité ? Il avait dû rêver, mais il ne se souvenait de rien. Il se leva à son tour et prit son bagage sous son bras, sortant du wagon en prenant appui sur les murs comme si tout autour de lui tournait. Le réveil était difficile, il se sentait encore faible de sa léthargie.

Ils furent hors de la gare à peine cinq minutes plus tard. Allen avait pu se réveiller un peu mieux après avoir commandé un chocolat chaud et une part de tarte aux pommes au salon de thé du coin. Dès qu'il eut posé le pied dehors, il leva immédiatement les yeux en l'air. On aurait dit que la ville s'ouvrait littéralement à lui. Le ciel était presque dégagé, seule une bande de nuages sombres tapissaient l'horizon au loin. Les rayons du soleil de l'après-midi venaient se refléter sur les vitres des immeubles, projetant de la lumière entre les hauts murs des bâtiments. Quelques kilomètres plus loin, il pouvait même apercevoir le haut du clocher de la haute tour de l'horloge, encore en construction. Londres était magnifique, et Allen était soufflé devant cette ville qu'il n'avait pas revue depuis si longtemps. En face de lui, les rues piétonnes fourmillaient de monde, et des magasins aux devantures plus attrayantes les unes que les autres s'alignaient le long de l'allée.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il se sente de nouveau pleinement en forme. De part sa droite, il sentait l'odeur du pain chaud d'une boulangerie, en face, un magasin de confiseries aux couleurs éclatantes lui criait de venir faire un petit tour à l'intérieur. Plus loin dans la rue de gauche, une troupe de clowns et de musiciens passaient, suivis d'un cortège d'enfants et d'habitants, curieux du spectacle. La ville était animée et vivante, si bien que les dernières bribes d'anxiété et d'horreur qui tendaient encore le jeune maudit furent soufflées comme de vieilles feuilles mortes dès que l'air londonien passa et ébouriffa sa tignasse blanche.

Kanda, de son côté l'observait du coin de l'œil. Un sourire à peine visible naquit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit que son coéquipier redevenait un véritable une gosse et s'émerveillait à la moindre chose qui s'offrait à lui. Soudain, le symbiotique se retourna vers lui, les yeux brillants :

« Kanda, on va faire un tour ? Je veux tout voir, ça a l'air génial. »

Le kendoka soupira. L'agitation de la ville, c'était loin d'être sa tasse de thé. Cependant, il était peut-être disposé à céder.

« On pose nos affaires à l'hôtel d'abord. »

Allen acquiesça, et ils s'empressèrent de trouver la rue de l'hôtel que Komui avait indiqué à Kanda quelques heures plus tôt au téléphone. Au détour d'une rue à deux pas de la gare et du port, l'immense bâtiment les accueillait sur presque une dizaine d'étages, un large hôtel aux murs blancs et aux grandes fenêtres qui donnaient sur la rue.

Ils montèrent les marches de marbre avant de pousser les deux grandes portes de verre. Alors qu'ils avançaient vers la réception, Kanda se fit la réflexion que, pour une fois, l'Ordre ne s'était pas foutu d'eux. Ils avaient rarement droit à des hôtels aussi luxueux. Enfin bon, lui, il s'en foutait complètement. Que ce soit pour la bouffe ou le service, ou même n'importe quoi d'autre d'ailleurs. Du moment qu'il ne dormait pas sur le sol… Allen, de son côté, en prenait encore plein la vue. À le voir, l'épéiste comprit que depuis qu'il avait rejoint la congrégation, il n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion de dormir dans un endroit pareil.

On leur délivra les clés de leurs chambres, ils avaient chacun la leur, elles étaient voisines. Un traqueur les avait attendu sur place et veillerait sur eux durant la nuit. En ouvrant sa porte, Allen eut vite fait de laisser tomber sa valise dans un coin et ne put s'empêcher de se vautrer sur son lit qui l'appelait littéralement. Il s'enfonça dans le matelas, les couvertures sentaient la lessive. Au sol, la moquette épaisse rappelait la tapisserie qui recouvrait proprement les murs, un mélange de blanc écru et de motifs dorés. L'auberge dans laquelle ils avaient passé leurs dernières nuits avait l'air d'un taudis à côté.

Il se releva, sautant sur ses deux pieds, allant toquer à la porte ouverte du kendoka.

« Kanda ? T'es prêt ? On peut y aller ?

-Ouais. »

La réponse fut brève et froide, mais le seul fait que l'irascible Kanda Yû daigne l'accompagner fit comprendre à Allen qu'il l'était peut-être un peu moins qu'avant.

Ils descendirent les larges marches de l'escalier principal avant de repasser les deux grandes portes de verre pour se retrouver dans la rue. Autour d'eux, l'ivresse de la ville eut vite fait de les emporter, et les heures qu'ils passèrent à déambuler dans les rues passèrent si vite que même la tombée de la nuit leur parut anodine.

Lorsque neuf coups de cloche retentirent au loin, Allen redressa la tête. Il finissait d'avaler la part de gâteau qu'il venait d'acheter dans la pâtisserie devant laquelle ils s'étaient arrêtés, et fut surpris de voir que la nuit était déjà tombée sur la ville.

Les éclairages nocturnes teintaient les nuages d'un rouge sombre, plus haut, au dessus d'eux, quelques étoiles brillaient faiblement malgré les lumières artificielles de Londres et un quartier de lune éclairait les toits les plus proches de ses rayons. Un vent s'engouffra dans la rue, faisant se soulever sa longue veste de noire et celle de l'épéiste qui se tenait appuyé contre un mur à deux pas de lui. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui parla.

« Il se fait tard. Est ce qu'il y a un autre endroit que tu voudrais voir ? »

Allen se retourna vers lui, faisant non de la tête. Il ne voulait pas rentrer à l'hôtel pour autant. Ce soir, il voulait se changer les idées autant qu'il le pouvait, il voulait remplacer les derniers flashs sanglants qui restaient encore dans un coin de sa tête par des souvenirs des lumières rassurantes de la ville. Kanda se redressa et s'avança vers lui.

« J'ai aperçu un pub à quelques rues d'ici. On y va ?

-D'accord ! »

Apparemment, il en était de même pour le japonais. Comme toujours, il n'était pas très démonstratif, mais ce soir, le simple fait qu'il lui propose de prolonger leur sortie montrait qu'il appréciait, lui aussi. Allen sourit. Ce soir, il commençait à bien apprécier sa compagnie. Elle lui était agréable, il n'aurait jamais pu croire ça ne serait-ce que quelques semaines plus tôt.

Ils remontèrent la rue jusqu'à arriver devant le bar que l'asiatique avait repéré quelques minutes plus tôt. Ils en poussèrent la porte, immédiatement enveloppés par la chaleur de la pièce, les rires et la musique qui s'en dégageait imprégnèrent la rue avant de se taire de nouveau une fois que les battants furent refermés. Ils s'assirent tous les deux au bar, le maudit retirant sa veste et la posant près de lui. Kanda commanda une bière, imité par Allen. Le bretteur eut un rictus.

« Si j'me trompe pas, t'es encore mineur, Moyashi.

-Ça fait rien, protesta Allen en haussant les épaules. C'est quoi ce regard ? Tu te moques de moi ? »

Alors que leurs deux pintes furent posées en face d'eux, remplies à ras-bord et débordant d'une épaisse mousse beige, Kanda reprit en portant la sienne à ses lèvres.

« Je t'ai jamais vu boire. Tu tiens l'alcool, au moins ?

-Je… J'en ai jamais bu, lâcha-t-il, râleur devant le sourire goguenard du brun qui venait de descendre trois gorgées comme s'il buvait du lait.

-Eh ben, j'ai hâte de voir ça alors.

-Arrête de te foutre de moi, abruti ! »

Le symbiotique s'empara de sa pinte à son tour et posa les lèvres au bord. Il aspira d'abord une gorgée de mousse et passa la langue sur ses lèvres. Elle était plutôt bonne, aussi, il pencha son verre un peu plus en avant pour goûter la bière cachée en dessous. Le liquide ambré s'infiltra entre ses lèvres, picotant sa langue et son palais. Il déglutit, peu sûr de lui. Le goût restait encore dans sa bouche, une effluve amère aux relents de miel et d'orge. C'était pas mal. Il but de nouveau.

Kanda, les coudes posés sur le bar, le regardait faire, amusé. Un Moyashi qui découvre la bière, on avait pas droit à ça tous les jours. Allen finit par capter son regard insistant et s'énerva de nouveau.

« Roh ça va, arrête de me fixer comme ça, Kanda.

-Je suis surpris que t'ai pas encore roulé sous la table.

-Tu aimerais bien, répondit Allen en lui rendant son sourire moqueur. Ça pique un peu mais ça a un bon goût. »

Les gorgées suivirent et s'enchaînèrent. Kanda en était déjà à la fin de sa deuxième pinte alors que le symbiotique en était toujours à sa première. Pourtant, l'alcool commençait à faire son effet sur le jeune garçon qui n'en avait jamais consommé de sa vie. Il sentait sa tête tourner un peu mais c'était léger. Il s'appuya sur le bar, prenant une nouvelle gorgée avant de reposer la pinte en face de lui. La sensation n'était pas désagréable pour être honnête. Il se sentait bien. En face de lui, Kanda était là, figure rassurante qui l'avait soutenu à sa façon pendant les derniers jours et grâce à qui il n'avait pas flanché pour de bon. Il ne le réalisait que maintenant, l'alcool aidant. Il fut prit d'un sentiment qu'il ne put pas refréner. Il avait envie de lui parler.

« Kanda… Tu sais, cette nuit, j'ai fait un cauchemar.

-Oui je sais, vu que tu t'es retrouvé dans mon pieu. »

Allen eut un rire à peine audible. S'il avait été dans son état normal, il aurait probablement grogné pour la forme, mais cette fois il ne releva pas. Il poursuivit.

« Ces dernières nuits, je rêve systématiquement de l'église. Je me retrouve devant et sans que je ne puisse rien faire, je suis déjà en train de descendre les escaliers cachés sous la dalle… »

Le jeune homme marqua une pause. Ses lèvres se pincèrent et autour de son verre, ses doigts se crispèrent. C'était presque invisible mais le kendoka le remarqua. Il poursuivit après un soupir.

« Hier soir, dans mon rêve… Tu étais là, toi aussi. Et tu… Tu étais mort, Kanda. »

Il releva les yeux vers lui d'un air grave.

« Tu étais mort en essayant de me protéger. Et moi j'étais immobilisé. Je ne pouvais rien faire, c'était affreux… Je voulais te sauver moi aussi et j'en étais incapable, ça m'a rendu malade même après mon réveil, tu sais. »

En face de lui, le japonais venait de finir son verre. D'un signe de la main, il demanda une autre bière au serveur. Il l'écoutait en silence mais les paroles d'Allen avaient quand même un effet sur lui, et peut-être que l'alcool l'aidait un peu à se l'avouer.

Depuis le début, il avait toujours vu Allen comme un gamin qui se prenait un peu trop la tête pour les autres. Trop altruiste, trop attentionné, trop gentil, trop, trop, _trop_. Mais aussi pas assez, pas assez robuste, pas assez fort pour supporter le métier d'exorciste. Il se souvenait de leur première rencontre, il avait même parié qu'il ne tiendrait pas sa première mission. Coup de bol ou pas, ils l'avaient accomplie ensemble et il l'avait sauvé en le protégeant de l'attaque de l'Akuma qu'ils avaient combattu à Matera. Peut-être que sans ça, sa prédiction se serait révélée exacte.

Après ce que venait de lui raconter Allen en s'ouvrant à lui, il le voyait d'une façon un peu différente. Toujours le même petit blandin de seize ans, mais sous un angle différent. Autre chose qu'un gamin trop attentionné, cette image était peu à peu remplacée par celle d'une jeune homme rongé par la noirceur du métier d'exorciste et de son passé. Il comprenait un peu mieux, maintenant.

Après son monologue, le maudit termina le fond de sa bière d'une traite. Il en commanda une deuxième avant de s'affaler sur le bar, complètement rincé. Son énergie venait de retomber au plus bas. La tête entre ses bras, il était déjà à moitié en train de s'endormir.

Finissant son verre à son tour, le brun jeta un œil à l'horloge pendue sur un mur dans un coin du bar. Il était presque minuit. Ils feraient mieux de rentrer, le bateau les attendait tôt demain matin. Il se leva et paya leur consommation, passant un bras autour de la taille d'Allen pour le soulever, dépliant son manteau qu'il avait laissé près de lui pour le poser sur ses épaules.

Il lui fit passer un bras autour de son cou pour le faire tenir droit et ils sortirent du pub bras dessus bras dessous, Kanda traînant Allen avec lui qui trébuchait dans ses pieds. Alors qu'il manqua de tomber, le brun le rattrapa, le resserrant contre lui en grognant :

« Enfoiré d'Moyashi, ça boit une bière et ça tient plus debout ?

-La ferme, Bakanda !

-Tu m'auras quand même bien fait chier, à toujours devoir te faire porter. » ricana le brun alors qu'ils s'avançaient en direction de l'hôtel.

Un murmure inaudible se fit entendre. Le japonais s'arrêta.

« T'as dis quelque chose ?

-Merci, Kanda... »

Allen releva les yeux vers lui, lui souriant. Son regard était brouillé par l'alcool et ses joues étaient rouges. Ses mèches décoiffées retombaient éparses devant ses yeux. Le japonais ne comprenait pas pourquoi il le remerciait, et alors qu'il fixait Allen, leurs regards finissant par se mêler l'un dans l'autre, il oublia toutes ses réflexions lorsque les lèvres du symbiotique vinrent se poser sur les siennes.

« Tu m'as sauvé la vie, alors merci. »

Leurs deux visages reprirent de la distance, Allen lui souriait toujours. Kanda resserra son emprise autour de lui et ils continuèrent en silence jusqu'à l'hôtel.

§

Le lendemain matin, les deux exorcistes étaient debout aux aurores. À sept heures tapantes, ils étaient sur le quai, prêts à embarquer dans le ferry qui les ramènerait au QG de la congrégation. Ils laissaient derrière eux l'Angleterre, le prêtre, l'église, l'horreur de Shaftesbury et les lumières enivrantes de Londres.

Ils furent de retour chez eux quatre jours plus tard. Revenir entre ces murs si familiers leur procurèrent à tous les deux un soulagement certain. Allen s'était jeté dans les bras de ses amis, Lenalee et Lavi qui l'attendaient, inquiets, et Kanda lui, avait vite fait de disparaître comme il le faisait toujours.

Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de leur dernière nuit en Angleterre. Pourtant, ils s'en souvenaient tous les deux très bien. Ils avaient seulement échangé quelques œillades sur le bateau, et quelques jours plus tard, lorsqu'ils se recroisaient de nouveau dans les couloirs de l'Ordre, ces regards étaient accompagnés de sourires discrets. Allen s'était ouvert et Kanda l'avait accepté. Les épreuves qu'ils avaient vécues ensemble là-bas avaient créé entre eux un lien unique et puissant qui faisait partie d'eux, à présent.

Ils avaient chacun une nouvelle vision de l'autre, qu'ils avaient découvert durant leur voyage. Alors que Kanda avait fini par comprendre qu'Allen n'était pas qu'un gosse aveuglé par des souhaits irréalisables, Allen lui, avait découvert que le japonais de son côté, n'était pas si mauvais. Bien au contraire.

* * *

Et voilà, je peux vous annoncer officiellement que _Vitrail_ est bel et bien terminée! Que d'émotions, dire que c'est ma plus longue fic à ce jour!

Encore pardon d'avoir mis autant de temps à écrire ce chapitre, il m'aura fallut plus de deux mois pour enfin trouver la force de me mettre un coup de pied au cul mais le final est là et j'en suis contente.

J'espère que vous aurez aimé cette histoire, pour ma part en tous cas j'ai adoré l'écrire! Merci à tous ceux qui l'ont suivie et commentée, merci pour vos retours et vos idées!

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures les enfants, portez vous bien et préférez le lait de soja au lait de vache.


End file.
